Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Dreamer
by Triclaw
Summary: Liam, a confident youth who enjoys Dueling, has travelled to Maiami City. Here, he befriends the You Show students, but little does he know this encounter will change his life. Lancers, a war across dimensions and his own dark past, buried away in time. How will he choose, friends or insanity?
1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

 **Finally got the courage to post this. Since I'm absolutely not sure of how fluent my English is I would appreciate it if you would point out any mistakes, or weird sounding sentences you find. Also I'll try to post one chapter per week and see how it works out.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounter

Why can dreams be so painful? Liam knew this wasn't real, but he couldn't wake up. There was no escape from this place. Atop the tower he was chained to a rock, pierced by iron swords and unable to resist. Ever so slowly he could see his remaining blood dripping down on the once white, now dark red, marble. From there it slowly continued to flow, nearing the edge of the tower, falling down to the far off ground.

Once people appeared before him. His hopes rose, but instead of salvation they brought torture. With greed in their eyes they ripped out his heart, stealing it. Yet his soul and body remained imprisoned on the tower's top, gazing at the black heaven above him.

Finally the fourteen year old boy awakened from his nightmare. Hard breaths followed for a few seconds. After some time he came back to his senses. Within his view was the bright blue sky. For a moment a rabbit shaped cloud covered the sun. Beneath him was the soft grass and his bag, which he had used as a pillow.

He rose and shook his head, getting the dirt out of his hair. There was still some stuck on him so he removed it with his hands. Mostly with his right, because he wore a glove on it and because in his left hand was something, a note. At first he hadn't remembered remember what it was for, but it quickly came back to him. Maybe it had been better it didn't.

On it was written an apology from his parents, saying they had to leave earlier than expected. In addition there was their phone number and mail address in case he needed something. That was pretty much it. Though there had been some new clothes for him beside it: light blue jeans, a black shirt and a red jacket with a longer left sleeve.

Yesterday, when he had found the letter he had been dejected. So much that he had just lain in his bed, hiding himself from the world for the entire day. The only time he left his room had been him warming up a pizza, washing himself and other such regular activities.

Since he felt a little bit better today he had decided to explore the city. However he couldn't remember what had happened afterwards. Maybe he had sat down here to enjoy the scene of the sun rising and gotten drowsy? It didn't matter to him.

After he had looked around for a while, he didn't wish to return yet. Such a nice day had to be enjoyed. Who knows, he might even meet some interesting people like he had done during his trips so often before.

While he enjoyed the gentle breeze and the warm touch of the sun, he entered a random road. Not long after he noticed some children playing Duel Monsters on a playground. He wanted to play too, but he thought it rude to just butt in. What's more they were much younger than him. So he took a turn at the next crossroad.

Soon he stood beside an elemental school. There where some pupils outside having their PE lessons. They were forced to do some boring gymnastic exercises. Just looking at it reminded Liam that he had to go to school tomorrow as well.

After he had walked around for a long while, he suddenly saw a big crowd in front of a rather weird looking building. It had the resemblance of a child park. On the front side was written in big letters: You Show Duel School. Interested in what attracted so many people he chose to ask.

"You don't know?" a woman exclaimed, "This is the school of Sakaki Yuya the inventor of Pendulum Summoning. With it he beat the reigning champion Strong Ishijima and so everyone's here to see him use Pendulum Summoning again," she answered excitedly while making sure nobody cut in line before her.

 _So that's it!_ realised Liam. It didn't take long for him make up his mind and to join the queue. Unfortunately with so many people it took half an hour until he could enter the building.

The entranceway's walls were coloured in a nice yellow and some flowers decorated the hallway. In front off him was a reception. There all the people crowded together. Behind the reception stood a pink haired girl and tried her best to tell the people, that in order to see the Pendulum Summon, they would have to apply.

 _Well, it might be fun,_ thought Liam, _Anyhow, I don't have anything better to do._ Coming to such a half hearted decision he took one of the papers and wondered, _Who knows, I might make some friends here._ Then he filled in the form.

Afterwards the headmaster, Hiiragi Syuzo, led the people around the school. He stopped in front off a window and climbed up a bench. From up there he talked endlessly about the school's founding, its founder Sakaki Yusho, a former entertainment duelist and champion, as well as Action Duels in general. Liam was a bit intrigued by the mention of action duels, since he had never gotten the opportunity to try one.

The tour abruptly stopped when on the other side of the window a teenager with green and red hair appeared in the spotlight. _So this must be Sakaki Yuya,_ guessed Liam, _He's quite young, maybe just about my age and so famous already._

With a bow to the audience the rising star announced that he would now demonstrate his Pendulum Summon. But then the girl from the reception butted in and slapped him with a paper fan. _What's going on?_ In response some people started to jeer at the girl, who then declared she would duel Yuya.

 _So this is an Action Duel in Real life. Amazing!_ marvelled Liam, as the field inside the room changed into a grassland with a stone platform in the center.

At first the young man summoned a pink hippo, which he used to ride around the stage. In response the girl brought forth a singing angel and started an attack. However the boy played an action card evading it. Too bad for him, he still got damage because of the angel's additional affect. On his next turn the young man declared he would Pendulum Summon to get himself out of the pinch. Yet he failed and an error message was thrown by his duel disk. Ultimately he finished his turn after which the girl called Yuzu quickly defeated him.

Even though the young man lost and Liam didn't get to see a pendulum summon, he felt motivated. An action duel, he wanted to try it. Sadly the others from the audience weren't pleased. _Those guys really don't know how to appreciate a show,_ Liam complained while the audience started calling Yuya a cheat. Not long after close to everyone had left. Altogether this hit the young entertainer pretty hard and.

So Yuya covered his eyes with the goggles he wore on his head and walked off, downtrodden.

"Big brother Yuya is not a cheat!" bellowed a young boy. The shout stopped the young man, who turned around to face the child, "He didn't rig the system. He fought Ishijima fair and square and beat him! He beat him with pendulum summon!"

From the other side Liam stated, "Yuya, no matter what others may say, I believe somebody like you won't ever cheat," attracting the attention of everyone around him. Maybe this was because the people hadn't even realised he was there. Nonetheless it was an awkward situation for him but he still continued, "My intuition just tells me you are a great duelsit. Whether you can use Pendulum Summon or not won't change that!"

"Yuya!", the large guy in white clothes shouted, stepping forward, "Doesn't it frustrate you that your first fans have to talk like this?"

Yuya on the other hand was quite startled. "My first fans?" he asked. The green haired teenager was dazed, not comprehending what was going on here. He turned to the blue haired boy and then back to Liam.

"This kid here is Tatsuay who had come last time to see you duel and this–" the pink haired girl, who had dueled before, explained. Too bad she didn't know anything about Liam, abruptly ending her introductions.

"I'm Sugawara Liam." he calmly answered in spite of him being a bit nervous, "I've come here hoping to see the duelist, who has defeated the champion."

"Standing in front of so many people, bringing all those people together with your dueling, I think you are amazing! Even I want a duel like that, a duel just like yours," said the young blue haired boy standing in front of Yuya.

Liam admitted this sounded very enticing. So he walked up to Yuya and seriously asked "Such a duel, don't you think it's worth trying again?"

"I do... I really want to have a duel in front of that large audience again!" Yuya declared in a tone filled with hope.

"You already remade yourself during that battle into a man who doesn't run away! So do your best for your fans," The big guy cheered up his friend.

 _Does this guy always talk like this?_ Liam wondered. Just listening to it made him feel awkward.

"Gongenzaka." said Yuya in a seemingly touched tone, not bothered the least about how the guy in the white clothes talked.

"We're your fans too," added the chubby boy putting his hands onto Tatsuay's shoulder.

"From here on out! Right?" the little red haired girl finished looking at the blue haired boy and Liam.

Together both Tatsuya and Liam nodded, answering simultaneously, "Yes."

"And with that we have new members for You-Show school!" proudly proclaimed the chubby boy, raising his fist into the air.

 _He wouldn't mean me too, would he?_

Suddenly the principal, who had been lying on the floor shouted, "You guys are going to enter? For real?" Liam really didn't like people, who were this loud, but he still nodded. For one he just couldn't bring himself to crush this guy's hopes and it did sound like a lot of fun. Even though making people smile with dueling was a fool's dream, it was something to aspire to.

"All right!" Syuzo shouted, "My blood is starting to boil!" but everyone just turned away, somewhat embarrassed about his screaming. If this guy was always this loud he certainly couldn't enter any library.

"Guess an entertainer can't let his fans down, huh?" Yuya put back his goggles and revealed his red eyes. Everyone silently smiled in the background. Finally the young star had found his hope again. "I'm definitely going to master Pendulum Summon. Yuzu! Gongenzaka! Take me on!"

"Sure", the two replied and rushed towards the stadium alongside their friend.

Seeing this Liam could only think about one sentence: No running in the hallways!

While the others were training Liam and Tatsuya joined Syuzo in his office. There they handled all the administrative stuff.

"By the by, how about we hold some kind of welcome party for you guys?" Syuzo proposed and caught the interest of both Tatsuya and Liam, "What do you think about of having an Action Duel right now?" There was nothing Liam would like to do more and so he vehemently agreed. "Though I guess we might have to postpone it until tomorrow, since Yuya and the others are still training," admitted the principal scratching his head in embarrassment. The two boys' hopes were instantly crushed.

"Well, you can still watch those guys if you want to," Syuzo consoled the two. Of course they did so, but it got quite boring at some point in time. If Liam hadn't miscounted, it had been about the 50th time, when he left to get some snacks with the others.

There he got to learn more about the two other children, Ayu Ayukawa, the cheerful little smile of the school, and Futoshi Harada a little guy with a big appetite. Later Yuzu, the principal's daughter, also arrived. She was completely exhausted from dueling Yuya for so long.

Together they ordered some pizza and Liam of course asked for his favourite, Hawaiian Pizza. After having eaten their fill they returned to see how the training was going. However it only continued from where they had left off.

When it was the 150th attempt Liam had to interrupt, "Still gotta prepare for school tomorrow. I guess I'll drop by around midday. " He quickly departed, but soon realised he had a problem. _What was the way back again?_ Not even knowing the way back he took out his duel disc. Using the inbuilt GPS he was finally able to make his way back.

The next day he drowsily arrived at school, much to the displeasure of the staff. He was shown his new class by the teacher. There he introduced himself, how he had done it many times before. He took a good look around and met with many unfamiliar faces, but by some odd coincidence Yuya and Yuzu were in the same class as him.

 _To think they would be here_ , Liam thought about the coincidence. Still he had to consider, _I'm not really sure though... Will this be good or bad?_

Following the teacher's order Liam had to sit down at a free place. It wasn't a difficult decision. There were only three possibilities: two in the front row and one far in the back beside the window. He chose the latter, because he liked to gaze outside when he was bored with classes.

When school finished, the three left the building together. Outside they met up with the other kids from You Show. Apparently Yuya had finally succeeded with his Pendulum Summon. So now everyone wanted to see it.

However somebody called Shingo Sawatari, who introduced himself as Yuya's greatest fan, invited them to LDS, Leo Duel School. According to him Yuya should be able show off the pendulum summon better at that place.

Everyone agreed, but there Sawatari revealed his true colours and stole Yuya's Pendulum cards. As such Yuya was forced to participate in a duel, while Liam, Yuzu and the other children were trapped on a clock tower.

 _Sawatari Shingo, when I get down here I–_ Liam's thoughts were cut short by the clock tower rumbling as giant balls crashed into it. It took him quite some effort to keep himself and the children atop the tower.

Luckily Yuya got reclaimed his cards, saved them from a deadly fall and won. Since this was the case these thugs tried to take the Pendulum cards by force. Yet before they could act a cyan haired boy knocked them all out.

Liam could only praise this boy for his skills. To everybody's surprise the boy called Shiunin Sora then outright declared himself Yuya's pupil. Especially Yuya seemed to be bothered by this outcome.

Finally they reached You Show in the late afternoon with an additional member to their group. There everyone was greeted by an overly worried father, who immediately hugged Yuzu and asked if everything was fine. Flustered by her father's protectiveness she slapped him on the head with her fan.

SyLiam's attention then wandered off to Sora, whom he tried to recruit. Since Sora didn't give him a definite answer the principal mentioned turned back to the others. "Everyone, listen up! Because Tatsuya and Liam have joined You Show Duel School yesterday I thought it would be a nice idea to give them some kind of welcome party. So I considered having them battle you for today. This way the two can get used to Action Duels. What do you say?"

"Sure!" everyone agreed.

Now the children had to draw straws. Ayu won and so the first to duel would be between her and Tatsuya. For Liam only Yuya remianed, because Yuzu complained, that she had had enough stress for today.

For the children's duel the chosen Action Field was an ancient ruin with lots of rainbows called Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins. On one side the young boy used an Entermate deck just like his hero, Yuya. On the other Ayu used an Aquaactress deck with a lot of cute fish. In the end Ayu won, though only barely.

Now it was Liam's turn to shine. He stood face to face with Yuya, prepared for the duel. "What kind of Action Field should I choose?" pondered the headmaster through the microphone in the control room, "I've got it!" Suddenly the surroundings changed from the cage to an ancient Greek city. Clouds floated close to the ground, trees grew in parks and buildings made of marble stood littered the area. Filled with pride Syuzo announced the field's name, "Sanctuary in the Sky!"

"Let's start!" Yuya declared and readied his duel disc. However he suddenly stopped and asked, "You do know how an Action Duel works right?"

"Of course! I've often watched them on TV and even saw you do one!" Liam confidently responded. Watching TV was one of the few things he had been doing while waiting for his parents to arrive. That was when he learned about action duels. "Still, this is my first time experiencing one myself."

"Then you know about that, right?" Yuya further inquired and Liam answered with a confident nod. No longer holding back Yuya began to chant. "Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters," the new action-duelist hastily replied.

"They storm through this field!" the children continued from the side.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling," Sysuzo shouted.

"Action," Yuzu exclaimed.

"Duel!"

Yuya: 4000 LP.

Liam: 4000 LP.

"Since this is your first action duel I'll let you begin," offered Yuya reaching out with his hand towards Liam.

"I'll take you up on that then." After he took a quick glance at the cards in his hand Liam couldn't help but smile. _Not too shabby,_ he thought and picked out one of them, "From my hand I summon Dreamwish Lioking(EARTH, Beast/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1400)." On his side of the field appeared a big lion with a royal mane and a purple golden crown on its head. Then he finished his turn.

"Already? Fine I draw," Yuya started with his turn. The he quickly jumped onto the roof, no rather the dome, of a building. "Ladies and gentleman, are you ready?" he questioned the audience, holding his hands towards the sky. Showing a big smile the entertainer announced, "It's the time you've all eagerly been waiting for."

"Ah, could it be?" wondered Sora with an expectant smile and leaned closer to the window to get a good look."Pendulum Summon!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"Exactly," confirmed Yuya, "I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician(DARK, Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, Level 5, Pendulum Scale 1, ATK 1200, DEF 2400) and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician(DARK, Level 3, Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, Pendulum Scale 8, ATK 1200, DEF 600) set the Pendulum Scale!" He placed one monster on each side of his his duel disc. Then a magician in black clothes as well as one in white ones appeared beside him in two blue glowing pillars.

Staring at the new sight, Liam exclaimed, "So this is Pendulum Summon!"

"With this I'm able to summon multiple monsters from level two to seven. Swing Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! Entermate Whip Viper(EARTH, Reptile/Effect Level 4, ATK 1700, DEF 900), Entermate Sword Fish(WATER, Fish/Effect, Level 2, ATK 600, DEF 600) and the star of this show, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(DARK, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, Pendulum Scale 4, ATK 2500, DEF 2000)" The three monsters, a whip shaped snake with a monocle, a sword shaped fish with sunglasses and a red dragon with a red and green coloured eye, jumped out of the portal, drawn by the pendulum.

"I'm getting the shivers!" shouted Futoshi using his catchphrase.

Sora commented, "Amazing!" All the people in the audience were entranced by Yuya's stunning performance. Liam however had quite the headache coming for him. Then the pendulum summoner jumped onto his dragon which started running off.

 _What's he doing... Ah! Action Cards!_ Until Liam had realised, Yuya had already grabbed one hanging from a tree's branch.

"Now everything is ready." The young entertainer then turned around and jumped off his dragon. He faced Liam, who had the feeling he might just be in a bit of trouble. "First I activate Entermate Whip Vipers effect. It can target one of my opponent's monsters on the field and swap its ATK and DEF until then End Phase." The snake latched onto the lion's feet, trying to make it fall, but it only succeeded in annoying it.

Dreamwish Lioking: ATK 1500 → ATK 1400, DEF 1400 → DEF 1500

"Furthermore with the effect of Entermate Sword Fish I can reduce Lioking's ATK by 600," Yuya declared as many swords surrounded Liam's only monster on the field." Countless swords fell from the sky surrounding the king of beasts.

Dreamwish Lioking: ATK 1400 → ATK 800

"Time for the main act. My faithful Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Dreamwish Lioking!" The dragon ran up to the beast and shot a beam of flames.

However Liam wouldn't just take things like this and declared, "During battle my monster's effect activates. When this card battles, it gains 500 ATK until the end of the Damage Step." The lion roared as its true power was released.

Dreamwish Lioking(ATK 800 → ATK 1300)

Too bad that this alone couldn't prevent the lion's defeat. The beast was mercilessly blown into bits by the dragon, the king of myths. In addition Liam was hit by the shock wave of the battle. This was the first time he had ever felt pain in a duel. It was one of the things about Action Duels he certainly didn't like.

Liam: 4000 → 2800 LP.

"It's far from over," Yuya declared, "Entermate Whip Viper, go entangle the audience with your direct attack!"

 _What should I do?_ Liam panicked, but then he remembered the most important thing about Action Duels. Without hesitation he started running through the city looking for an Action Card. Yet before he could find one the attack had already arrived. He was entangled by the snake stopping him in his tracks.

Liam: 2800 → 1100 LP.

Then Yuya made his last move, "For the finale, Entermate Sword Fish will demonstrate a cutting performance! Go, attack Liam directly!"

Luckily before any of the sharp edges could reach him, Liam had already activated an action card. It was hidden in a bush close to him. "I activate the Action Card Evasion." With this the attack would be negated, but Yuya still had an action card in his hand and this was the time he used it.

"Too bad but I counter with my own action card, No Action. It negates your Evasion's activation and destroys it!" The card in Liam's hand turned to dust and next the swords shot by Entermate Sword Fish hit him.

Liam: 1100 → 500 LP.

Like a true performer on stage Yuya bowed to the audience. "Now ends the first part of my pendulum show."

 _I'm really getting crushed here,_ complained Liam as he compared his empty field to Yuya's, packed with monsters. Yet this duel was just too much fun to just give up. So he drew. Gazing at the card in his hand he smiled and nearly exclaimed, _Nice!_ Then he turned towards Yuya who once more confidently rode on his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"It's about time to heat things up a bit, but before that I activate this magic card from my hand," Liam said and put the mentioned card onto his duel disc, "World Trade!" It showed a planet with a ship sailing into the scene from the side.

The young man explained, "When this card is activated I have to reveal one level five or higher "Globe" monster from my hand, but in exchange I draw one card and the revealed monster can be Tribute Summoned with one less tribute material during this turn."

He showed a card to the audience whose level was 8, Globe Dragon(LIGHT, Dragon/Effect, Level 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2500). Following this he put his hand on top of his deck and drew. _That's more like it!_

Captivated by the thrill of the Action Duel, Liam playfully imitated Yuya's style. So he bowed before the audience and announced, "Everyone, since my opponent has summoned three monsters with his stunning pendulum performance, things don't look well on my side. But rest assured, this show hasn't finished just yet, since I've already prepared a big surprise for you!"

"Ooh, that does sound a little interesting," Sora commented from the side.

On the other hand Ayu wondered, "What will he do?"

"Now let the spectacle begin," declared Liam, "First, because I have no monsters on my field I can special summon this monster from my hand. Come Dreamwish Lightiger(LIGHT, Beast/Effect, Level 6, ATK 2200, DEF 1800)." A tiger shaped Lightning with iron armour appeared on his field. _I certainly wouldn't ride you, sorry,_ Liam apologized to his monster as he looked at Yuya, who rode on his dragon.

The Liam continued with great vigour, "Second, I discard Dreamwish Globe Actor(WIND, Spellcaster/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1500) from my hand to special summon another level 4 or lower monster from hand. I choose Dreamwish Globe Guardian(EARTH, Machine/Effect, Level 4, ATK 0, DEF 2000)." A big mechanical human appeared, standing in front of Liam, blocking all harm.

"Too bad he can't stay on the stage for long," Liam interjected, "However the main actor shall make his debut instead. By tributing my Dreamwish Globe Guardian I can Tribute Summon: Grand dragon with sky blue wings, bearing the burden of the world. Appear, Globe Dragon!" A dragon covered in leaf green scales, wings like the sky and a blue rotating planet behind its back appeared floating above the center of Liam's field.

At that same moment Yuya's left with his dragon in search of another Action Card, but Liam wasn't finished. "Now my dragon, show us all your world connecting powers. Globe Dragon's effect activates. Since it was Normal Summoned I can Special Summon another monster from my hand with an equal or lower level."

Liam picked the last card from his hand and put it onto his duel disc. "Here comes the third and final entrance to this show! From my hand I special summon Dreamwish Colourbird(WIND, Winged Beast/Effect, Level 4, ATK, 1400, DEF 1000)." Feathers in all colours fell from the sky as a rainbow like bird descended sitting down beside Liam and offering its owner to jump aboard.

With shining eyes Yuzu commented "It's like it's snowing feathers!"

"Such a beautiful monster," Ayu was visible captivated by Colourbirds looks.

"I'm getting the shivers!" Futhoshi said.

"It's high time for me to turn things around! Dreamwish Lightiger show the audience a flashy performance and Attack Entermate Whip Viper!" Liam shouted and the tiger dashed towards the snake.

Yuya who had just found an action card within the hands of a statue wanted to play it. "Your efforts are futile. My Dreamwish Lightiger is too quick for anything to interfere. Hence no cards or effects can be activated until the end of the battle." Not even a second later the tiger electrified the snake and a part of the thunderbolt hit Yuya.

Yuya: 4000 → 3500LP

"For the second act, my bird will demonstrate its speciality. Give everybody a taste of your elegant dance in the air and Attack Sword Fish," Liam commanded and the beautiful bird quickly moved towards fish, captivating the hearts of the audience, but this time Yuya used the action card in his hand.

"I activate the action magic Miracle. If a monster on the field battles, it cannot be destroyed by that battle and all damage is halved," the bird however wasn't stopped and sliced at the fish with its long tail.

"But you'll still take the damage."

Yuya: 3500 → 3100LP

As the confidence rose within him, Liam looked faced the opponent's dragon directly. "The end of this turn is the main actor's time to shine. Globe Dragon, demonstrate your overwhelming power and attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Great dragon, annihilate all those who bar your path, World Descent!" Liam's dragon ascended into the sky and disappeared from everybody's view.

Meanwhile Yuya once more searched for action cards to save his dragon. "I won't let you!" Liam exclaimed also running off, using Colourbird as his wings.

Suddenly a black point appeared in the sky. Steadily the point grew bigger and bigger, revealing its true form, a giant blue planet. Globe Dragon was behind the planet and pushed it towards Odd-Eyes Pendulum dragon.

By the nick of time Yuya had found another action card to prevent his dragon's destruction. "With the action magic High Dive I increase Odd-Eyes ATK by 1000. Go Odd-Eyes!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2500 → 3500 ATK

On the other hand Liam didn't have that much luck. "Using the action card Damage Banish I reduce the battle damage to zero." Liam held the card high into the air. But to his surprise his opponent had already predicted such an outcome.

"Stargazer Magician's effect now activates. Once during either player's turn, when one of my pendulum monsters battles and my opponent activates a magic card, I can can negate the activation and set it back. In addition that card can't be activated until the next turn!"

Realising the predicament he was in, Liam went off to find another action card and was very lucky. Just several steps away one lay on the grass. "In that case I use the action magic Miracle, reducing the battle damage by half and saving my Globe Dragon from destruction." Even if he would take some damage, he would be safe and could work out something during his next turn.

Yet the question, "Are you sure about that?", Yuya had asked, alarmed Liam.

"What do you mean?"

"When Odd-Eyes Pendulum dragon battles a monster with a level of 5 or higher all battle damage it inflicts is doubled!" When he said theses words Yuya smiled from ear to ear, seemingly enjoying his victory.

"No!" Liam just couldn't believe it. He would be defeated by his own attack? That was just too ridiculous.

"As you have said, it is time for the main actor to shine. Go Odd-Eyes, Reaction Force!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon breathed deeply. Then the dragon shot a powerful energy blast towards the celestial body. The planet was pierced through by it and exploded. The remains of the celestial body hit Globe Dragon and Liam.

Liam: 500 → 0 LP

In response to the duel's end the Action Field dispersed and with it the clouds of dust. "I lost." Liam lay on the ground, holding his hand in front of off his face, and sighed. Everyone looked at him, down on the floor, probably thinking he must be very disappointed.

He was, a little, but there was more than that. "This was the most fun I had in ages," he mumbled, and jumped up like an acrobat. After he had walked up to this duel's winner, Liam stopped and reached out with his right hand. "Thanks a lot, Yuya."

"It was my pleasure," Yuya answered cheekily and took the hand. Soon the others arrived. They praised Yuya for his win and tried to cheer up Liam.

Then they left the stage and went to the principal's office where they analysed the duels. "Liam, your style is interesting, however you still got a long way to go. Just summoning three monsters is far from enough to challenge my teacher," Sora said. Then he stuffed his mouth with an entire chocolate bar.

"I'm not your teacher!" complained Yuya to the cyan haired boy, who didn't stop sticking around him. Then he turned his attention back to Liam "Still, it was a great duel. Actually your summoning of all those monsters was a little amazing." Liam naturally thanked Yuya for the compliment, but inwardly he felt a little bit dejected.

Exhausted from the day's events they decided not to hold any more duels. Instead they stayed together for a little bit longer, talking about whatever came to their mind. About an hour later they left, meeting one last time in front off the building and seeing each other off.

When Liam arrived at home he was totally beat. Yet he didn't head to bed right away. Rather, he opened the drawer in his bedroom and removed the cards inside. He placed them on the bed in a somewhat orderly fashion. Pondering heavily, he added and removed one card after the other, changing his deck. He looked at some of the cards, scapegoat, mirror force and so on. Deciding how his deck should play out was so hard it took until midnight to finish. By now his eyes nearly closed by themselves. Though before he fell asleep, he gazed at one of the cards he hadn't put into his deck and sighed.

* * *

Card Corner:

Name: Dreamwish Lioking  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Beast/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1400  
Monster Effect: While this card battles it gains 500 ATK until the end of the Damage Step. During your turn you can tribute this monster and select another monster you control, it gains 1500 ATK until the End Phase.

Name: Dreamwish Coloubird  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: WIND  
Monster Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1000  
Monster Effect: When this card is normal summoned you can Special Summon 1 "Dreamwish" monster with a Level of 4 or lower from your hand.

Name: Dreamwish Lightiger  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Thunder/Effect  
Level: 6  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1800  
Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you don't have any monsters on your field. While this battles cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step.

Name: Dreamwish Globe Actor  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: WIND  
Monster Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1500  
Monster Effect: You can discard this card from your hand and Special Summon a monster with a Level 4 or less from your hand. When this card is destroyed you can Special Summon a "Dreamwish" or "Globe" monster from your GY except "Dreamwish Globe Actor".

Name: Dreamwish Globe Guardian  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Machine/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 2000  
Monster Effect: While this card is one the field no other monsters in your monster zone can be targeted by card effects. When this card is targeted by a card effect you can add a monster with a DEF equal or less than this card from your deck to your hand.

Name: Globe Dragon  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Dragon/Effect  
Level: 8  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500  
Monster Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned you can Special Summon 1 monster with a Level equal or lower Level than this card's from your hand. While there are 3 or more monsters with different names in your monster zone this card cannot be destroyed.

Name: World Trade  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Reveal a "Globe" monster from your hand with a Level of 5 or higher then draw a card: The tribute Summon of the selected monster requires one tribute Material less until the end of this turn.

Name: Stargazer Magician  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Level: 5  
Pendulum Scale: 1  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 2400  
Monster Effect: Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster.  
Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn.

Name: Timegazer Magician  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Level: 3  
Pendulum Scale: 8  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 600  
Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect.  
Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Name: Entermate Whip Viper  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Reptile/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 900  
Monster Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; switch its current ATK and DEF until the End Phase.

Name: Entermate Swordfish  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: WATER  
Monster Type: Fish/Effect  
Level: 2  
ATK: 600  
DEF: 600  
Monster Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK until the End Phase.

Name: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
Level: 7  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000  
Monster Effect: If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.


	2. Double Descent

**Author's Note: First of all I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who has read my first chapter. Thank you very much.**

 **Secondly since this is my first fanfic it would be nice if you could give me some feedback, so I can improve my writing. Also if you spot any mistakes I would be thankful if you could tell me, so I can correct them.**

 **I wish you a happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Double Descent

It was a desolate view. The sea as far as the eye could see and clouds covering the sky nearly every day. In contrary, the room she resided in, was decorated as if she were a royal. Most people would be happy if they could stay at a place as nice as this, even if the view was bad. However not so for her. Rin hated this place.

This wasn't her home and this wasn't a place where she had friends. This was a prison no matter how nice it looked. One night they had simply captured her and she didn't even know why. At first she had thought it might be the security of the city, but she was wrong. However she was sure about one thing: She would not stay.

By now she had already prepared everything. All that remained was to wait. Soon somebody would come and bring her something to eat. Until then she had to make sure not to arouse any suspicions.

A knock. "Enter," she replied in a half hearted manner and a young man wearing a red jacket came in. He held a tray with food.

As always she didn't respond and waited. When the man reached the table, he stopped and put down the tray.

Just as he was about to turn around she acted. She punched the man into the stomach and he collapsed onto her arm, unable to let out a sound. Hurried she put him to the side and took his duel disc. Luckily they had left her with her deck. Fully equipped she stormed out of the room.

 _They really underestimate me too much_ , she thought and looked at the guards, who stared dumbfounded at her escape. They didn't even react for a good while. Yet as trained as they were, they quickly recovered and ran after her.

Actually she didn't remember this pace's layout that well. Fortunately she wasn't alone. Some kind of resistance group had given her a plan on how she could escape. This included a map.

At first she had been suspicious, but after they told her the truth she got to terms with them. Though they only used her escape as a decoy.

By now the entire place was probably searching for her. _Weird._ That was what she had thought, but there weren't any guards around.

Without any hitch she arrived at her goal, a broad room with lots of weird machines and a round platform at the center.

Suddenly somebody came running in behind her. It was a girl with long dark purple hair and a face just like hers. "Who are you?" Rin asked and prepared her duel disc. Instead of answering the girl just walked past her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of here, what else." Still holding doubts Rin approached the girl and looked at what she was doing. If she remembered correctly this girl was doing exactly the same as what the resistance group had told her to do.

"So you've also been captured?" Rin asked.

"Yes," the other girl answered concentrated on the machine.

"Do you know why?"

"I haven't been told."

Seems like she wasn't getting anything out of this one. Not that it mattered, since she would be gone soon anyway.

Finally the purple haired girl finished and the platform activated. They were just about to go there when somebody appeared at the entrance.

"Sorry ladies, but I can't allow you to go any further." It was him, the guy who had captured her, Yuri.

 _So this is as far as it goes,_ her shoulders fell, _At least I won't go out with a fight!_ She prepared to face this guy, but the purple haired girl stepped in.

"What are you doing?"

"You go first. I'll come after you." Rin nodded and went to the platform. There was no reason for her to refuse. More so she didn't even know who this girl, who had the same face as her.

Yuri laughed after seeing this. "Guess I'll have to put the little bird back into her cage first. Still I can't let any of you two escape, or else the professor would be very mad at me."So he pushed a button on his duel disc and in response the light on the platform started flickering.

"No!" Rin was shocked and nearly lost all hope. Was this where it would end? Would she be imprisoned here for the rest of her days?

But abruptly everything returned to normal. She didn't even understand what had happened, before she was gone.

* * *

Yesterday had been pretty eventful. The whole time Sora had followed Yuya as his self proclaimed pupil, which angered the young entertainer so much that he challenged the cyan haired boy to a duel, demanding that if he won Sora would have to stop calling him his teacher.

Their battle had been exciting to watch. Sora used his Deathtoy Scissors Bear, a Fusion Monster, to capture Yuya's monsters from the graveyard and use them against their owner. However to everyone's surprise pendulum monsters didn't go to the graveyard. So the bear couldn't equip Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, which gave Yuya his chance for a comeback.

Today though, they would be happy if they even got the chance to duel. They were forced to visit the local museum with their school, as there was currently held an exhibition about iron and iron tools, which aligned with their history and chemistry classes.

Together, Yuya, Yuzu and Liam went as a group studying the collection. Actually Yuya and Liam had planned to sneak away and find a quiet corner to duel, but Yuzu was just too strict. When she realised what the two were about to do, she slapped both of them with her paper fan and dragged them along with her.

They entered a new room, where tools from the European middle age were shown. There was a report explaining how the iron back then was produced, about the importance of blacksmiths and what each tool was used for.

Liam just wanted to get this over with quickly. There were too many things which he didn't even know of, or which were completely useless nowadays. In addition in some rooms they didn't even have real exhibits, just iron tableware from expensive brands. If he hadn't misheard even their teachers were disappointed.

Suddenly a teenager from the side commented, "You don't seem too interested."

"You're right," he answered without properly looking at the person, "If you'll excuse me. I want to get this over with quickly." Then he dragged Yuya and Yuzu with him, turning to leave the room.

"Is that so..." the teenager mumbled, "You really haven't changed since I last met you, Liam" hearing his name the boy immediately stopped in his tracks and faced the teenager.

As he paid closer attention to this guy, he realised that the teenager actually resembled the image one would have of old archaeologists. He wore a light brown hat and vest, as well as several tools, brushes and loupes in several sizes, on a belt.

 _Right! Didn't he know somebody who wore clothes like this?_ he thought and asked "You wouldn't possible be Tetsu Yamamoto? The one from the ancient ruins back then?" He was pretty sure with his guess. After all there weren't many who would run around dressed up like that.

"Took you long enough. It has been a while," said Tetsu and laughed, "But what are you doing here? Last time I heard your parents were on the other side of the world."

"Liam, who's that?" Yuya interrupted and took a look at the person Liam talked to.

"Ah, sorry. This here is Yamamoto Tetsu, a friend I made while travelling with my parents. Tetsu this is Sakaki Yuya, a friend I made here in Miami. We're also going to the same Duel School." explained Liam to his friends, who looked at each other, "And this here is Hiiragi Yuzu, another friend I made. She's also somebody from the same Duel School as us."

"By the way, you said something about ruins and your parents travelling. What did you mean with that?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh, right! I didn't tell you yet," Liam clapped with his hands and explained, "Before I came to Miami City I constantly followed my parents around the world. During a long stay in Greece I met Tetsu at some ruins–"

"Theatre, it was a theatre," Tetsu corrected.

"A theatre where we played around quite a lot. Too bad it ended after a month, because my parents found out that I had been sneaking out of the hotel each day."

"Right, I was quite angry at you back then. I thought you had simply forgotten about me." Tetsu rubbed his nose and continued with the explanation, "Luckily we were able to meet again and sort things out."  
Liam could only laugh awkwardly after hearing Tetsu explain it like this. This "somehow" was that he had to duel Tetsu hours until he finally settled down. Rather this guy surrendered since he couldn't even win once.

"Oh yeah! About the Duel School, which one did you join? Could it be the famous LDS?" Tetsuya looked at Liam with big expectant eyes.

"No, not exactly," Liam admitted, scratching his head, "The school I joined is You Show Duel School. Though it's not as famous as LDS, I have a lot of fun there with my friends." Liam unconsciously smiled, while talking about the duel school. Even if it was a random decision to join, in hindsight it was a good one.

"Never heard about it." Those words were a heavy blow to their pride as You Show's students. "Could it be your skills have gotten rusty over the years?" And these were like a mountain dropping onto Liam's confidence. As always Tetsu said what he thought without holding back.

"Rusty? How about I show you what's rusty! Let's duel! Right here!" Suddenly he thought of something and looked back towards Yuzu. She seemed super angry. Maybe she didn't want him to duel during this school trip.

"Just you wait pipsqueak. I'll show you what this no name school duelist can do," she grumbled angrily, as Yuya tried to calm her down.

 _Guess there's no problem there._ Liam confirmed and turned back to his friend.

"A duel between us two in such a long time? Of course I accept." Tesu accepted the challenge with a firm tone. "Though we can't duel here. How about I show you to a different place?" There was no way Liam would decline so Tetsu led them through the museum. Luckily on their way, the teachers didn't notice what they were doing.

They passed through a door and then stood in a big empty hall. There was no carpet on the ground like in the other areas, only stone tiles. In addition there were pillars on each side of the hallway.

"Shall we begin, Liam?" Tetsu asked.

Liam was somewhat baffled, as there was still something missing for him "Without an Action Field?" he asked and looked around.

"This is only a simple museum. There's no Real Solid Vision System here." Liam could understand this, but he was a little bit disappointed.

"Let's start!" With a quick and energetic movement, Testu put on his duel disc without even waiting for Liam's response. Naturally Liam followed suit and prepared himself for the duel.

Finishing up they both of them shouted, "Duel!"

Liam: 4000LP

Tetsu: 4000LP

"I'll go first," announced Tetsu looking at his hand "After I set one monster, I end my turn." Tetsu then said in a serious voice "Now, my friend, show me how you've changed since the last time we met. Show me the duellist whom I couldn't defeat even once after 49 duels."

"Eh, you lost 49 times to Liam without even winning once?" asked Yuya with a baffled expression.

Hearing Yuya's question Liam was just about to respond when Tetsu interrupted, "Well... Liam, come on! It's your turn!"

"Sure!" Liam replied and carefully looked at the field. _Is he using a defence oriented deck? That wouldn't fit his style at all,_ he pondered and drew a card. His hand didn't look too bad. _I'll try this then_ , he decided.

"I summon Dreamiwsh Lioking(EARTH, Beast/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1400) from my hand. Battle! Dreamwish Lioking attack Tetsu's monster." The sleeping lion stood up and prepared for battle. "Furthermore during the Battle Phase Dreamwish Lioking's ATK goes up by 500." An aura of authority, the power of the king of all animals, could be felt as the lion proudly roared and advanced.

Dreamwish Lioking: ATK 1500 → 2000

Next the set monster, Koa'Ki Meiru Boulder(EARTH, Rock/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1200, DEF 1000), was revealed and cut in half by Dreamiwsh Lioking's sharp claws in one go like butter. "Since Koa'Ki Meiru Boulder was destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard I can add one Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru from my deck and add it to my hand," countered Tetsu flatly, not minding his monster being gone in the least.

 _So he's still using that deck. Then this should be easy!_ By now Liam didn't put Tetsu in his eyes at all. "I set one card and end my turn." Just in order to be safe he added to his defence. However he he probably wouldn't need to use it.

Dejected, Tetsu asked "Is that all?", after which he complained, "You're underestimating me too much Liam. If that's all you amount to nowadays I'm quite disappointed. Only going for my monster and setting one card... Seems like I have to teach you that I'm not as easily defeated as before!"

"I draw. Not too bad," said Tetsu while a creepy smile sneaked onto his face, "Time to demonstrate to you your own foolishness. From my hand I activate the continuous spell card Core Overclock. This card increases the ATK of all Koa'Ki Meiru monsters I control by 500. Next I summon Koa'Ki Meiru Urknight(EARTH, Beast Warrior/Effect, Level 4, ATK 2000, DEF 1500)." A centaur shaped beast made of iron and flesh appeared on Tetsu's field, bearing the crest of the iron chimeras.

"As expected of the great archaeologist known for his tenacity. Compared to him this boy is still wet behind the ears," somebody said from behind Yuzu and Yuya startling them quite a lot. Silently an audience of the museum's employees had assembled. Probably even they were bored with their work and happy about some form of entertainment.

Yuzu was curious and asked, "Could it be Tetsu has some kind of reputation?"

"He sure has. Though I guess most people wouldn't know," an employee answered, " With his 15 years he's one of the youngest professional archaeologist. Moreover he learned everything himself and is truly a prodigy in the field of archaeology. Too bad he still has to regularly attend school at home, since he missed out on some other things."

"Wait! He's 15 already? I would have thought him to be about eleven or twelve years old." Yuya exclaimed with a visibly shocked expression.

When his age was mentioned Tetsu got a bit red, however his attention swiftly returned to the duel. "Because of Core Overclock Urknights ATK is increased," explained the youngest archaeologist as a stream of energy merged with the centaur and several symbols on its body started glowing.

Koa'Ki Meiru Urknight: ATK 2000 → 2500

"Then I use Urknights effect by revealing one Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru from my hand. With this it is possible for me to special summon another Koa'Ki Meiru monster from my deck. I special summon Koa'Ki Meiru Bergzak(EARTH, Warrior/Effect Level 4, ATK 2000, DEF 200)." Another monster made of flesh and steel appeared, but this time it was a giant masked warrior with two swords in hand.

"And once more Core Overclock's effect activates," said Tetsu as one could visibly see Bergzak's strength increasing.

Koa'Ki Meiru Bergzak: ATK 2000 → 2500

"Battle, Koa'Ki Meiru Bergzak, crush Lioking!" If the attack went through Liam would receive 500 damage and Urknight would then attack directly causing a total of 3000 battle damage. Unfortunately this wasn't all "Moreover when my Bergzak destroys a monster he can attack again!"

"This is the end," commented an old man in a black suit from the audience. "This child is simply missing the experience to fight the Iron Hearted Archaeologist," this person was already assured of Tetsu's victory.

"Liam, that's not all you've got, is it?" Yuya questioned as he watched the duel between the two childhood friends.

"I activate a trap, Rough Awakening. It can only be used during the Battle Phase if I have at least one "Dreamwish" monster on my field. First I have to destroy all "Dreamwish" monsters I control, but in return I end the Battle Phase." Liam had already prepared a counter for this kind of situation. So at least he wouldn't receive any battle damage. Yet he didn't quite expect for his old friend to have improved so much, that he might have defeated him in his second turn.

"So you evaded that. However next time you won't be so lucky," Tetsu claimed as his battle phase was forcefully finished "Before I end my turn I set one card and play the magic card Koa'Ki Meiru Initialize. Using this I tribute my Bergzak which allows me to add another Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru from my deck to my hand."

Next it was the end of Tetsu's turn. "When my turn ends my Urknight's second effect activates. If I don't reveal a Beast-Warrior Type monster from my hand or discard an Iron Core it will be destroyed." Tetsu took one of the cards from his hand and turned it around so everyone could see it. "I reveal another Urknight from my hand."

 _Two of them? That's bad._ Liam knew this card too well. It was one of the more troublesome ones he had to deal with during their many duels. However there was something he felt he had to criticize, "It seems your reckless style hasn't changed one bit."

"Of course," Tetsu confirmed and shook his head in frustration, "But somebody like you has probably forgotten."

Then he sighed. "Since we're friends I'll kindly remind you once more. In this world getting something without any danger is impossible. Especially for us archaeologists. We find artefacts, restore and transport them to the many museums in the world. But this is only one side of the coin. How often does it happen, that such precious objects are broken by us, trying to bring them back to the world's light. It is a painful experience, seeing one treasure after another crumble in our hands. Yet the reward of having uncovered the forgotten, connecting people from the past with the people from now, is the best thing you could ever ask for. And without the resolve to take risks, there would be nothing."

As Liam listened to Tetsu's speech, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of nostalgia. Those were the same words this guy had said when they had first dueled. "I think I remember... " Liam answered reminiscing in the past. Although this sentiment quickly passed and he returned to his usual self.

"It's my turn again and I draw." Liam looked at his cards and declared, "If I don't control any monsters on my field I can special summon this monster directly from my hand. Come Dreamwish Lightiger(LIGHT, Thunder/Effect, Level 6, ATK 2200, DEF 1800)."

"Nice try, but with only 2200 ATK your Tiger won't stay for long."

"Whoever said it would stay? Didn't you just tell me that there was a price for everything? Following this principal I activate the magic card Good Night. This card allows me to release one "Dreamwish" monster I control and draw an amount of cards equal to half the level of the released monster." As Dreamwish Lightiger turned into motes of light, Liam drew three cards. It wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, but it might work.

"Since my field is empty I better fill it again. To do so I use the spell card Scapegoat," said Liam and revealed a card that depicted four little sleeping sheep. "By using Scapegoat's effect I can Special Summon four Sheep Token(Earth/Beast/Level 1/ATK 0/ DEF 0) in open defence position. Then I set three cards and end my turn."

With this Liam had built up a solid defence. He watched his friend and wondered, _How will your self destructive deck get you through this?_

"It doesn't seem like you understood anything at all, Liam. What a disappointment." commented Tetsu, "Holding back against your enemy like that... I even wonder whether you've gotten worse since the last time we dueled."

Liam quietly listened to the insult. He did hold back a little bit, but that didn't mean he would lose. After all there was the right time and place for everything in a duel.

After Tetsu had started his turn by drawing a card, he announced, "It's time to finish this boring duel. Allow me show you the new power I've attained since our last battle. From my hand I banish one Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru–" The heart of the iron chimeras was removed from this world, yet instead of joy Liam only felt apprehension. "Then I Special Summon: Supreme dragon made of flesh and steel with an unshakeable heart, descend Koa'Ki Meiru Maximus(WIND, Dragon/Effect, Level 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2500)!"

The audience was in awe seeing the big iron dragon appear from the sky. Even Liam was slightly startled upon resting his eyes on it. _That's a monster I haven't seen before,_ thought Liam, _Furthermore it has 3000 ATK. I can only hope its effect is not as dangerous as its appearance would suggest._

Still this was just the beginning of the turn. Pointing at his continuous spell he stated, "Core Overclock awakens once more and increases Maximus's ATK by 500," a fireball shot towards Maximus, which the dragon greedily absorbed, releasing a steaming aura.

Koa'Ki Meiru Maximus: ATK 3000 → 3500

"In addition to that I summon my other Urknight and he also gains ATK because of Core Overclock," once more the same happened, but Liam knew that the worst part was still around the corner.

Koa'Ki Meiru Urknight: ATK 2000 → 2500

"This is something you should know well," stated Tetsu, "By revealing an Iron Core of Koa'Li Meiru I activate Urknight's effect and Special Summon a level four or lower Koa'Ki Meiru monster from my deck," he turned around the required card from his hand, "So I summon another Koa'Ki Meiru Bergzak(EARTH, Warrior/Effect, Level 4, ATK 2000, DEF 200)," once more a warrior of iron and blood appeared. "However this isn't the end. Using my second Urknight I can once more Special Summon a Bergzak." Liam looked at the two warriors, who had appeared rising from the ground.

Koa'Ki Meiru Bergzak: ATK 2000 → 2500

Koa'Ki Meiru Bergzak: ATK 2000 → 2500

"Five monsters with an ATK over 2000!" Yuzu exclaimed seemingly worried. She held her hands together as if praying that her colleague would be able to get through this situation.

Surprise flashed through Liam's eyes, but he was sure, that his tokens as well as his set cards were more than enough to turn around the situation. But Tetsu went even further.

"I activate Maximus effect," Tetsu stated and Liam was already expecting the worst, "To destroy one of your Tokens. Iron Blast!" A strong storm raged and one Token on Liam's of the field was destroyed.

"Battle! Bergzak attack his Token!" As the knight approached Liam could still keep his cool.

"I activate my trap card, Drowning Mirror Force and send all your monsters in attack position back to your deck. _"_

"Counter trap activate, Iron Core Luster!

"What!" shouted Liam surprised. This wasn't the Tetsu he remembered, because his friend had never used a trap card as a counter before.

"By revealing one Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru I can negate the activation of your trap and destroy it." An explosion destroyed Liam's safety trap while Bergzak destroyed his Token, unhindered.

"Now comes Bergzaks second attack!"

"I activate my second trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and negate the attack. Then this card is set back face down onto my field instead of being sent to the graveyard," Using this card he avoided the first crisis, but there were still four more monsters who could attack.

"No matter, my second Bergzak attacks your little sheep." Once more a giant warrior attacked one of the little sleeping animals.

"My third trap activates, Dimensional Prison. When a monster attacks I can banish it." As one Bergzak disappeared from the field only three more monsters who could attack were left. Even if one attack reached Liam he would still survive.

"Still, now only your two tokens remain," said Tetsu, "My Urknights, get rid off those two!" The two centaurs charged at the sheep and trampled them beneath their hooves. After this Tetsu commanded, "Here comes the final attack. Go Maximus! Teach my foolish friend how a true duelist behaves!" The giant dragon opened its mouth and a a ball of fire emerged targeting the little boy. This time there was nothing left Liam could use to defend.

Liam: 4000 → 500LP

"I end my turn. I send one Iron Core to the Graveyard to keep Maximus from being destroyed," Tetsu said, in a seemingly disappointed voice as his Urknights and Bergazks were destroyed by their own effects.

Then it was Liam's turn. However the young man didn't respond _Why? Why didn't I take him on seriously?_ He regretted his choice of holding back before, _Was I too proud? Now I can't even win the duel with the two cards in my hand!_

"Don't give up Liam!" shouted Yuya from the sideline. "The duel isn't over yet. You can still fight! From beside him Yuzu added, "And win!"

 _Right! I can't just give up like this. Moreover I can't disappoint my old friend,_ Liam made up his mind. It was just as Tetsu had said, he had lacked resolve, but he would no longer.

"I draw!" When he saw the card he nearly jumped into the air out of joy. Just now he had already thought about surrender, yet such an opportunity presented itself. "Tetsu, you said I didn't take this seriously. You were right," he said bowing to his opponent as an apology.

"Is that it? Are you already giving up?" Tetsu questioned enraged. Everyone looked at Liam who had his head looking towards the ground. He didn't say a word as the people already thought it was true that he would surrender. Even Yuya and Yuzu wore somewhat dejected looks.

"Far from it!" declared Liam raising his head and stunning the everyone around, "This time I'll give you what you wanted, my all. Prepare yourself!"

"Let me show you the card which will decide this duel, Global Connection." he announced and put the magic card onto his duel disc.

"So, what does it do?"

"This card allows me to Fusion Summon a "Globe" monster from my extra deck using monsters from my field or hand as fusion materials."

"Fusion!" Yuya and Yuzu exclaimed in visible surprise. Even the audience in the background wasn't off any better and some even had their mouths gaping wide open. However the one who was shocked the most would be Tetsu, nearly falling onto his butt.

"I use Globe Dragon and Dreamwish Globe Actor from my hand as materials and fusion summon: Grand dragon overseeing the world, unite with your loyal servant. Fusion Summon! Come forth twin headed dragon, Globe Dragon DUO(DARK, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, Level 8, ATK 2500, DEF 2500)!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room, filled with people working at their computers... Nakajima was currently overseeing the office. The last days had been quite eventful. Pendulum Summoning had appeared for the first time in the world and even Fusion signals had been detected in town.

"Chief, we've picked up another strong signal of fusion summoning" a woman said turning around from her computer.

Nakajima didn't expect too much out of order since it was probably just the same guy as before. "Is it Shiunin Sora again?" he asked, not thinking too much about it. After all that boy had already been pretty much confirmed as being of their enemies.

"No, it's not," there was a slight pause before the employee continued "It's somebody called Sugawara Liam."

Another fusion user could spell a lot of trouble for them, so Nakajima immediately paid it full attention. "Sugawara Liam, wasn't that a new student at You Show Duel School?" he suddenly remembered and thought back to the boy he had seen in the files. That guy didn't stand out in any way until now.

"To think that boy would hide a secret like this. Moreover now there are two fusion users surrounding Sakaki Yuya..." mumbled Nakajima, before he gave out a clear order "I want everything about Sugawara Liam's background immediately!"

* * *

"Well done, truly... But still, your monster only has 2500 ATK so it can't defeat my Maximus, no my iron will!" Tetsu was still reassured of his first victory against his friend and downplayed Liam's dragon.

"Do you really think so?"

"What do you mean?"

Liam smiled as he looked at Tetsu. He couldn't believe his luck either. It was these moments that were the most fun while dueling. This feeling when the unexpected appeared. "Now Globe Dragon DUO's effect is put into action. By banishing one "Globe" monster from my graveyard DUO gains ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK. I choose Globe Dragon(LIGHT, Dragon/Effect, Level 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2500)!"

Globe Dragon DUO: ATK 2500 → 5500

"An attack value of 5500!" blurted Tetsu in an astounded voice, "Indeed, with that you can defeat Maximus." Still the iron willed archaeologist didn't lose hope despite the situation.

"Battle! Globe Dragon DUO attack Koa'Ki Meiru Maximus! Twin headed dragon, go forth and clear the path!" The dragon ascended into the air and moments afterwards a giant planet appeared in its spot, falling and crushing Tetsu's iron dragon.

"Maximus may be destroyed, however I still have 2000 life points left!" shouted the archaeologist full of confidence.

"Sorry, but it ends here. DUO's second effect now activates. When this card battles another monster, which has an original ATK higher than its own, all battle damage it inflicts is doubled," Liam stated calmly, as another planet, bigger than the first approached from the sky.

"What!" yelled the young teenager, as he saw his impeding doom descend upon him. Even if his iron will didn't shatter, he himself couldn't keep standing.

"Double Descent!" called Liam as the planet crashed on the ground.

Tetsu: 4000 → 0 LP

Soon the dust had settled and everyone could see the dazed Tetsu standing like an iron statue. As usual Liam walked over and reached out with his hand. "Tanks for the duel. It was a bit of an eye-opener for me," admitted Liam, "Thanks"

For a while Tetsu didn't respond and only looked at the outstretched hand. Then he sighed and took the hand. "It's nothing," he replied as he stood up. Meanwhile Yuya and Yuzu joined them. "And I thought this would be my first win," mentioned Tetsu begrudgingly, "Well, I guess it wouldn't have made me too happy to win like this"

"Nice Liam! I didn't know you could Fusion Summon just like Sora. Where did you learn that?"

"Oh that? I learned it from an article–"

Before he could go into more depth Tetsu interrupted, "By the way, Liam? Will you be competing in the Maiami Championship?"

The boy was puzzled. "Sorry, but I don't know about any of that," he admitted. After all he had just arrived since a little while and most of his energy had been spent on moving in.

"Eh, you don't know?" The group was flabbergasted. Was it really that bad he didn't know? Maybe he should have paid more attention to the news.

Seeing Liam's startled look Yuzu explained, "The Maiami Championship is a grand tournament hosted by LDS every year and the next one is already within a month. The price is of course a trophy. However in addition to that the winner will even be acknowledged as a pro duelist. So it's pretty much the wish of every duelist in Maiami City to participate."

"Right," Yuya spoke, "Though in order to enter you must duel 50 times and have a win rate of over 60 percent. There are only two exclusions to this rule: Either you can win six consecutive duels or you are directly invited by LDS to participate."

"So what do you say, Liam, will your participate?" Tetsu asked his old friend.

Liam didn't even even need to think about it. "Sure." Yet he didn't know whether he would have enough time for those 50 duels. Therefore his only choice seemed to be those six consecutive wins. At least he already had one by winning against Tetsu.

After this Yuzu challenged Tetsu to a duel. Unfortunately Tetsu, didn't stand any chance against her and was finished in two turns. They then took a short break, where everyone told a little bit about themselves. However Tetsu mostly talked about Liam.

"Oh right. I just thought of another funny story. Yuya, Yuzu, has Liam told you why he's wearing a glove?"

"No not that!" Liam shouted, but he was completely ignored by the others.

"I always thought it was just a weird sense of fashion." Yuzu said.

"You see, actually he hates getting touched on his right hand. He's so sensible about it, that back when I accidentally tripped and pulled off his glove, he jumped back like a frightened cat."

"Really? Yuya asked.

"Totally." Everybody except Liam laughed after hearing Tetsu talk about something so embarrassing. Fortunately Tetsu didn't know of all the other times something similar had happened, or Liam might actually shrink down to the ground, if he talked about it.

Blessing or not they were interrupted by their history teacher entering. The pupils' faces immediately turned pale. Tetsu tried to intervene on their behalf, without success. And so the three of them had to be in detention back at school until the late afternoon.

Because of this they didn't even have time to visit You Show. So Liam headed home and directly and entered his bedroom. _Seems like I can't use a Fusion Monster to surprise Yuya any longer. Moreover entering the tournament won't be easy,_ he pondered while putting his hand on his chin, _I suppose I should make some more changes to my deck._

* * *

"President, please take a look at this," reported Nakajima and handed a tablet with the newest reports to his superior, a young man with red glasses. Browsing through the information, the president didn't seem visibly moved. However he suddenly stopped at a certain page.

"Interesting, I didn't expect something like this," a smirk crept past his strict expression and he mused, "Another fusion user being so close, I wonder what their goal is." He looked at the video of Liam summoning Globe Dragon DUO. Then he browsed through several more files which had been appended.

"Should we take action any actions regarding Sugawara Liam, president?"

The young man put his hand on the center of the glasses, pushed them up and responded, "No, we'll wait for now," his tone sharpened as he finished, "But it wouldn't hurt to have an eye on him."

* * *

Card Corner:

Name: Globe Dragon DUO  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
Level: 8  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2500  
Materials: 2 "Globe" monsters  
Monster Effect: Once per turn you can banish a "Globe" monster from you Graveyard: This card gains the ATK of the banished monster until the end of the turn. If this card attacks a monster whose original ATK are higher than 2500 the battle damage is doubled.

Name: Good Night  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Select a "Dreamwish" monster you control and destroy it. Then draw an amount of cards equal to half the level of the destroyed monster.

Name: Global Connection  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Fusion Summon a "Globe" monster from your Extra Deck using monsters from your side of the field or hand as fusion materials. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and use its effect.

Name: Rough Awakening  
Card Type: Trap  
Trap Type: Normal  
Trap Effect: You can only activate this card during either player's Battle Phase if you control at least 1 "Dreamwish" monster: Destroy all "Dreamwish" monsters you control and end the Battle Phase.

Name: Koa'Ki Meiur Boulder  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Rock/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1000  
Monster Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru" or 1 level 4 or lower "Koa'Ki Meiru" monster from you Deck to your hand.

Name: Koa'Ki Meiur Urknight  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500  
Monster Effect: During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you send 1 "Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru" from your hand to the Graveyard or reveal 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster in your hand. Once per turn, you can reveal 1 "Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru" in your hand to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Koa'Ki Meiru" monster from your Deck, except "Koa'Ki Meiru Urknight".

Name: Koa'Ki Meiur Bergzak  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Warrior/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 200  
Monster Effect: During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you send 1 "Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru" from your hand to the Graveyard or reveal 1 Warrior-Type monster in your hand. If this card destroys and opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.

Name: Koa'Ki Meiur Maxmius  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: WIND  
Monster Type: Dragon/Effect  
Level: 8  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500  
Monster Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 "Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru" from your hand. During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you send 1 "Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru" or 1 "Koa'Ki Meiru" monster from you hand to the Graveyard. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select and destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

Name: Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can add this card to your hand instead of drawing, and/or send 1 "Koa'Ki Meiru" monster from your hand to your Graveyard to add this card to your hand.

Name: Core Overclock  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Continuous  
Magic Effect: All face-up "Koa'Ki Meiru" monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Once per turn, during you Main Phase, you can discard 1 "Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru" to have all face-up "Koa'Ki Meiru" monsters you control gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

Name: Koa'Ki Meiru Initialize  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Quick  
Magic Effect: Tribute 1 "Koa'Ki Meiru" monster to add 1 "Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru" from you Deck or Graveyard to you hand.

Name: Core Luster  
Card Type: Trap  
Trap Type: Counter  
Trap Effect: Reveal 1 "Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru" in your hand. Negate the activation of your oppnen'ts Spell or Trap Card and destroy it.


	3. Duel Me!

**Author's Note: First a big thanks to everyone who follows this story, added it to their favourites and/or given a review.**

 **Also special thanks go to** **SakushiRyu** **for helping me in writing the new summary. If you haven't read his stories yet I definitely recommend giving it a try.**

 **One thing I want to ask is, if you think I've got the characters' tones right, or if there are some, where I can make improvements. Please tell me in the reviews or pm me.**

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Duel Me!

High up on a throne he sat, wearing an uniform in purple. His image reminded one of a soldier with a high rank. Behind him was a window, letting through a faint, green light. The man tapped with his finger on the throne. While he sat there, impatient, a boy knelt beneath him.

"So one of them got away."

"I'm very sorry." The young man in front off him was very distressed.

After hearing this he remained silent, not acting for several minutes, that seemed like an eternity. Suddenly somebody stepped in from a side door. The person whispered something into his ear and he nodded several times. Then the messenger quickly departed and it was silent once more.

He sighed and said, "Truly, bad luck." The boy before him raised his head and he continued, "Who would have thought those amateurs had planned a diversion? More so that the diversion has been what actually went nearly unnoticed."

"But I still failed to capture the one from Synchro."

"As I said, it was bad luck. Nobody could have expected the transporter to malfunction and break down." Rising from the throne the man left the throne room, while muttering, "Still we've been thrown back in our plans. It can't be helped. We'll need to search for her all over again."

* * *

Once more he dreamt. He lay in the grass, enjoying the view of the starry sky above him. All was quite and peaceful. Without any forewarning the stars disappeared, leaving nothing but darkness. Desperation in his heart, he looked at the sky, wanting to catch even a glimpse of light. Then it happened. The brilliant sun rose high up above. Heaven and earth shook as the roar of a lion and the cry of an eagle resounded through the entire world.

 _Annoying!_ Liam complained and hit the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was quiet, for a while, but then there was that sound again. Looking up he realised, that it didn't come from the alarm, no, it was the door bell. While he wondered who it would be, to visit him at this hour, he got out of bed and walked down the stairs. When he looked through the peephole, he didn't see anybody at first. However several seconds later the face of a cyan haired boy came into view.

A quick turn of the key and the door was open. "What are you doing here this early, Sora?" Liam asked and yawned. Though he already had a hunch about what was going on.

"Duel me!" and bingo, Liam really was inclined to just close the door then and there. But he didn't, acting too politely for his own good.

As a decent host he first lead his friend into the kitchen and offered some hot chocolate. Of course the sweets loving boy accepted without a second thought. So Liam first prepared some hot milk, then mixed several kinds of chocolate inside and waited for them to slowly dissolve. After that he put it into a cup and added some cream on top of it. For the final touch he inserted a straw. Then he handed it to his friend. The boy took a sip. "I've never tasted anything like this," in high spirits Sora praised Liam, "Maybe I should drop by more often..."

 _As long as it's not 6am..._ protested the young man, however he didn't expect the boy to listen.

While Sora was occupied with the hot chocolate, Liam quickly prepared himself for school. When he returned Sora had already finished the drink and started munching down candy after candy.

"Are you done? Then let's duel!" The boy and looked at him with an eager expression. Where was that somebody, who had said he wasn't interested in dueling him, because he got beaten with his own attack?

To Sora's obvious disappointment Liam rejected. After all he had to leave for school within the next fifteen minutes. Sora loudly protested, but Liam just tried his best to ignore him and put his things together.

On the way Sora accompanied Liam until they reached the school's gates. The whole time the little guy had kept nagging at him and Liam nearly surrendered. Luckily he was able to resist until here. After all the boy wasn't allowed at school grounds. In the classroom he met up with Yuya and Yuzu. There he complained about the little pest, yet Yuya just reassured that he would get used to it after some time. Liam highly doubted it.

At least that guy wouldn't bother him during the lessons. This was what he had thought, until he saw Sora sitting on one of the trees, holding a binocular and spying on him. He felt disturbed being under constant surveillance. Completely distracted Liam couldn't even answer one of the teacher's questions. Yet each time he pointed outside, Sora had mysteriously disappeared.

During lunch break the cyan haired boy had even sneaked inside and tried to persuade Liam to duel him then and there. Though he wouldn't because it was forbidden at school. Also, the teachers were still kind of angry at him for running off during their trip to the museum. So he didn't want to risk getting into any more trouble.

Lessons finally finished around 1pm. Depressed Liam exited the building. What a day this had been already. Sora expected him at the school gates, but he just sighed, pretty much giving up. Together with Yuzu and Yuya they headed off to You Show Duel School.

When they arrived, the other children were already in the middle of a battle royal. They decided to watch quietly until they finished.

During this time Liam, still being followed, went to the bathroom. There he doffed his glove, putting it onto the counter, and quickly entered the toilet. At long last he had some privacy. However thinking about Sora just on the other side of the door made him cringe.

He left and washed his hands. Just as he wanted to put on his glove, Sora snatched it. "Give it back," demanded Liam with a stern voice.

"Huh, are you angry?" Sora asked cheekily,

"Give it back right now!" Liam shouted so loud, that it was a wonder nobody came to look what's going on.

"Seems what Yuya said about this," said the cyan haired boy and childishly waved the glove, "Is really true."

Since Sora didn't give up Liam tried to get it back by force. Unfortunately the boy was far too agile to be caught by him. In the end Liam asked with great self restraint, "So, what do you want?"

"You know already."

"So this is all just because you want a duel." Liam could barely believe it.

Hearing these words, the boy's eyes sharpened. "That's because I'm a bit angry."

"Why?" Did he give this guy any reason to be? It was him who had woken up so early in the morning and tracked him the whole day.

"Because you're taking too long! I even got up extra early to duel you, but–"

"Fine," Liam interrupted and stretched out his hand, "So if I duel you, you'll give it back?"

"Sure, if you win," said Sora pouting. Then he put the glove into one of his pockets, turned around and left.

 _So that's his condition. Truly vicious,_ complained Liam, _I guess the Deathtoy deck really is a fit for this wolf in sheep's clothing._

So he followed the boy back to the others. However the two were delayed a bit longer, because Yuya and Yuzu had a match running. This time Yuya won using his Pendulum Summon. It was truly a bit unfair. Yuzu barely had a chance to counter attack and lost during Yuya's third turn. Then Gongenzaka arrived and he proposed to have a duel with Yuya next. However Sora said he wanted to go first. It took a while until Yuya gave in, or rather he was told to let Sora go first by Yuzu, because he had just dueled.

"What kind of Action Field do the two of you want?" Syuzo asked the two to which Liam answered by sending a short message with his duel disc. "D10 is it?" he pondered, "Well, I've never tried this one before." He looked at the screen showing the Action Field Liam wished for "Oh! This looks good. I'm sure you can have a hot blooded duel in there," the principal commented through the micro, as he activated the Real Solid Vision System. "Action Field on, Dreamland!"

A floating island, full of greenery and a big city within its center materialised. There were also several lesser islands like this one further away. However there was a great contrast to the normal world. Stars were already visible this high up, while the clouds lay beneath them.

Yet the most prominent thing of this action field was the tall white tower in the center of the biggest island.

On the sideline Yuya mumbled, "This field kind of reminds me of my first duel with Liam."

"Interesting." Sora stood atop of one the many buildings looking down at Liam on the street. With a broad smile he encouraged his opponent, "Let's enjoy ourselves to our fullest."

"I guess."

"Eh, can't you show a bit more compassion," the cyan haired boy complained, "This is an Action Duel after all!"

 _Easy for you to say,_ thought Liam and heaved a frustrated sigh. _But he's right._ He looked towards the audience, _Fine, I'll make this my best entertainment duel as of yet._

"Duelists locked in battle," Liam started with the chant, his voice brimming with his determination.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters." replied Sora and jumped down from the building.

Syuzo and the children continued, "They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling," Gongenzaka chanted with a firm expression, reminding everyone of his Steadfast Dueling.

"Action," Yuya and Yuzu exclaimed in sync.

"Duel!"

Liam 4000 LP.

Sora: 4000 LP.

"Since you got to choose the Action Field, I'm going first." Sora said, then he announced with a innocent expression. "I start with my continuous magic Toypot." A big machine with a glass ball, lots of capsules inside, appeared behind Sora.

"With this card on the field, once per turn, I can discard a card from my hand, then draw one card. If it's a level 4 or lower monster I can Special Summon it to my field. Don't need this one." The boy put a Fusion Recovery from his hand into the graveyard. "What will it be, what will it be..." Finally he drew the card. "Lucky. Come on out Furnimal Leo(EARTH, Fairy/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1200)."

The cute lion pet with its white wings jumped out from one of the capsules and landed on Sora's field. Though the boy wasn't done just yet. "In addition I set one monster. Then I end my turn." A card appeared face down on Sora's field before he asked his opponent, "Ready Liam?"

"Of course." He drew and added the card to his hand. "Time for me to begin, and I'll start by making a big entrance. So I cast this spell." He placed a card, which showed two monsters crossing the world and meeting at its center, onto the duel disc. "Global Connection."

Yuzu was surprised by this bold move, "He's using Fusion already."

"Huh, so that's your fusion card. Interesting." Sora looked attentively at what Liam was about to do from here on out.

"From my hand I use Dreamiwsh Globe Guardian(EARTH, Machine/Effect, Level 4, ATK 0, DEF 2000) and Dreamwish Globe Actor(WIND, Spellcaster/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1500) as Fusion materials and Fusion Summon: Stoic guardian and reckless fool, merge together and call upon your master. Fusion Summon! Come forth twin headed dragon, Globe Dragon DUO(DARK, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, Level 8, ATK 2500, DEF 2500)!" Once again the twin headed dragon with its two planets rotating behind it emerged.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Tatsuya and looked at the monster, "So this is Liam's Fusion Summon."

Even the steadfast duelist Gongenzaka was shaken by this move and said, "Even this man Gongenzaka can't help but think, that Sora is in trouble."

Meanwhile Liam boarded his dragon. "Let's go DUO," Liam commanded and the dragon rose high into the air. From up there he was able to watch the entire area. Because of this he was quickly able to find himself an Action Card, which lay at the top of the central tower. Meanwhile Sora had found one hidden within a little shrine.

Now with an Action Card in his hand, Liam resumed his turn, "I now banish Dreamwish Globe Actor from my graveyard and add its ATK to DUO's."

Globe Dragon DUO: 2500 → 4000ATK

The dragon' size multiplied as its powers grew. After this Liam started with the battle phase. "DUO let's go with a bang, attack Furnimal Leo. Twin headed dragon, go forth and clear the path! Double Descent!" The dragon ascended to the sky and two celestial bodies came crashing down.

Yet Sora had prepared well and activated his Action Magic. "From my hand I activate the Action Magic Evade."

"Sorry, but I counter with the Action Magic No Action." Electric sparks surrounded the card standing in front of Sora, then it broke and was reduced ash. Slowly the shadow beneath Sora's feet grew and the distance to the planets lessened. Soon after the giant rocks crashed onto Furnimal Leo, creating a shock wave that threw Sora into the air.

Sora: 4000 → 1600LP

Dust clouds covered the field, but the cyan haired boy jumped out just fine. As agile as he was there's just no way he would be hurt this easily. "With this I end my turn," Liam concluded and waited for Sora's next move.

Before his opponent commenced his turn he dusted off his clothes and sighed "Phew, too close. I thought I would be pancake."

In response Liam vent his anger a bit by teasing his opponent, "At least you would be sweet then."

"I am!" pouted Sora and continued with the duel, "My turn and I draw." He saw the card and announced, "Time to get a little bit serious." With a devious grin plastered on his face he said, "I flip Summon my Furnimal Bear!"

 _Wait if this is his bear... Doesn't this mea–_

"This is where the fun begins." The boy imitated his idol and picked one of the cards in his hands, then revealed it. "I use this from my hand." There was only one card this guy would use so full of confidence, Polymerization.

F ollowing this turn of events Sora started to chant, "Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast, become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon!" A spiral had appeared in the sky and Sora ordered, "Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all! Deathtoy Scissors Bear(DARK, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, Level 6, ATK 2200, DEF 1800)!" From within the spiral emerged the bear from before, but now, instead of its cute appearance, it had the looks of a fiend out of horror movies. Blades instead of arms, razor like teeth and a scissor cutting through its belly.

"Let's see whose Fusion monster is better," Sora provoked Liam and then gave the order to his monster, "Battle, bear attack Globe Dragon DUO!"

"What's he doing?" Ayu asked the people standing beside her, "Deathtoy Scissors Bear only has 2200 attack power, while DUO has 2500.".

"I'm sure he has a plan. After all this is Sora we're talking about," answered Yuya, having his eyes glued to the battle.

Even Liam was a bit baffled by the cyan haired boy's move, yet he was sure that with this guy things wouldn't be so simple.

"From my hand I now play the magic card Battle Fusion," just as expected Sora had a plan. Moreover this was one of the cards Liam wanted to see the least right now. Yesterday night, when he had changed his deck, he thought about putting it inside, yet he decided not to. How ironic that it was now used against him. In a hurry he ran off to find an Action Spell and was even lucky enough to find one. Unfortunately, he wasn't lucky enough, to get what he had hoped for.

Hence Sora started to explain the card's effect. "When a Fusion monster I control battles, its ATK increases by your monster's ATK!" A strong purple aura shrouded Deathoty Scissors Bear within it and the monster growled.

Deathtoy Scissors Bear: 2200 → 4700ATK

Then the fiend used its sharp claws to cut the dragon into pieces. Liam could only watch on the sidelines, as his Fusion monster was overpowered by Sora's. He even received the recoil damage from the battle and slid backwards, nearly tumbling to the ground.

Liam 4000 → 1800LP

However this didn't mean he would let an opportunity slip by. "Because I have taken more than 2000 battle damage I can activate the Action Magic, Damage Draw" While he regained his balance, he further explained. "This magic allows me to draw two cards."

With a quick movement of his hand added the cards to his hand. _Well, not too shabby._ Liam smiled and waited for his opponent's next move.

"Since your dragon was destroyed, my bear can equip it and gain its strength." Sora's Fusion monster stretched its blade like arm and reached out for Globe Dragon DUO. The poor monster was then dragged back from the graveyard and stuffed into Deathtoy Scissors Bear's jaws. Then Sora's bear started to grow and grow until it was as big as some of the highest buildings in the town.

Deathtoy Scissors Bear: 2200 → 4700 ATK

"Guess there wasn't that much to your Fusion Monster after all," Sora commented while he mounted his monster. On top of the giant bear's shoulder he could now easily spot the many Action Cards hidden among the field.

Standing in front off the towering beast Liam admitted, "So I lost in a battle of fusion." Then he drew. "Anyway it doesn't mean much."

With his curiosity piqued Sora asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh it's simple," Liam answered, putting on a bit of a mysterious act, "Since I've already revealed my Globe Dragon Duo last time, I thought it necessary to add some new surprises to my deck."

"Please show me, show me, show me." Sora begged and looked with his puppy eyes at, or rather down on his opponent.

"Fine, but before that, here comes somebody you know, Dreamiwsh Colourbird(WIND, Winged Beast/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1400, DEF 1000)." Once more Liam's bird appeared and with it he started the hunt for an Action Card.

"It seems like Liam is slowly getting the knack of Action Duels," mentioned Yuzu, while she watched Liam riding atop his bird. But when she saw him rush through the thicket without looking forward she just had to add, "And just like Yuya he most likely won't ever get a driver's license."

"Do your really think so about me Yuzu?" Yuya asked to which Yuzu only nodded. In search for support the green haired boy looked to the others for support, but they all avoided his gaze. "Come on, it can't be that bad!"

Though before anyone could seriously answer, they were cut short by Liam's next move. "If Colourbird is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another level four or lower Dreamiwsh monster from my hand. Time for the surprise. I Special Summon the Level 4 Tuner Dreamwish Globe Envoy(LIGHT, Warrior/Tuner/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1200)."

Visibly shocked Yuzu shouted,"A tuner!"

"Doesn't this mean..." Yuya wondered and prepared himself for what was about to come.

"Incredible. So you can not only use Fusion but even Synchro Summoning." The cyan haired boy's eyes sparkled full of excitement. However this didn't stop him from getting himself an Action Card. After this Sora turned back to his opponent. "Guess getting you to duel me wasn't such a bad idea after all."

 _Tch, if only you had done it another way,_ Liam complained, but suppressed his anger, so that the audience wouldn't realise any of it.

Reaching out with his hand towards the sky he declared, "Now I tune my Dreamiwsh Colourbird and my Dreamwish Globe Envoy: Ruler of the night sky, embraced by darkness yet shining brightly. Synchro Summon!" A brilliant pillar of light pierced through the cloudless sky and day turned to night. The countless stars moved in tandem and converged to form a single entity. "Appear radiance of the dark, Starlight Globe Lord(LIGHT, Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect, Level 8, ATK 2500, DEF 2500)!" From the heavens descended the king cloaked in a mantle of stars, holding a silver sceptre upright in his right and wearing a purple helmet, which hid all but his pitch black eyes.

"So this is a Synchro monster," said Ayu her voice full of excitement as she held her hands tightly together.

On the streets Liam faced the gigantic bear head on with his own monster. Yet before he started anything new, there was still something else to be done. "My Dreamwish Globe Envoy has left me a little present, before leaving." Liam's Dreamwish Globe Envoy had left a coffer upon disappearing, that was lying on the field. It now opened. "And his gift is one card I can draw."

"Nice move, but even so, your monster has only 2500 attack power while mine has 4700. How will you bridge this gap?" Sora stood atop his monster beaming with confidence. Since he had won a battle of Fusion, he probably didn't believe he could lose anymore.

"Like this." announced Liam to the audience and smirked. "When Starlight Globe Lord is Synchro Summoned he destroys all Magic and Trap cards on the field, including Globe Dragon DUO, who is equipped to your bear."

"What!" everyone, but the actor himself, shouted taken by surprise.

"Grand Lord of the celestial bodies bring down your judgement on all impurities, Starlight Punisher!" Starlight Globe Lord waved his staff and from the starry sky meteors fell down to the earth, targeting Sora's Bear and destroying the equipped Globe Dragon DUO.

Deathtoy Scissors Bear: 4700 → 2200 ATK

Now that the path was clear Liam no longer hesitated and ordered, "Go my lord, attack Deathtoy Scissors Bear!"

"No so fast! Action magic–"

"Sorry, but my lord is immune to the effects of any magic and trap cards."

"No fair!" pouted Sora, who could only watch, while Liam's monster commanded the stars against his bear. The Fusion monster fought a hard battle, but was in the end destroyed. Moreover Sora had to take some damage.

Sora: 1600 → 1300 LP

Liam watched his opponent, who was now back to the ground. This felt much better, than being looked down upon the entire time. "I set one card and end my turn."

"It's my turn again," said Sora, as he drew. Then he pointed at Liam, "I activate the magic Toy Break. In order to use it I have to discard one card and destroy my Toypot." The Pot filled with toys cracked apart and Sora discarded the Action Magic from before. "In return I can draw two cards." Immediately after he used one of them. "Now with the spell Deathtoy Reborn I bring back my bear."

 _Not again,_ Liam complained as the fearful monster carved its way back to life.

"Then I set one card and end my turn." After he had finished, Sora dashed off to find another Action Card.

"Guess it's my turn then and I draw." After a quick look over his cards, he decided to try and finish this duel now. "I summon my Dreamwish White Knight(EARTH, Knight/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1500)." A knight in a white armour, a golden falcon on chest piece, rose on Liam's field. "Battle. Starlight Globe Lord, once more destroy Deathtoy Scissors Bear."

While the lord attacked the bear, ordering the stars as his servants to do his bidding, Futoshi asked, "I this the end?"

For Sora on the other hand this wasn't a problem. "I activate the trap Deathtoy Backup." An orange shield sprung up around the bear. "This card not only saves my Deathtoy Scissors Bear from being destroyed, but also increases his strength by 800."

"You still you take the damage."

Sora: 1300 → 1000 LP

Deathtoy Scissors Bear: 2200 → 3000 ATK

 _Right,_ _it won't be this easy,_ thought Liam and set one card before announcing the end of his turn.

"Then it's my time to shine again," said Sora and drew a card. "Deathtoy Scissors Bear, go and play with Liam's Starlight Globe Lord." The bear's claws stretched towards Starlight Globe Lord and made mincemeat out of him. Then once again Liam's monster was swallowed by the horrific beast.

Deathtoy Scissors Bear: 3000 → 5500 ATK

"I guess this'll finish it," Sora said with his always cheerful smile," I activate the Action Magic All Out. By discarding one card it allows one of my monsters to attack all of yours during this turn."

"What!" One could only imagine Liam's shock after seeing the beast who once more prepared for an attack.

"Deathtoy Scissors Bear shred his remaining monster and life points to pieces." The now once again giant bear's foot moved to crush Dreamwish White Knight. Then it came down and the ground shook. Only a cloud of dust and rubble remained. Though Sora didn't seem too happy. "You weren't that much after all. How boring."

As there was no sign of Liam, Ayu asked "Is this it?" Even the others already prepared to head inside the room.

"Too bad Liam lost. Now he has to start with his six wins all over again," Yuya said and waited for the field to disappear.

However, even after some time had passed, the action field didn't disperse and no winner had been announced. Soon everybody could see what had happened. Liam still stood at the same place and before him a trap was revealed. Without keeping the audience further in suspense he explained, "I activated my set trap Miracle Wish. This card reduced the battle damage to zero."

"Interesting." The annoyance on the cyan haired boy's face was blown away as he revealed his energetic smile once again. "Then I guess I have no choice but to end my turn here."

Liam responded to his opponent,"Sorry, I wasn't finished." This was where his backup plan would be put into action.

"Eh?" An expression of curiosity was plastered on Sora's face.

"Miracle Wish's second effect allows me to add one Dreamwish monster from my deck with an attack value equal or less than the prevented damage to my hand." Liam picked one card from his Deck and showed it to Sora. "I choose Dreamwish Angel(LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, Level 8, ATK 2000, DEF 2500)"

The cyan haired boy didn't seem too impressed. He waved with his hand and replied,"Well your monster is still far from my bear's 5500 attack power."

"Guess I should change that then. I draw." After adding the card to his hand, Liam turned to the audience and bowed. "Now everyone, regrettably it is time for this show to come to an end. But do not worry, I have prepared a special surprise to do so."

"First I cast the spell World Trade and reveal my Globe Dragon(LIGHT, Dragon/Effect, Level 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2500)." Once again Liam's ace monster was shown to the crowd by this spell's effect. Then he drew the card granted in return.

Unfortunately the audience wasn't this easily convinced after his last mistake. "But I already know that," complained Sora, annoyance written all over his face.

"Then I'll change the set up from here." He played a magic card and declared, "With the spell Short Dream I Special Summon the Tuner monster I just drew, Dreamwish Ascendant(LIGHT, Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect, Level 3, ATK 500, DEF 1200)"

Within a moment's breath annoyance was replaced by joy. "Oh, another tuner. So you're going for a Synchro Summon again."

"Not exactly, countered Liam and removed the summoned Tuner from the field, "Because I now tribute my monster to summon: Grand dragon with sky blue wings, bearing the burden of the world. Appear, Globe Dragon!" The dragon with sky blue wing, leaf green scales and the planet behind its back finally made its entrance again.

"Boring, there's nothing new to this."

Liam sighed and wondered whether this boy would ever let him finish. "You don't like it? Then how about this?" Pointing at his ace he commanded, "Globe Dragon use your world connecting powers to summon forth Dreamwish Angel."

Once more this just earned his opponent's scorn. "Can't you do any better?"

 _Just let me do my thing already, okay?_ Liam grumbled, yet he kept his cool and smilingly announced, "But this is where the surprise begins."

"I don't see–" Sora started, though Liam didn't even wait for him to finish anymore.

"Using the level eight Globe Dragon and the level eight Dreamwish Angel I construct the Overlay Network" A galaxy like construct appeared high in the sky, above even the giant Deathtoy Scissors Bear.

"It can't be," subconsciously Syuzo shouted into the micro, nearly out of breath by Liam's revelation.

"Could this actually..." Seemingly affected Yuzu exclaimed.

"Ancient beast chained to the past. Break your shackles and descend upon this world once more. Xyz Summon! Appear Globe Griffin(WIND, Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect, Rank 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2000)." The beast out of myths with gold and snow like feathers appeared, flying high above Liam's head.

"Even Xyz Summoning..." It took a long while for Sora to collect himself. This had truly been a surprise for him. "I admit, this is shocking, but your monster's attack power still isn't enough." The boy's will to win and his confidence didn't waver one bit.

"So?" asked Liam and gave the order for the attack, "Globe Griffin it is time to take care of this oversized toy."

"What are you doing?" Seeing Liam's monster head for his own, the cyan haired boy seemed baffled at first. Though he quickly changed his mind and got himself an Action Card.

Now for Liam was finally the moment to finish this duel. "I now detach two overlay units from Globe Griffin," said Liam as the two green orbs orbiting around the griffin disappeared, "To reduce you monsters power down to zero."

"Zero!" shouted Sora, though it was weird that he didn't seem too shaken.

Even so Liam continued without holding anything back. "Grandest of myths, king of all creatures, demonstrate your might and suppress all who rebel in the face of your powers. Gravity Release."

Deathtoy Scissors Bear: 5500 → 0 ATK

Suddenly the earth could be heard quaking. "Huh... Huh, huh! I'm flying!" Deathtoy Scissors Bear slowly ascended into the air, completely unable to get back to the earth. Now he looked just like an astronaut drifting in space.

"Roaring griffin cover the sky with your golden wings and decimate your foes." The griffin rose into the sky and placed himself directly in front of the sun that had risen behind it. Slowly flames converged around it until the mythical beast was completely covered by them. Like this the ancient beast shot straight at the bear. "Sun Annihilation!"

"Sorry but this isn't the end. I activate the Action Magic Evade." The bear made a swift but clumsy turn in the air so Globe Griffin completely missed its target. "Too bad, you mig–"

"Great dragon, annihilate all those who bar your path."

"What are you say–" Abruptly Sora turned down to his feet and saw a shadow growing larger. In response he raised his head. "Why, why is your dragon here!"

"My griffin's second effect activated when I used not only one but two Overlay Units," explained Liam with a confident smile on his face. This time the cyan haired wouldn't get out of it. "It has allowed me to Special Summon a monster from my graveyard, whose attack power is lower than the one of the monster I have reduced."

"What!" This time Sora didn't even try to evaded it anymore, after all it was already too late.

"World Descent!" The planet crashed onto the bear, pushing it back towards the ground. Even its owner was hit and his last life points were erased.

Sora: 1000 → 0 LP

However not only was Sora hit, he also was thrown back by the attack and fell from the island. Without hesitation Liam jumped onto his dragon and ordered it to fly towards the cyan haired boy. The young man reached out and shouted, "Take my hand!" Of course Sora immediately did so. Then Liam pulled him onto the dragon, who safely landed back on the ground. Soon after the Action Field had dispersed, Liam heaved a sigh and moaned "This time was too close."

"You said it," replied Sora a bit distracted, "Here, you can have it back," Sora returned the glove to Liam, who rapidly grabbed it and put it on even quicker, looking as if his hand were on fire without it.

Meanwhile the crowd had gathered and asked them if everything were alright. Replying that he was fine, but that he wouldn't want to duel for a while, Liam walked out of the room. Sora followed him, but only because everyone had decided that the next duel was between Yuya and Gongenzaka.

"By the by, where did you learn Xyz-Summoning?" Sora asked and licked his lollipop.

"There's not too much to it," Liam answered, "I just learned it from an article published by LDS."

"Is that so..." Sora murmured and didn't inquire any further.

Soon the sun reached the horizon and the day at You Show School ended. As always Liam went home alone and arrived by the time it was dark. He took the key, put it into the keyhole, turned it around and the door opened. Then he entered and closed the door. After he had thrown his school bag to the side, he dashed of for his room and fell onto the bed.

 _What a day..._ He sighed and looked at the white ceiling. _At least it can't get any worse._

* * *

High in the sky stood the crescent moon. Though its light was blocked by the clouds painting the landscape in a deep black. A cold wind blew through the area, raising leaves into the air and dropping them soon after.

As the wind receded the moon showed itself again. For a short moment one could see him, as he sat on the branch of a tree. He bit into a chocolate bar and pondered: Should he, or shouldn't he? There was no way to be completely certain. In the end he decided to push through with it. So he jumped down and lazily walked through the streets.

Nobody else was there. However some animals roamed around. One of them was a black cat. It sat quietly on the asphalt, but when he approached it, the cat looked up, staring deeply into his eyes. Then it ran away.

Soon the boy had reached his target, a little house jammed between two big empty buildings. If one didn't explicitly search for it, one might easily overlook it at this hour.

He stopped in front off the door and took out a card. With a quick movement of his hand the lock was picked and the door opened.

Without any hesitation he stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind him. In order to have some light he used his duel disc, which had a lamp integrated. Using it he sneaked through the house, investigating.

He went though the cupboards, checked if there was hidden something beneath the sofa and even took a quick peak inside the fridge. All in all there was nothing.

Since he couldn't find anything on the ground floor he went to the next one. There he saw only two doors. After entering the first one he had quickly realised that he wouldn't find anything here. After all it was only the bathroom.

Now only one room remained. If there wasn't anything in there, his hunch was probably wrong. Still he had to at least check.

So he tiptoed inside. A person lay beneath the bed sheet, sleeping. Careful not to wake the person up, the boy did his best while searching around and it didn't take long, before he had found something.

On the drawer was a deck. He carefully reached out with his hand and picked it up. While holding it, he examined the cards.

 _This guy really was hiding something!_ he realised and returned the deck. Next he opened the drawer and saw even more cards. Yet the one atop all other was what instantly picked his curiosity.

He took it and wondered, _I've never seen anything like this._ _What kind of card is it?_ However much he tried, he couldn't think of anything.

Some time later the boy was finished. He closed the drawer and turned around. Stunned he stood still. Before him sat that person, silently gazing at him.

* * *

Card Corner:

Name: Globe Griffin  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: WIND  
Monster Type: Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
Rank: 8  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2000  
Materials: 2 Level 8 monsters  
Monster Effect: When this card battles you can detach 1 or 2 Xyz Materials: Reduce the opponent's monster's ATK to 0 until the end of the turn. If you have detached 2 Xyz Materials, you can Special Summon 1 monster from you Graveyard with an ATK lower than the reduced value.

Name: Starlight Globe Lord  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect  
Level: 8  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2500  
Materials: 1 Tuner + 1+ non Tuner monsters  
Monster Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned you can destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field. This card is unaffected by Magic and Trap Cards.

Name: Dreamiwsh Angel  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Fairy/Effect  
Level: 8  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2500  
Monster Effect: While this card is on the field you receive no battle damage from battles with "Dreamwish" monsters you control. Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed.

Name: Dreamiwsh Globe Envoy  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200  
Monster Effect: You can banish this card in the monster zone and return 1 monster from your Graveyard to your Deck. When this card is sent to your Graveyard draw 1 card.

Name: Dreamiwsh White Knight  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Warrior/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500  
Monster Effect: This card gains 100 ATK for each other monster in you monster zone. While this card is on the field all other "Dreamwish" monsters on your field gain 400 ATK.

Name: Dreamiwsh Ascendant  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect  
Level: 3  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 1200  
Monster Effect: When 1 "Dreamwish" monster you control is sent to the Graveyard, you can discard this card: Add the monster to your hand instead. Once per turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can tribute 1 "Dreamwish" monster you control: Special Summon this card.

Name: Short Dream  
Card Type: Magic  
Trap Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Dreamwish" monster from your hand. You can only activate 1 "Short Dream" per turn.

Name: Miracle Wish  
Card Type: Trap  
Trap Type: Normal  
Trap Effect: If you would take battle damage: Reduce the battle damage to 0 then add 1 "Dreamwish" monster from your Deck with an ATK equal or less than the prevented damage to your hand.

Name: Deathtoy Scissors Bear  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
Rank: 6  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1800  
Materials: Furnimal Bear + Edge Imp Scissors  
Monster Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can equip the destroyed monster to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect.

Name: Furnimal Leo  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Fairy/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200  
Monster Effect: When this card declares an attack: You can have this card gain 500 ATK.

Name: Furnimal Bear  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Fairy/Effect  
Level: 3  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800  
Monster Effect: You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Polymerization" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

Name: Edge Imp Scissors  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Fiend/Effect  
Level: 3  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800  
Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Fluffal" monster you control; return that target to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Fluffal" monster from your hand.

Name: Polymerization  
Card Type: Magic  
Trap Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials.

Name: Toy Break  
Card Type: Magic  
Trap Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Discard 1 card and destroy 1 Toypot on the field: Draw 2 cards.

Name: Battle Fusion  
Card Type: Magic  
Trap Type: Quick  
Magic Effect: When an attack is declared involving a Fusion Monster you control and an opponent's monster: That monster you control gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster, until the end of the Damage Step. You can only activate 1 "Battle Fusion" per turn.

Name: Toypot  
Card Type: Magic  
Trap Type: Continuous  
Magic Effect: Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; draw 1 card and reveal it, then if it is a Level 4 or lower monster, Special Summon it. Otherwise, discard the card you drew. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect are treated as "Toy" monsters.

Name: Deathtoy Backup  
Card Type: Trap  
Trap Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: If a "Frightfur" monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect: That monster is not destroyed, also it gains 800 ATK.


	4. Nightmares Arise

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the support and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Also, if you know of an interesting archetype, which hasn't appeared yet and also exists within the game or anime, you can leave a review or pm me. I'll look whether it's possible to add it to the story.**

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Nightmares Arise

Sora's heart pounded heavily while he stood there, stock still. Then that person slowly opened his mouth and out came the words. "Hot chocolate."

Did this guy just say hot chocolate? No that couldn't be it, he must've definitely misheard. "Eh... What did you say?" It was still better to ask and make sure, since he was treading on thin ice right now.

"I asked, if you wanted hot chocolate." The boy was at a loss for words. He had broken into this guy's home and Liam asked if he wanted hot chocolate. This guy, he couldn't be real, could he?

But, in the end, the boy was unable resist the temptation. "Of course I want some."

"Then let's get downstairs," said Liam, picked up his deck from the drawer and left the room. Sora was inclined to jump out of the window, yet he decided not to. It wouldn't change what had happened now anyway.

At the dining table, Sora patiently waited. In front off him lay Liam's deck. Meanwhile his host broke the chocolate into pieces with a big knife. The cyan haired boy took one of the cards and asked, "Why didn't you tell us, that you had Pendulum cards?"

The cracking sound stopped for a moment, followed by a sigh, "How do you think Yuya would have reacted?"

"Fair enough," Sora replied and put the card back, "Still, is that all? Also, you didn't really learn Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summoning from some article, did you?"

"You really are nosy," commented Liam as he continued with his work. The milk was finished just seconds after.

Not content with this kind of answer Sora further inquired, "Will you tell me, or not?"

Liam looked at him for a moment, before pouring the hot white drink into a mug. "Fine, but only under one condition."

"Which would be?" Sora's attention heightened at the mention of a condition. It would all depend on this.

It took a considerably long time until Liam responded. Was he still thinking about it? Then he finally stated his terms. "You won't spread a single word."

"Is that all? Sure no problem." This was far too easy. Also, not spreading a word didn't mean there were other ways to... So he nonchalantly asked, "But what if I were to break our agreement?"

"For starters I could tell everyone, that you broke into my house." Okay, he got him there. It wouldn't be nice if Yuya and the others found out. Moreover it might not be very beneficial to his mission, if this were to spread.

Putting down the hot chocolate before him, Liam sat down opposite of him. In the meantime Sora sipped from the warm drink, enjoying its taste. _I really might get addicted to this,_ he thought, before asking Liam to tell him the whole story.

"Well, if you really want to know where I learned the different summoning methods..." Liam played with a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monster card in his hand, "Then I can only tell you it's an imitation."

This puzzled him. Didn't this mean there were other people who could use all summoning methods in this dimension. If so an invasion might prove to be difficult. Still he asked in doubt, "Imitation?"

Without batting an eye Liam answered to the questioning look on his fellow pupil's face, "Right, I once saw somebody else use these summoning methods and so I copied them. Though it did take several years."

"And who was that person?"

"I don't know who, but I can tell you how I met him..."

* * *

This place was so boring. He had been wandering around, full of hope, that it wouldn't be as bad as in the hotel room. But no, this place was no better. There were so many people around, yet everyone was only busy with themselves.

Still, he didn't want to go back. After all the moment he did, he would get an earful from his parents, since he sneaked away again.

So he walked on through the place, looking down at the lower levels on his left. Then he stopped, leaning on the stone fence. The sun was giving it her all today, making it so hot. Maybe he should return to the hotel, as it's air conditioned.

"Now give us all your stuff, old man," a guy from below Liam said. Seemed like a robbery. Unfortunately he didn't have a handy with him, or he would have called the police. There also weren't any other people around.

However the man they were threatening, surprisingly took out a duel disc. Then the ruffians also prepared duel discs, going to fight the man five on one. Seeing this Liam just couldn't resist to try and sneak a peek.

The outcome was pretty obvious. So were Liam's thoughts, but something unexpected happened. With considerable ease the man finished off all of the thugs alone. What's more he used weird summoning methods.

Then the man disappeared into one of the many hidden alleys, the thugs having fled. There was no way Liam could ever go after him from up here, so he left, returning to the hotel, fully content with his outdoor walk. "Fusion, Synchro, Xyz... I wonder if I can do it too?"

* * *

Hearing such a ridiculous story Sora could only respond with one word, "Liar."

"Think whatever you want." Liam seemingly didn't care to go further into depth. This convinced Sora that what he had been told was definitely a lie.

Still there was another point left unanswered. "So where did you get those Pendulum cards?"

"Picked them up from the street."

"Yeah, as if those would just conveniently lie around."

"That's just how things happened," finished Liam while he did the dishes. During their talk the sun had risen outside, bringing light inside the house.

This guy was really infuriating, trying to satisfy his curiosity like so. No, he didn't even try and just told some easily seen through lies. "Boring. Won't you tell me the truth?"

"Maybe..."

Hearing Liam's ambiguous response the cyan haired boy asked, "Maybe what?"

"Maybe to a guy who doesn't break into my house."

"Eh, well..." the cyan haired boy had to admit, that Liam had a point, but he still thought, _How long will this guy stay mad at me?_

* * *

Another day at school had ended. However their day at You Show Duel School was just about to begin. Unexpectedly some things were different today. For one Sora hadn't slept over at Yuya's place like usual and instead stayed with Liam. He explained, that this had happened, because he wanted more of Liam's hot chocolate. Also Liam told them that he wouldn't come to the Duel School. Instead he would go to the airport.

"I'm sorry, but nowadays it's really rare for me to be able to meet my parents," said Liam as he headed off to the airport. Yuzu could well understand his reason, although she didn't know how it must feel to be separated from one's family for such a long time.

That might be one of the reasons why he hasn't said too much about these things. Still she didn't want to press the issue. After all, who likes to talk about what may be painful.

Soon she reached the duel school with Yuya and was greeted by the children having some intensive training duels. As always Yuya couldn't hold back and pleaded to join them. She reminded him that it wouldn't necessarily be a good idea for them all to be in a duel together. Yet she couldn't stay strong and soon gave in, allowing a battle royal between the boys first.

Of course it didn't end there, because she and Ayu were really hyped after watching the others. So they had a tag duel next with Yuzu and Ayu against Yuya and Tatsuya. Too bad that they didn't stand much of a chance against Yuya's pendulum cards.

Those cards were far too unfair in her eyes, but that wouldn't change that they existed. Luckily she had already prepared some countermeasures. Unfortunately they didn't really work well in a duel with more than two players.

They dueled one after the other, until they were completely exhausted. Yuzu was one of those who didn't get to take part too much today.

Even if it had been only two or three hours, they were quite exhausted. In the end everyone went to the bathroom. There they washed away all the dirt and sweat they had accumulated. Yuzu had to remind Yuya to also clean his neck, as there was still some dirt from the duel in the marshlands.

Then they walked into the meeting room and talked about how they could improve their dueling. However it didn't take long until somebody, Sora as always, wished for some ice cream after such a taxing workout.

Since Yuzu was the one least exhausted, she decided she would get some for them. Ayu accompanied her on the way.

In the shop they had some trouble, since they didn't have enough ice cream left. So the two girls had to find another one, where there would be enough for everyone.

On their way back Yuzu complained that the boys should have gotten it themselves. Though she wasn't really angry at them, but rather that she had to visit four shops. On their second try they even nearly got all the ice cream they needed, but unfortunately Yuzu's favourite flavour, cherry, was missing.

Suddenly she saw two of Swatari's henchmen walking on the street above them. As expected of them the goons talked about some shady stuff. "Sawatari is going all out, isn't he?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to crush Sakaki Yuya, he said."

"Sounds like he's going to do something awful. He's going to be just attacking his weak points."

"Oh! We better hurry! He gets even more selfish when he's hungry."

Not even thinking about the consequences she followed the two, Ayu running after her. This time she wouldn't be the weak link in the team. Rather this time she was going to help the others by defeating Sawatari.

They passed through the residential district of Miami city. Not long after they had reached the port. One could see the sun setting above the ocean, yet it wasn't time to enjoy the landscape.

Finally it seemed like they had found Sawatari's hideout, one of the many warehouses built facing the ocean. Yuzu ordered Ayu to go back to You Show and tell the others about what's going on. Yet while she did so, a scream could be heard coming from the warehouse.

Without any hesitation she entered and there she met some wierd guy. Clad in a dark coat, hiding both his body and hair, he stood there gazing at Sawatari. Or at least that is what it looked like, since his face was hidden behind a bone white mask.

"Who are you?" Sawatari shouted while wiping away the bread crumbs on his face. This was something Yuzu wanted to know as well.

The cloaked person answered, "I am y–"

"Look! Isn't that Hiiragi Yuzu over there?" Kakimoto interrupted. They only now realised she was here? Was she really so invisible?

Seeing her Sawatari asked, "So are you two working together, or what?"

"No, I don't know this guy," she answered and put on her duel disc, "But I came here to teach you a lesson, because you said that you would do everything it takes to defeat Yuya. I definitely won't let that happen."

"Hiiragi Yuzu, you've fallen into our–" This guy was unbelievable. The earlier she taught him a lesson the better.

She shouted not allowing Sawatari to say another word, "Duel me!"

"Have you already forgotten about me?" the masked guy complained, "He's my prey." Really, who was this? Though she wasn't sure, should or shouldn't she let him go first. He did come here before her, true, but she had to stop Sawatari from taking his revenge on Yuya.

Yet before she could decide Sawatari claimed, "It doesn't matter who of you comes first, or evevn if you come at me together. I'll beat you nonetheless."

"What a gigantic ego. Oh well..." the masked guy stated, while sizing down his opponent, "No wonder you lost against Sakaki Yuya."

"What did you say!" Sawatari screamed.

Ootomo could only comment dejectedly, "Oh boy, this isn't going to end nicely."

The arrogant guy turned towards her and said, "Hiiragi Yuzu, I'll take care of this guy first. Just you wait until then."

"Sorry but a loser like you won't get to that," the masked guy interjected and prepared to duel. His duel disc was pitch black and looked somewhat like a scythe.

"Shut up!" yelled Swatari and readied his duel disc, "I'll crush you."

"Duel!"

Sawatari: 4000 LP

Mask: 4000 LP

"I start and set one monster," the cloaked person said and placed a monster onto the ominous duel disc, "Then I end my turn."

"Is that all?" Sawatari and his goons broke out in loud laughter which echoed throughout the hall, "You only set a single monster? And here I was expecting something."

After she realised that this guy probably didn't stand a chance Yuzu decided to take his place. "Hey, if you can't do it, I–"

"Shut it." the masked man barked at her. Just too rude. Maybe before teaching Sawatari a lesson, she should take care of him. If only she had brought her paper fan along.

After his laughter Sawatari wore a confident smile and bragged, "I'll take care of this monster in no time."

"I wonder who'll take care of whom." The masked man responded with a voice that told that he wasn't even putting Sawatari into his eyes. By this point Yuzu wasn't even sure, who of the two before her was worse.

"This monster, take care of me? If you think so I, the great Neo Sawatari, will gladly destroy your confidence," declared the young man and drew a card, "It's my turn and I use the magic card One for One. However in order to activate its effect I have to discard one monster. Then I can special summon a level 1 monster from my deck." He discarded Mobius the Frost Monarch(WATER, Aqua/Effect, Level 6, ATK 2400, DEF 1000) and put another monster onto his duel disc. "Come forth Level Eater(DARK, Insect/Effect, Level 1, ATK 600, DEF 0)." It was a red bug with the image of a big yellow star on its back.

"A bug for a bug, how fitting."

"You little..." said Sawatri and raised his fist, "I now Tribute Summon my Granmarg the Rock Monarch(EARTH, Rock/effect, Level 6, ATK 2400, DEF 1000) by sacrificing Level Eater." A giant in golden armour and draped in purple cloth appeared on Sawatari's side of the field.

Seeing this Yuzu guessed that Sawatari must've gotten some new rare cards. What's more this was one of the monsters her father had told her about recently. If she wasn't wrong it belonged to the monarch archetype, which focused heavily on defeating players who use the extra deck. After she had thought about it for a bit longer, she came to the realisation that Sawatari must've planned to use it against Yuya.

"Furthermore when Granmarg was tribute summoned he can destroy a set card. Guess which one it will be." Well then, what kind of card had given the cloaked guy his confidence? Yuzu guessed it would be some nasty Flip monster, but she wasn't completely sure.

The masked man hissed, while slowly the set monster was revealed and forth sprang a gruesome devil. However it was instantly destroyed by the monarch's rock shaking power. Contrary to everyone's expectations though, the cloaked guy merely laughed, "Hehehe..."

"What's so funny?" Sawatari asked with an irritated tone.

From the side Yamabe jeered, "This guy has probably lost it after losing his monster."

"Yeah right," Kakimoto said, "Hey you, it's better to give up now, before the boss gets serious."

"Idiots," the cloaked guy said. So now he's throwing around insults. This was no way to hold a duel. It went against Yuzu's pride as an Entertainment Duelist.

Even Sawatari and his goons were so exasperated that they shouted, "What!"

"Where were we? Oh, yes," the cloaked guy said and put the destroyed monster from his field to the graveyard, "Thanks to this imbecile destroying my Nightmare Spawn(DARK, Fiend/Effect, Level 1, ATK 0, DEF 0)," he pointed to his opponent and went on with his speech, "I can now Special Summon as many Nightmare Spawns from my deck as possible." When he finished with his explanation two more of those horrifying creatures appeared on his field in open defence position.

"That's it?" the rich kid scoffed, "Child's play!" Then he picked out one of the cards in his hand and claimed, "If that's all you got, I've already won." He played a spell, which showed a shower of lighting descend onto the ground. "An amateur like you probably doesn't even know this super powerful card!"

"Raigeki!" the masked guy exclaimed while lighting struck from the sky and destroyed all his new monsters.

"You did know," stated Sawatari seemingly surprised, "On the other hand which duelist wouldn't have heard of such a famous magic card?" Even Yuzu couldn't help but feel worried, as she didn't know whether the shock in the masked guy's voice just now was real or not. Though she wasn't even sure if she should cheer for any of the two duelists.

"Still this is just the beginning, because now I play the magic card Double Summon. Using it I can perform another normal summon this turn." If Sawatari were to summon a monster with 1600 ATK or more, he might win. Subsequently Yuzu already prepared to duel him next. However Sawatari betrayed her expectations.

"I tribute my Granmarg the Rock Monarch to Tribute Summon his even more powerful form, Granmarg the Mega Monarch(EARTH, Rock/Effect, Level 8, ATK 2800, DEF 1000)." An even grander version of Granmarg appeared on the field. It looked intimidating to say the least. Standing before it was as if a mountain would come crashing down on oneself. Yet Yuzu wasn't sure what would be the use of summoning a monster that's only slightly stronger. Especially considering its effect.

"Too bad that there aren't any more set cards on the field or I could destroy them. No matter. Since my Granmarg has been Tribute Summoned using an Earth monster as tribute I can draw a card." Right! She had completely forgotten that all the Mega Monarchs gained an additional effect, when a monster of the same attribute was used to summon them.

"Huh, lady luck seems to be on my side." Sawatari exclaimed after he drew his card "I activate the magic card Back-Up Rider which increases my Granmarg's ATK by 1500"

Granmarg the Mega Monarch: 2800 → 4300 ATK

"Oh yes!" Sawatari proudly shouted, "Now for the end, attack this nameless guy."

Did the masked guy just smile? She couldn't see his face but it sure felt like it. "Because your pathetic monster attacks me directly, I can special summon Nightmare Spectre from my hand" A ghost made up of skeletons clad in a dark aura appeared. It seemed as if this spirit could fall apart at any moment, yet somehow it held together.

"Only a useless shield. Granmarg finish his last monster." Within moments the mountain like royal had disposed of the creature standing in its way. "You survived this turn, but you have no monsters left."

"Right, you were actually dumb enough to fall for that." She was sure now. This guy was definitely up to no good.

"Jeez, you still think you can win?" Sawatari was sure of his victory as were his goons, who supported their leader.

The masked guy seemed quite impatient, as he asked, "End your turn yet?"

"Sure," answered the arrogant boy and waved dismissively with his hand, "Try whatever you want."

"Finally I can get to squashing the vermin," said the cloaked guy and drew his next card, "First I activate the Spell Allure of Darkness which allows me to draw to cards. In return I have to banish one dark attribute monster."

The cloaked guy drew two cards and then banished one monster from his hand. "But this is only the beginning. Once more I use the Spell Allure of Darkness." What was this guy hoping for? Banishing one monster after another from his hand, wasn't this just stupid? After all he needed some kind of shield to defend against Granmarg.

"Again?" Sawatari asked, "What's even the use of drawing so many cards."

After the masked guy and drew another two cards, and banished a monster. He responded, "Amateur. Whatever, I play another Allure of Darkness."

"Pff, what are you even doing."

Ignoring Sawatari's and his goons' comments the masked guy drew and then banished the third monster. "Next I cast the spell Pot of Nightmares. In order to use it I must send three banished monsters to the graveyard and I cannot perform any Normal Summon this turn. I can however draw two extra cards."

By now the rich kid could barely hold his laughter and exclaimed,"Just give up and say you've got a bad hand."

"Is that how it looks to you?"

"Of course! You can't even perform a Normal Summon anymore!"

"Then I'm just not going to Normal Summon."

"Eh?"

"Time for an idiot to learn something," said the masked guy in an amused tone and revealed two cards, "Using the scale two Nightmare Berserker(DARK, Fiend/Pendulum/Effect, Level 4 Pendulum Scale 2, ATK 2100, DEF 0) and the scale five Nightmare Schemer(DARK, Fiend/Pendulum/Effect, Level 4, Pendulum Scale 5, ATK 1400, 0) I set the pendulum scale."

"Pendulum!" everyone exclaimed in shock. Yuzu could barely believe, that there was somebody aside from Yuya, who could use this summoning method. What's more she didn't know there were any pendulum cards aside those from her childhood friend's.

Without waiting for the audience to to recover from their surprise the masked guy continued. "From this moment forth I can Pendulum Summon monster from level 3 to 4." A shining pendulum appeared in the sky, opening a dark portal. "Swing pendulum of hatred. Pierce through the light and paint this world black. Pendulum Summon! Arrive my monsters: Nightmare Imp(DARK, Fiend/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1800, DEF 0) and my two Nightmare Hell Hounds(DARK, Beast/Effect, Level 3, ATK 1300, DEF 0)"

With his eyes wide open Sawatari admitted, "You got me there." Then he shook his head. "Too bad you couldn't summon any monster stronger than my monarch."

"Oh, they're mere sacrifices." Hearing this Yuzu couldn't help but pity these creatures, even though their outwards appearance was horrifying. "If I destroy my Nightmare Hell Hounds, I can activate my Nightmare Berserker's effect, which prevents you from activating any magic and trap cards until the end of my turn." The two dogs were inhaled by Nightmare Berserker after which the fiend spewed out a dark fog that covered the field.

"And? I don't even have any set cards." Truly, this seemed rather useless, but Yuzu had an inkling that there was more to come. Probably by now even Sawatari had realised.

The masked guy said, "Then this will be more to your taste. By destroying the last Nightmare monster under my control, Nightmare Schemer allows me to return one monster to the hand." The masked guy's last monster turned into an orb that was thrown at Granmarg. When it hit the monarch disappeared from the field.

"My Granmarg..." Sawatari's mouth hang open, barely believeing that his monster was so easily dealt with.

"Heh," the masked guy enjoyed Sawatari's despair all the more, "The greatest part hasn't even begun yet. But now it will!"

Having recovered Sawatari stated, "Get real, you don't have any monsters. You can't even Normal nor Pendulum Summon."

"So? There are still ways to end you."

 _Here it comes,_ Yuzu thought, _Still, what's this guy's trump card?_

"One of those is this," The masked guy showed a card depicting a black pool, within which were the skeletons of many animals, humans and monsters. Yet between all those bones two glowing eyes could be seen. "Tar Pitch Fusion."

Yamabe couldn't help but shout, "Fusion? But there's no monsters on your field and neither any cards in your hand!"

"Field, hand? What does that even matter? I'm using the monsters from my Graveyard."

"Impossible, this would mean..."

"Yes, from the very beginning, you imbecile fell right into my trap," So when he said that the set monster would be enough to defeat Sawatari, he only wanted him to destroy it. Finally Yuzu understood why he had been laughing back then.

"I banish the ten Nightmare monsters in my graveyard"

"Ten!" Finally she understood that, sending all those additional monsters to the graveyard had truly been in preparation for this one move. Fortunately Yuzu hadn't challenged this guy before, or she would have likely also fallen for this trap.

"Evil creature stitched together from the most horrible of nightmares, crawl out of the abyss of dreams: Fusion Summon! Nightmare Patchwork(DARK, Zombie/Fusion/Effect, Level 7, ATK ?, DEF 0)!"

"Monstrosity!" cried Sawatari and his goons when they saw the fusion monster. It was a combination of all kinds of things: dinosaurs, black slime, human shapes and many more.

"Haven't you heard? You shouldn't judge by outward appearance." Those were some surprisingly decent words coming from such a rude guy. Though, just as Yuzu expected, he couldn't keep up the nice act for long. "Actually you might be right this time. After all my monster will become your worst nightmare. You see Nightmare Patchwork's ATK is 800 times the amount of monsters used to fusion summon it."

Nightmare Patchwork: 0 → 8000 ATK

"Impossible, impossible, impossible!" shouted the spoiled child over and over again, as all colour faded from his face.

"Fabulous! What a wonderful expression you're showing me," the masked guy clapped with his hands and ordered, "Now my monster, give him his reward. Send him into the eternal abyss."

The masked guy's monster approached, yet instead of punching or releasing some kind of energy stream it fell flat onto Sawatari. "Aaaah!" screamed the arrogant boy cried out as the monster closed in on him.

Sawatari: 4000 → 0 LP

Sawatari lay on the ground, not moving. "Trampling on insects like you truly is enjoyable!" The masked guy revelled in his opponent's demise, but there was no way Yuzu could even faintly relate to him though.

Yamabe tried to help up Sawatari, but the arrogant boy didn't respond. "Hey, Sawatari. Sawatari wake up." Next Yamabe shook Sawatari, but to no avail.

"This guy, he's dangerous," Ootomo interrupted, "Let's get out of here!" The three goons holding their leader ran off, only leaving her and the cloaked guy.

Suddenly the guy with the bone white mask turned towards her. "Time for the next one." If he really wanted to fight her, then a fight he would get. She prepared her duel disc, yet before she could even act somebody held her back.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore," a guy with spiky purple and black hair said. This newcomer also wore a mask and a coat.

 _What's up with everyone today?_ Was there some kind of masquerade in the region? Though, somehow Yuzu couldn't reject after seeing the purple haired guy's eyes. It felt like she knew him.

"So Mr. Spy finally decides to reveal himself."

"You knew." said the guy with the spiky hair and readied his duel disc, "Then you really must be an Academian agent."

Again the guy with the bone white mask prepared to duel. "What academy? Don't know bout it."

"Let's see whether you'll continue playing dumb when I'm finished with you."

"Duel!"

Bone: 4000 LP

Spiky: 4000 LP

Both player drew five cards, then the guy with the black, purple hair began. "I set five cards and end my turn." This was something she definitely didn't expect.

"Set five cards? Pathetic," insulted the rude guy and drew a card. "Then I'll show you how to duel. While I don't control any monsters I can Special summon this card from my hand. Come into existence Nightmare Chimera(DARK, Beast/Effect, Level 5, ATK 2100, DEF 0). In addition I summon my Nightmare Hell Hound(DARK, Beast/Effect, Level 3, ATK 1300, DEF 0) to my field. Because it was Normal Summoned I can Normal Summon another Nightmare monster. Appear Nightmare Clown(DARK, Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect, Level 2, ATK 700, DEF 0)" Three monsters during the first turn without Pendulum Summoning. This kind of reminded Yuzu of Liam's catastrophic first duel at You Show. Though, there was no way Liam would act like this, was there?

"Everything is ready. From my hand I activate the Spell Nightmare of Ruin. This card destroys three of my Nightmare monsters, but in return I destroy all magic and spell cards on the field." A grey mist appeared in the area. It slowly covered the entire field, giving off a foul stench.

 _Stench, it couldn't_ be? Yuzu looked at the field, trying to ascertain her guess. However by now the mist was gone and so were the set cards.

"Seems you're unfazed even by this. What are you, a stone? Guess I'll have to shake things up then. From my Graveyard I banish my Nightmare Clown and Nightmare Hell Hound and Synchro Summon: Mad laughter and monstrous loyalty combine and awaken the raging hero. Synchro Summon! Appear Nightmare Knight(DARK, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, Level 5, ATK 2000, DEF 0)."

Confusion in his voice the spiky haired guy asked, "Synchro and fusion?"

"Finally reacting? Good." Even though she couldn't see this rude guy's face, she was sure there was a big smirk painted on it. "Now my knight, shred his life points into oblivion!"

"I activate the effect of my spells, The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil, from my graveyard and Special Summon them as monster(DARK, Warrior, Level 4, ATK 0, DEF 300). But when they leave the field they will be banished, instead of being sent to the graveyard."

"Annoying. Still my Knight is better than yours. Especially so since my Knight can attack twice per turn." The masked guy commanded his monster to attack and two of the Phantom Knights were destroyed in but an instant. "Too bad I didn't get through. Oh well, I'll simply end my turn by setting two cards."

"My turn," announced the guy with the purple hair and drew a card, "I summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm" Another armour inhabited by a spirit appeared. "This is it, the moment when the strength of my deck manifests. Using my level 4 The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil and my level 4 The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm I overlay: Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs. Xyz Summon! Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dargon(DARK, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, Rank 4, ATK 2500, DEF 2500)!"

Unimpressed the guy with the bone white masked commented, "Xyz, so you're not just some random pushover."

"My Dragon's effect now activates! By detaching one Overlay Unit I can halve an opponent's level five or higher monster's power and my dragon gains attack strength by the same amount." This effect was definitely not a pushover in Yuzu's eyes.

But the masked guy responded nonchalantly, "Whatever."

"Treason discharge!" Rays of violet energy shackled the black knight while the dragon was enhanced with their power.

Nightmare Knight: 2000 → 1000 ATK

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dargon: 2500 → 3500

"And once more. Treason Discharge!"

Nightmare Knight: 1000 → 500 ATK

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dargon: 3500 → 4000

"I attack Nightmare Knight with my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." The black dragon came storming at the shackled knight, putting its full power on display.

"And I've been waiting for this, because now my trap Nebulous Nightmare activates." A trap that showed a sword trying to cut a devil, partially mist, revealed itself. "It prevents the destruction of all Nightmare monster and prevents all battle damage I receive during this turn."

"Phantom Knight's Spear's effect now activates. When my opponent activates a trap I can banish it from my graveyard. If I do so your trap is negated and destroyed." A spear rose from the depths, pointing at the masked man. Mere moments later the trap card crumbled to bits. "Moreover you take 100 damage." The spear shot out, yet the masked guy didn't even flinch as it brushed past his mask, leaving a clearly visible nick.

Mask: 4000 → 3900 LP

By now Yuzu was sure, there was real solid vision, even if she didn't understand how this was made possible.

"Go take down that fake knight, Revolt of Lightning Disobey." The black dragon stormed at the knight, crushing him with its jaws and defeating him.

Mask: 3900 → 400

But that was not all, because when the dragon had rammed into the knight, an explosion had occurred. Fortunately the spiky haired guy had protected her from any harm, but his goggles were damaged in the process.

After the smoke dispersed there were still flames burning on the ground. Then the guy with the spiky hair took off his goggles and mask and what she felt after seeing his face could only be described in one word, shock. "Yuya, is that you?"

On the other side stood the guy with his bone white mask, broken in half. "You will pay for this!" he shouted, while covering one half of his face with his hand, blood dripping through his fingers. "I activate my trap Fea–"

"Yuzu!" she could hear Yuya's shout, then her bracelet suddenly glowed.

Just then the purple haired guy raced towards his opponent and grabbed him. "You're not getting away."

Then it got so bright she screamed for a moment, yet the moment she looked up, only she was left standing within the warehouse.

* * *

Card Corner:

Name: Nightmare Patchwork  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Zombie/Fusion/Effect  
Level: 7  
ATK: ?  
DEF: 0  
Materials: 2+ "Nightmare" monsters  
Monster Effect: This card's ATK is 800 times the amount of Fusion Materials used to Fusion Summon it. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can equip the destroyed monster to this card. This card gains the combined original ATK of all monsters which were equipped with this effect.

Name: Nightmare Knight  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
Level: 5  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 0  
Materials: 1 "Nightmare" Tuner + 1+ "Nightmare" non-Tuner monsters  
Monster Effect: This card can only be Synchro Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the listed Synchro Materials from your Graveyard. This card can attack twice per turn.

Name: Nightmare Chimera  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Fiend/Effect  
Level: 5  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 0  
Monster Effect: This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you don't control any monsters. If you do so, banish this card in the monster zone at the end of the turn it was Special Summoned.

Name: Nightmare Berserker  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Fiend/Pendulum/Effect  
Level: 4  
Scale: 2  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 0  
Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can destroy 2 "Nightmare" monsters you control: Your opponent cannot activate any spell and trap cards until the end of this turn.  
Monster Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again in a row. When this card is destroyed by battle you can set it into your Pendulum Zone.

Name: Nightmare Schemer  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Fiend/Pendulum/Effect  
Level: 4  
Scale: 5  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 0  
Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy 1 "Nightmare" monster you control and return 1 card your opponent controls to the hand.  
Monster Effect: When a card or effect is activated, that targets a "Nightmare" monster(s), you can send this card in your monster zone to the Graveyard: Negate the activation and destroy the card. When this card in your monster zone is destroyed by a card effect you can set it into your Pendulum Zone.

Name: Nightmare Imp  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Fiend/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 0  
Monster Effect: You can destroy this card and 1 monster you opponent controls. Once per turn you can discard 1 card from your hand: Your opponent discards one card.

Name: Nightmare Hell Hound  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Beast/Effect  
Level: 3  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 0  
Monster Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned you can Normal Summon 1 "Nightmare" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

Name: Nightmare Clown  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level: 2  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 0  
Monster Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle with another monster, destroy the monster, that destroyed this card. You can discard this card and destroy 1 Magic/Trap Card your opponent controls.

Name: Nightmare Spectre  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Zombie/Effect  
Level: 1  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Monster Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Name: Nightmare Spawn  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Fiend/Effect  
Level: 1  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Monster Effect: When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon as many "Nightmare Spawn" monsters from your Deck as possible.

Name: Pot of Nightmares  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Send 3 banished monsters to your Graveyard and draw 2 cards. You cannot perform a Normal Summon this turn.

Name: Tar Pitch Fusion  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Fusion Summon 1 "Nightmare" monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing the listed Fusion Materials from your Graveyard. You can banish 1 "Nightmare" monster from your Graveyard and add this card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Name: Nightmare of Ruin  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Quick  
Magic Effect: Destroy 3 "Nightmare" monsters you control: Destroy all magic and trap cards on the field.

Name: Nebulous Nightmare  
Card Type: Trap  
Trap Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: During this turn "Nightmare" monsters you control cannot be destroyed and you take no battle damage involving them.

Name: Granmarg the Mega Monarch  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Rock/Effect  
Level: 8  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1000  
Monster Effect: You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Tribute Summoned monster. When this card is Tribute Summoned: Target up to 2 Set cards on the field; destroy those targets. If this card was Tributed Summoned by Tributing an EARTH monster, add this additional effect.

● Also, draw 1 card after that.

Name: Granmarg the Rock Monarch  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Rock/Effect  
Level: 6  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1000  
Monster Effect: If this card is Tribute Summoned: Target 1 Set card on the field; destroy that target.

Name: Mobius the Ice Monarch  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: WATER  
Monster Type: Aqua/Effect  
Level: 6  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1000  
Monster Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy those targets.

Name: Level Eater  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Insect/Effect  
Level: 1  
ATK: 600  
DEF: 0  
Monster Effect: If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster you control; reduce its Level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon this card. This face-up card on the field cannot be Tributed, except for a Tribute Summon.

Name: One for One  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck.

Name: Double Summon  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

Name: Raigeki  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

Name: Back-Up Rider  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1500 ATK until the end of this turn.

Name: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
Rank: 4  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000  
Materials: 2 Level 4 monsters  
Monster Effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase.

Name: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
Rank: 4  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000  
Materials: 2 Level 4 monsters  
Monster Effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase.

Name: The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Warrior/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 500  
Monster Effect: If a "Phantom Knights" card(s) is sent to your Graveyard: This card gains 500 ATK. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; during the End Phase of this turn, add 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm" once per turn.

Name: Phantom Knight's Spear  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Continuous  
Magic Effect: During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Trap effect that targets a monster(s) you control: You can inflict 100 damage to your opponent. During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Trap Card: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it, and if you do that, inflict 100 damage to your opponent.

Name: The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 300 DEF. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon, from your Graveyard, as many copies of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" as possible as Normal Monsters (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 300). (These cards are also still Spell Cards.) If Summoned this way, banish them when they are sent to the Graveyard.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This has been one hell of a chapter. Also I think this was the first chapter where the story actually made some progress. In the beginning I wasn't sure, if I should write all three duels or maybe and split up the whole chapter into two, but in the end I decided against it. Though, the hardest things were to know how to transition between the second and third duel and where to stop the chapter.**

 **Also what do you think, was this chapter too long or was it just right? Were there any other things that bothered you?**

 **Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Revelations

**Author's Note: This chapter took me quite some time to finish and it's still unedited, so I hope you can forgive me for that. Still it was quite fun to write this one, no idea why, I just felt a bit more motivated. So I hope you like it.**

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Revelations

"Curses, to think it would end like this!" The masked man stood on one side of the desolate street, still keeping one side of his face hidden behind his hand.

Yuto on standing opposite of the masked guy was also exhausted. This duel had taken out a lot out of him and in the end all he achieved was a draw. Still he wasn't going to back down, "Now tell me everything you can about Academia."

"Oh, you want to know?" The masked guy seemed to relax. What was going through this guy's head? "Let me guess, the thing that really, really interest you isn't Academia, right?"

"How did you—"

Once again masked man chuckled. This guy, he must really be insane. "Of course I know, I know you and I even know what you want."

This couldn't be, except, he knew this guy. But there wasn't anybody this insane he could remember. "Who—"

"Hehe, well. I'll let you in on a little secret. I know what happened to her, Ruri." This, he actually knew? He had to find out, he must get this guy to talk, no matter the cost.

"Tell me!"

Suddenly the masked guy jumped back, taking off his bloody hand from his face, showing what lay beneath. "Why should I, idiot!" Then he just simply disappeared.

"Impossible." This guy, he knew, but it couldn't be, could it? Yuto didn't remember him to be like this. Or could it be, the war had changed him this much? Still, he didn't care. If this guy knew about Ruri, then he would do everything in his power to make him spill it.

* * *

"We'll be studying the different summoning methods today." These words didn't sound nicely to Liam's ears. He sat far in the back and tried to doze off, since the lesson was far too boring. Then he started to dream.

It was a peaceful dream. He, a little child, sat around a table, playing with others his age. They had a lot of fun. This peacefulness and this feeling of fulfilment, it was his greatest joy. If only all dreams could be like this.

Suddenly loud shout woke him from he is trance. "You said he ambushed him? Yuya would never do such a thing!" This voice, it definitely had to be Gongenzaka, but who was he talking to and what was this about Yuya assaulting somebody? Liam had a bad premonition.

Following the shout they ran outside and there they met Gongenzaka, opposing Sawatari's goons.

Seeing the commotion Syuzu immediately asked, "What's all the fuss about?"

"Oh principal," Gongenzaka turned towards Syuzo and explained, "When I was having my morning run, I looked over at You Show School." The stout guy turned back to Sawatari's three goons. "There I met these three suspicious figures. When I questioned them, they said, that Yuya had ambushed someone, unforgivable."

"Ambushed!" shouted Syuzo. So Liam hadn't misheard. But there was just no way somebody like Yuya would do something like this.

Even the person in question seemed baffled. "I did?" asked Yuya Sawatari's three henchmen.

"That's right and we won't let you say you forgot." Kakimoto answered advancing towards them.

Ootomo added, "We saw it with our very eyes."

"There were four," Yamabe started, "No five witnesses."

Gongenzaka asked astounded, "Five?"

"Sawatari, us and," Yamabe pointed behind Yuya and Gongenzaka, "Her too."

Then all of the three asked together, "Isn't that so, Yuzu Hiiragi?" Did they do some kind of rehearsal for this? It sounded too perfect.

Stepping towards her Gongenazaka asked, "Is that true Yuzu, you saw it too?"

"Saw what?" Syuzo asked his daughter.

"The cards of the culprit." Ootomo interrupted, "The one who assaulted the son of the soon to be mayor, Sawatari, used Pendulum cards."

"Huh?" The young entertainer and creator of Pendulum Summoning was distressed.

On the other hand Liam couldn't take theses accusations any longer and countered, "So you're blaming Yuya solely because the assaulter used Pendulum cards?"

"Of course, who else but him can use them?" Kakimoto responded and Liam opened his mouth wanting to repond, but he kept it down in the end.

 _This is bad,_ Liam thought, _There certainly isn't only Yuya who can use Pendulum, but if I were to tell them now..._ If he was lucky would become another culprit, if he wasn't he would be the main suspect. That certainly wouldn't help either. He had to think of something fast.

However before Liam could react, the one most disturbed by this news, Yuya asked his childhood friend, "Yuzu is that true?" One could faintly hear both hope and despair from his voice

"I'm sorry," she responded with a gloomy look, then immediately changing to a fierce demeanour when she faced the three goons, "But there is now way that could have been Yuya!"

"Right," Ayu defended her friend, "The one who first attacked was Sawatari, so to stop him Yuzu went to duel him."

Immediately after hearing this Syuzo had to ask, "Wa, wait a moment, the one who dueled him was Yuzu?" One could really hear from his voice that he was confused, to say the least.

Ayu nodded and responded with a "Yeah".

Further Syuzo inquired, "And her opponent was—"

"Sawatari." Ayu stated.

"Then this means..." Syuzo raised his head in frustration, "The one who attacked Sawatri wasn't Yuya but Yuzu?"

"That's wrong!" Really, how could the principal, as an adult, not understand this? He must really be nervous about the whole assault thing.

"We just told you... It was Sakaki Yuya," Kakimoto answered.

Ootomi added with his voice filled with anger, "He's the one who attacked Sawatari."

Yamabe pity written on his face and audible from his tone commented, "I feel so sorry for Sawatari — he had to be hospitalized and hasn't woken up even until now."

"Stop, stop stop." Liam interrupted, finding something very amiss. It was like his bad premonition was coming true in a way, that he had thought to be impossible. "What exactly happened to Sawatari?"

Yamabe simply replied, "Sakaki Yuya assaulted him."

"Yeah, yeah, I got that already — but how did it happen?" Liam just couldn't get this nagging feeling off him. Hadn't it all already ended? Would it start again and continue just like last time? This, he hoped it would not be true.

"Allow me to explain." A woman wearing red business clothes exited a black car.

Syuzo's eyes opened wide as he stammered, "You're... LDS's—"

"Yes, I'm LDS's chairwoman, Akaba Himika."

* * *

In the end it was decided they would have a competition with You Show Duel School on the line. _So this how things are,_ thought Liam, putting his hand on his chin, _But I can't get rid of the feeling that this woman is still hiding something._ Though there was no time to worry. Now he had to defend his duel school. More so since Yuya was depressed because Pendulum Summoning wasn't his alone anymore. In such a state they probably couldn't depended on the young entertainer for now.

While they were walking towards the stadium, Sora suddenly approached and asked Liam in a low voice "The one who beat Sawatari was you, wasn't it?" So this guy still harboured suspicions towards him.

"Sorry, but no." After he vehemently denied Sora's question he heaved a long sigh and added, "Though I'm not sure if I'm entirely unrelated."

The look in Sora's eyes sharpened after hearing this. "What do you mean?" the cyan haired boy asked.

"I'll tell you later." Liam looked towards Yuya "For now I think I should take the first one."

Sora swallowed the rest of his donut. "Fine, but no more excuses this time."

"Three versus three, the first who gets two wins is the victor, is that alright with you?" Akaba Himika asked the people from You Show, brimming with confidence, "So, who are you going to send first?" Of course Liam decided to go, since he had already told Sora.

On the other hand Yuya still seemed distracted. _I'm going to do something stupid..._ thought Liam and spoke up, "Yuya, you better watch this duel well." The boy looked at him. "Since I've prepared a special surprise for you."

"Huh, this might actually get interesting," commented Sora from the side.

Though Liam shot him a strict glare, which meant as much as, "Don't spoil the surprise."

"Sending out the weak first?" This woman was sorely underestimating him. However, this also went to show her confidence in her own Duel School, the acclaimed best in the world. "You better not take us too lightly. Each duelist here is the ace of their respective course, Fusion, Synchro or Xyz. And the one who is going first on our side is..."

"Shijima Hokuto, Xyz course's ace," the duelist in question named himself.

* * *

"Our students can handle any situation, so feel free to choose whichever stage you want." This woman, such confidence. Liam wondered how she would react to this guy losing. He looked forward to it, the surprise written on her face.

"Handle anything, you say? How about this?" Syuzo said through the micro, "Action Field on! Field Magic Cosmic Sactuary!"

His opponent looked confused, to say the least, but then he started laughing. "Of all the fields you could choose, you select the one that I'm best in."

"What!" shouted Syuzo. With the duel school on the line such a mistake must hurt quite a lot.

"Thanks principal, a duel among the stars," however Liam looked forward to it, since he was still confident he could win, "This is one hundred percent going to be one hot blooded duel."

"You're not bothered the least?" asked Hokuto,

To this the boy simply replied, "I can handle."

"You say so, but let's see whether it's really going to be so simple." Hokuto commented and readied his duel disc.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Ayu started.

Then the two young boys added, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters,"

Circling around herself Ayu continued, "They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling," The two boys said.

"Action," the child trio shouted in union.

"Duel!"

Liam: 4000 LP

Hokuto: 4000 LP

"I'm going first," Hokuto announced after he had drawn his five cards, "And I start by summoning my Constellar Pollux(LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1700, DEF 600). Additionally because Pollux was Normal Summoned I can also Normal Summon my Constellar Kaus(LIGHT, Beast-Warrior/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1800 DEF 700)." A two handed swordsman and a centaur with a bow, both in shining white armour appeared on Hokuto's field. "Now I activate the continuous magic Constellar Star Chart." A shining symbol appeared in the sky, looking like a giant map of the stars. "This is where I get real. I activate my my Kaus's effect and increase Pollux's level by one and I can activate the effect again to do the same to Kaus's."

Constellar Pollux: 4 → 5 Level

Constellar Kaus: 4 → 5 Level

"Not yet, using the Level 5 Kaus and Pollux I construct the Overlay Network: Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon, Constellar Pleiades(LIGHT, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, Rank 5, ATK 2500, DEF 1500)."

Seeing this Yuzu exclaimed, "Xyz,"

"Now I end my turn."

"I draw and then I call Dreamwish Colourbird(WIND, Winged Beast/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1400, DEF 1000) to my field. Because of its effect I can now Special Summon Dreamwish Ascendant(LIGHT, Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect, Level 3, ATK 500, DEF 1200)." A mage clad in blue and green appeared on Liam's field shielding itself and its owner. "But this isn't all, because now I tune the level 4 Dreamwish Colourbird and the level 3 Dreamwish Ascendant: Dragon born from the world's wishes, resting in our dreams, be reborn. Synchro Summon! Appear Dreamwish Globe Dragon(LIGHT, Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Level 7, ATK 2600, DEF 1000)." From a stone gate a white, silver dragon crawled its way through and when it finally completely left the gate, the gate stayed behind its back. Then it floated above Liam's field. "When Dreamwish Globe Dragon is Synchro Summoned I can add two Dreamwish and or Globe monsters from my deck to my hand." Two cards were ejected by the duel disc.

"So your third rate duel school actually has somebody who can use Synchro Summoning." Hokuto stated, calmly looking at Liam.

"Surprised?" Liam asked.

To which Hokuto shrugged his shoulders and answered, "No way. It's only the Synchro Summon of a third rate duel school."

"Then let me show you what this Synchro Summon is made of," stated Liam in a confident tone and jumped onto his dragon, "Dreamwish Globe Dragon attack Cosntellar Pleiades."

"Pitiful, all your actions are within my expectations. Pleaides's effect now activates, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can send one card from the field back to the hand!" The glowing light disappeared and with it would Liam's dragon.

Not hesitating even a second Liam jumped down and put a card onto his duel disc, "Then I have a surprise, the magic Good Night. I tribute my dragon and draw three cards."

Seeing his plan had failed Hokuto stated, "The result is still the same."

"You might be right. So guess I'll use this spell, One day of Peace. It allows both of us to draw one card, but until the end of your turn neither of us will receive any damage." With this he would get some room to breathe. Moreover the card he drew wasn't too bad not bad at all. With this he might just be able to turn this around.

After he drew one card LDS's Xyz duelist said, "You're only delaying the inevitable."

"How often have delays changed the course of battle?" Liam responded, thinking of the many tales about ancient wars he had heard from Tetsu, "I set two cards and end my turn."

"I draw." Hokuto smirked and turned his attention back to Liam. "Too bad I can't do any damage this turn, but in return I have to thank you for letting me draw a card."

"Why?" This sounded bad, really bad. There was only one thing Liam could hope for, hop that he didn't mess up too much.

The Hokuto revealed the answer, "Because you allowed me to do this. Using the spell Constellar Star Cradle I can return two Constellar monsters from my Graveyard to my hand. Furthermore I summon Constellar Pollux, which allows me to summon Constellar Agliedi(LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1400) and when Agliedi is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon Constellar Klaus." This time three monsters had appeared on Hokut's side on the field. He didn't have a Rank 4 Xyz monster that used three materials, did he? "This is where things get interesting, because once again I increase Pollux's and Agliedi's level by one and Xyz Summon another Constellar Pleiades." Good, not three. This at least meant there wouldn't be too much unforeseen trouble. "Not yet, using Constellar Pleiades as an Xyz Material I construct the overlay network."

"Xyz from Xyz," exclaimed Liam, seeing soemthing like this for the first time. Maybe he could try something like this in the future?

"Rain down your light. Xyz Summon, Come forth rank 6 Constellar Ptolemy M7(LIGHT, Machine/Xyz/Effect, Rank 6, ATK 2700, DEF 2000)." A big dragon like machine appeared on Hokuto's field, a golden Overlay unit revolving around it. Then Hokuto pointed at Liam's set cards. "Now let me take a guess, your set cards are there to stop Pleidaes from using his effect."

"How did you know!" Now this was bad. If these cards were to be destroyed Liam might really get into trouble.

"It's something I would have expected from a third rate duel school. This why I use the continuous Magic Constellar Belt. With this card on the field Light monsters' effects can no longer be negated. Also I equip both my Pleiades and Ptolemy M7 with the equip spell Xyz unit, which increases their attack value by 200 for each Rank." Both Xyz monsters were enhanced by another overlay unit adding to them.

Constellar Ptolemy M7: 2700 → 3900 ATK

Constellar Pleiades: 2500 → 3500

Seeing as he couldn't don anything else Hokuto announced, "I end my turn by setting one card."

"It's my turn again and I draw." Liam couldn't help but let out a laugh. This was far too lucky. He might not even need a single action card to defeat his opponent.

"What's so funny?" Hokuto asked.

In response Liam smirked and stated, "I think I might just end this duel now."

"Pff, please, as if."

"Well, I might just surprise you."

"Eh?" Hokuto seemed to realise that this might not just be some empty words. At least Liam was fully confident.

Liam stepped onto the center of the stage and faced the audience"Now then everyone, it's about time for the first big surprise of this show." His eyes wandered towards his opponent. "A surprise a certain somebody definitely didn't expect."

After he had heard Liam's announcement Sora exclaimed, "Liam, you wouldn't actually—"

"Sora, you know what he's planning?" Yuzu asked the cyan haired boy.

Maybe a little angry Sora bit off his candy and replied, "Yeah and Yuya definitely won't like it."

"Why?" Gongenzaka asked.

"You'll see." the boy said, keeping the secret.

"Using the Scale one Dreamwish Mountain Turtle(EARTH, Reptile/Pendulum/Effect, Level 8, Scale 1, ATK 1800, DEF 3000) and the Scale nine Dreamwish Sunsmile(FIRE, Pyro/Pendulum/Effect, Level 8, Scale 9, ATK 3000, DEF 2200) I set the Pendulum Scale." Two pillars of light appeared beside Liam, one within which a sun, smiling like mother towards its child and one within which a giant turtle, transporting an entire mountain on its back, arose.

Shcok spread through the crowd and Hokuto shouted, "Impossible!"

But the one whose shock was the greatest, was definitely Yuya, who could only ask, "Liam, why can you use Pendulum Summon?"

Though for Liam this was just the beginning of this due's end."Now my Dreamwish Sunsmile's effect activates. By destroying it I can target your two Xyz Units and destroy them" The sun exploded into countless flames that fell onto the filed and destroyed the two equip spells.

Constellar Ptolemy M7: 3900 → 2700 ATK

Constellar Pleiades: 3500 → 2500

"But I'm far from finished, because now I set my Scale two Dreamwish Falling Icarus(WIND, Winged Beast/Pendulum/Effect, Level 4, Scale 2, ATK 1500, DEF 1000) into the Pendulum zone. Also when Icarus is set into my Pendulum Zone I can select one Dreamwish monster in my Graveyard and add it to my hand and the one I select is Dreamwish Globe Dragon." Another monster rose in Liam's Pendulum zone,t this time a mixture of man and bird whose wings looked as fragile as thin ice.

"Now I activate my Dreamwish Mounatin Turtle's effect and destroy my two monster's in the Pendulum zone. In exchange I can set another Pendulum monster from my deck in the Pendulum zone. I destroy Icarus and Turtle" The two disappeared form Liam's field. However a burning meteor descended onto the field. "When Dreamwish Falling Icarus is destroyed in my Pendulum zone, I can select one of your cards and destroy them. The one I choose is Pleiades." The meteor revealed itself to be the burning Icarus that hit Pleiades and both of them were destroyed in an explosion.

However Hokuto didn't seem too bothered, at least not as much as when he had heard Liam announce that he used Pendulum monsters. "It is still within my expectations, because now I activate my trap Xyz Reborn to bring back my Pleiades to the field and to attach the trap as an Overlay Unit. Sorry, but you will have to do more than that to surprise me."

"This was only the warm up."

"What are you saying?"

"I set the Scale 8 Dreamwish Rising Butterfly and when it is set into my Penudlum Zone I can add one Dreamwish monster from my deck to my hand." Another card was ejceted from the deck and Liam put it into immediately onto the other Pendulum Zone. "Then I set the Scale one Dreamwish Globe Singer(LIGHT, Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, Level 4, Scale 1, ATK 1200, DEF 700) into the Pendulum Zone."

Impatience was already written all over Hokuo's face. "And when are you going to Pendulum Summon?"

"After I've activated Dreamwish Globe Singer's effect, which increases my Butterfly's scale by one until the end of the turn." The number in front of Dreamwish Rising Butterfly turned from eight to nine. Then Liam started his chant.

"Dreams, Wishes, Hope, reveal to us your power and send forth your loyal servants. Pendulum Summon! Descend upon us my monsters. Dreamwish Globe Actor(WIND, Spellcaster/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1500), Dreamwish Falling Icarus, Dreamwish Lightiger(LIGHT, Thunder/Effect, Level 6, ATK 2200, DEF 1800), Dreamwish Sunsmile and Dreamwish Mountain Turtle."

"Five monsters!"

"Surprised already, but I haven't even finished."

"What can you still do?"

"Simple, I tribute my Lightiger to Special Summon Dreamwish Ascendant from my Graveyard."

"Wait, you couldn't possibly—"

"Well then, in which order am I going to do it... Oh I know!" Liam put one of the last twos cards from his hand onto the duel disc. "Using my spell Global Connection I use Dreamwish Globe Actor and Dreamwish Globe Guardian from my hand to Fusion Summon: Stoic guardian and reckless fool, merge together and call upon your master. Fusion Summon! Come forth twin headed dragon, Globe Dragon DUO(DARK, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, Level 8, ATK 2500, DEF 2500)!

"Pendulum and a Fusion Summon!" the crowd exclaimed. Even the confident businesswoman couldn't help but tighten the grip.

"This is far from over, next I use tune my Dreamwish Ascendant and my Dreamwish Falling Icarus to Synchro Summon: Dragon born from the world's wishes, resting in our dreams, be reborn. Synchro Summon! Appear Dreamwish Globe Dragon!"

"Even Synchro."

"There's still more. Using the Level 8 Dreamwish Sunsmile and the Level 8 Dreamwish Mountain Turtle I construct the Overlay Network: Ancient beast chained to the past. Break your shackles and descend upon this world once more. Xyz Summon! Appear Globe Griffin(WIND, Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect, Rank 8, ATK 2800, DEF 2000)."

"Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum in one turn, your duel duel school has been hiding quite something."

"Guess I'll wrap this up then. By banishing my Dreamwish Globe Actor, my DUO's attack is increased by 1500."

Globe Dragon DUO: 2500 → 4000 ATK

"Now Duo attack Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

"I activate Pleiades effect and return your Dragon to your hand."

"My trap activates Globe Shield. By discarding one card my monsters cannot be targeted by your cards and effects until the end of the turn. Twin headed dragon, go forth and clear the path!" The dragon advanced toward the warrior of stars, unhindered by its skill, and smashed the planet directly onto it. The monster was destroyed but Hokuto was in for another surprise. "Now my DUO's effect activates, when it a battles a monster whose original ATK is higher than its own, the battle damage is doubled."

"Eh?" Hokuto looked flabbergasted upon the second approaching planet that came crashing down.

"Double Descent!"

Hokuto: 4000 → 1400 LP

But this still wasn't over and so Liam ordered the next advance. "Now Dreamwish Globe Dragon attack Constellar Kaus! Dragon of dreams, defeat despair and bring hope, Grasp of Dreams." The gate expanded, covering Kaus and mist like hands tried to drag it inside.

"I activate the Action Magic Miracle" The monster evaded its destruction and the damage was cut in half.

"But you still take the damage." commented Liam.

Hokuto: 1400 → 1150 LP

Then Liam went for the final move, "A miracle will only happen so often. Now Griffon attack his Pleiades."

"But I'll still have enough life." answered Hokuto, though confident, but still getting himself an Action Magic.

"No you won't because Griffon's effect now activates. By detaching one Overlay Unit I reduce your Pleiades's attack down to zero!" One overlay unit dispersed, while the mythical beast advanced. "Grandest of myths, king of all creatures, demonstrate your might and suppress all who rebel in the face of your powers. Gravity Release."

Constellar Pleiades: 2500 → 0 ATK

"Still within my expectations. I activate the Action Magic Cosmic Providence, which negates the destruction of Pleiades and prevents any battle damage."

"Who is within whose expectations?" The final card on Liam's field was revealed. "I activate my last trap, Globe Revolt, which negates your cards activation and destroys it."

"What!"

"Roaring griffin cover the sky with your golden wings and decimate your foes. Sun Annihilation!"

Hokuto: 1150 → 0 LP

 _This is so much easier using Pendulum,_ thought Liam as the action field dispersed. He returned to the audience where he had already been expected.

"Admittedly, this was a very interesting duel,"Himika stated, hiding her face behind a fan, "Especially since you used Pendulum "and" Fusion."

Wondering about the implication Liam asked, "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing special, only the culprit who attacked Sawatari not only used Pendulum, but also Fusion."

"So you mean to say I am the main suspect now?" responded Liam.

Syuzo interrupted, "Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions, shall we."

Then Yuya approached him, goggles covering his eyes, and asked with a shaky voice, "Why Liam, why can you use Pendulum Summoning?" This was what he had feared the most, well not the most, but the second most.

Still he responded honestly, "I had a good teacher."

"Who?" The shaking in Yuya's voice didn't stop.

Liam sighed before answering, "You."

Trying to smooth over Sora added, "You know Yuya, Liam actually didn't want to use Pendulum Summoning, since he knew you wouldn't be able to take it."

"Then why did he do it now!"

"Because I'm not just going to stand around when our duel school is on the line!" Now he was angry. Why was this guy so focused on himself. Didn't he realise what situation they were in? Moreover there was already somebody except them who used Pendulum Summoning, so he shouldn't blame him.

Filled with anger Liam simply up and left, leaving the rest to them. After all he had already won one duel, so they couldn't blame him too much, could they? _Maybe I should turn back?_ he thought at the door, but then decided not to, going outside.

* * *

It was late at night again. But this time Sora wasn't alone. Liam accompanied him, or to be precise he accompanied Liam. This was their agreement. If he helped Liam confirm the truth of the matter then he would tell Sora, who he thought, had attacked Sawatari.

"So, this guy called Akaba Reiji also uses Pendulum Summon, but stopped the duel just like that. Well Yuya got off lightly then. So what happened next." On their way Sora had recounted all of the events that Liam had missed out on. Though he wasn't sure whom the guys at You Show were more angry about, him or Liam.

"Well, Yuya and the others kinda snapped at me so, I also, eh, left."

To this Liam only replied, "Guess I'll hear the rest tomorrow."

Finally they had arrived, in front off a hospital. "So, how do we get inside?" Sora asked, looking at the big building.

"The front, obviously."

"Wouldn't they catch us then?"

"There aren't that many people around at this hour, we only need to be a bit careful."

"A bit careful you say?" In the worst case Sora would easily be able to avoid trouble, but he wasn't so sure about Liam. However once again Liam surprised him. It seemed like this guy was used to sneaking around. Seeing this only made the cyan haired boy wonder further, about who Lima really was. He couldn't be another spy, could he?

"I hope this is it," said Liam as he stood in front off the VIP hospital room, "Sora, please watch out for any others outside and signal me, if anybody comes here."

Could it be Liam didn't want him inside? But his proposition did hold some logic, so he could only answer with a short "Fine".

He waited, but it only took some minutes. Then Liam exited the room, a grim look on his face. "So what—" Sora was cut short by somebody approaching. So they left the place without any further ado. Outside Sora once again asked, "So what exactly happened in there."

Liam sighed and looked at him. "As I said before, I only confirmed whether my suspicions were true."

"And?"

"They are."

This was one point for him. According to their agreement this guy would finally tell him what this whole thing was about. "Which means?"

Liam calcmly stated, seating himself on a park bench, "Sawatari hasn't been attacked without reason."

"I expected as much already, but why?"

"Simple, the person in question wanted to make trouble for me."

Somebody like Liam had an enemy? Furthermore this enemy could use Pendulum Summon. He just had to know more. "And this person would be?"

"I don't know."

Sora really wanted to curse out loud. He had heard something like this just days before. "Not this again."

"I really don't know. But this person has been after me since forever and last time... Well to say the least things didn't end nicely for me."

"How so?"

"Just like Sawatari."

"You mean unconscious?" Could it actually be a duel with real soild vision? But this dimension shouldn't have access to it. Except the guy Liam talked might not be...

"Yes."

"But why?"

"That's what I want to know." This guy was really useless. He had somebody targeting himself and he didn't even know who nor why.

"So let me put this together. Somebody, who you don't know but has been following around forever, attacked Sawatari to get you into trouble."

"That's the gist of it."

"Sound s unbelievable."

"I knew you would say that." Was this guy ever going to get a bit angry. Wait he could, but tat was only when he had taken his glove. Weird that something like this didn't

"Any ideas who it might be?"

"None. Each time I was close to finding out who that person was, he just up and disappeared, as if he could just teleport away."

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"That I don't have any ideas who that person might be?"

"No the other."

"Oh that he disappears like he could just teleport away? Please that was only meant as a joke. As if somebody could actually do that."

"Yeah as if," Sora could only respond with an awkward laugh. This seemed too much like a coincidence. The guy Liam is talking about, could he be from Academia? But then why — and who?

* * *

Card Corner:

Name: Dreamwish Globe Dragon  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: WATER  
Monster Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
Level: 7  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1000  
Materials: 1 Tuner + 1+ non Tuner monsters  
Monster Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can add up to 2 "Dreamwish" and/or "Globe" monsters from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed.

Name: Dreamwish Mounatin Turtle  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Reptile/Pendulum/Effect  
Level: 8  
Scale: 1  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 3000  
Pendulum Effect: You can target 2 cards in your Pendulum Zone; destroy both cards, if you do so place 1 Pendulum monster from your Deck in the Pendulum Zone.  
Monster Effect: You can discard 1 card and change this card in Attack Position into Open Defence Position. While this card is in Open Defense Position it cannot be destroyed by battle.

Name: Dreamwish Sunsmile  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: FIRE  
Monster Type: Pyro/Pendulum/Effect  
Level: 8  
Scale: 9  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2200  
Pendulum Effect: Once per turn if a "Dreamwish" monster would be destroyed: You can negate the destruction. You can destroy this card in your Pendulum zone: Destroy two magic and/or trap cards on the field.  
Monster Effect: This card can only be Pendulum Summoned. If this card is Pendulum Summoned you can Special Summon 1 "Dreamwish" monster from your Pendulum zone to your field.

Name: Dreamwish Falling Icarus  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: WIND  
Monster Type: Winged Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
Level: 4  
Scale: 4  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000  
Pendulum Effect: When this card is set into your Pendulum zone, you can return 1 Dreamwish monster from your Graveyard to your hand. When this card in your Pendulum zone is destroyed, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls.  
Monster Effect: You can tribute this card in your monster zone and select another "Dreamwish" monster you control: The selected monster can attack one more time during this turn

Name: Dreamwish Globe Singer  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Level: 3  
Scale: 1  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 700  
Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can select 1 Pendulum Monster in a Pendulum Zone and increase its Pendulum Scale by 1 until the end of the turn.  
Monster Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned you can add 1 "Dreamwish" or 1 "Globe" monster from you deck to your hand. Once per turn you can discard a card and increase the Level of a monster you control by 1.

Name: Dreamwish Rising Butterfly  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Insect/Pendulum/Effect  
Level: 2  
Scale: 8  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 500  
Pendulum Effect: When this card is set into the Pendulum Zone, you can add 1 "Dreamwish" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn you can increase the Level of a monster you control by 1 until the end of the turn.  
Monster Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned you can select another monster with a higher Level on the field and change this card's Level to the selected monster's +1. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and add 1 Pendulum monster from your Deck to your hand.

Name: Globe Shield  
Card Type: Trap  
Trap Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Discard 1 card. Your monsters cannot be targeted by your opponent's cards or effects until the end of the turn.

Name: Globe Revolt  
Card Type: Trap  
Trap Type: Counter  
Magic Effect: When a "Globe" monster you control battles and your opponent uses a card or effect, negate the activation and destroy it.

Name: Cosntellar Ptolemy M7  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Machine/Xyz/Effect  
Rank: 6  
ATK: 2700  
DEF: 2000  
Materials: 2 Level 6 monsters  
Monster Effect: You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, other than "Constellar Ptolemy M7". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If Summoned this way, the following effect cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard; return that target to the hand.

Name: Constellar Pleiades  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
Rank: 5  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1500  
Materials: 2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters  
Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand.

Name: Constellar Kaus  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 700  
Monster Effect: Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;  
● Increase its Level by 1.  
● Reduce its Level by 1.

Name: Constellar Pollux  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Warrior/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 600  
Monster Effect: During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

Name: Constellar Agliedi  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400  
Monster Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Constellar" monster from your hand.

Name: Constellar Star Cradle  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Target 2 "Constellar" monsters in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card.

Name: Constellar Star Chart  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Continuous  
Magic Effect: Once per turn, when a "Constellar" Xyz Monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step): You can draw 1 card.

Name: Constellar Belt  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Continuous  
Magic Effect: The activation of LIGHT monsters' effects cannot be negated.

Name: Xyz Unit  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Equip  
Magic Effect: Equip only to a face-up Xyz Monster. It gains ATK equal to its Rank × 200. If the equipped monster you control would detach its Xyz Material to activate its effect: You can detach this card as 1 of the Xyz Materials.

Name: Xyz Reborn  
Card Type: Trap  
Trap Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material.


	6. The Wait

**Author's Note: Thanks again for everyone who hit that fav/follow button and another special thanks to everyone who left a review.**

 **Also a quick notice, that the next update may come a little bit later, since there are some exams coming up.**

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Wait

He looked on as the cyan haired boy departed. Once again he hadn't told the truth, but one more lie wouldn't change anything by now. Also, he was quite sure, that Sora knew that some of the parts of his stories were lies. That guy just didn't know which.

With a sigh escaping his mouth he turned around and walked home. So that guy had finally found him. Expecting that all of it was behind him was too nice. But how had that guy found out about this place?

Though, something was amiss. That guy, the last time he hadn't shied away from a direct confrontation, why now? What's more he already knew he had the upper hand.

Deep in thought Liam nearly ran against a street lamp. Luckily he just stopped a mere breadth away. He looked upwards, releasing another sigh. One couldn't see the stars from down here.

Then he started walking again.

Remembering the last meeting with that guy irked him. As much as he tried to think of it, he couldn't remember his face even though he had seen it. Even more, some of his memories from back then were quite messy.

All he could remember was that guy, commanding a huge dark shadow in his duel against him, as his life points were reduced to zero. He shuddered at the thought. But what had come after scared him even more.

Shaking his head he quickly regained himself, before he realised, he had nearly bumped into a lantern, again. This really wasn't his day.

If only he could get rid off that guy, maybe he would finally have some piece. Unfortunately there was no way to be sure about this.

At that thought he looked down at his hand, hidden within his glove. That guy, he knew he was connected to this curse, but how. If only he could remember, maybe he could finally get rid off it. Well he couldn't call it a curse entirely, but it definitely wasn't nice.

But there was something else that concerned him, Pendulum Summoning.

He knew how he had gotten them and it wasn't anything special in his eyes. But there was something else.

For one Yuya, who invented it. Liam was sure that there was more to him, some kind of secret, that hadn't been revealed yet. Though that was of secondary importance to him now.

What concerned him the most was how his enemy had gotten his hands on them. Sure, he may have done it like that guy called Akaba Reiji and replicated them, though he found this to be unlikely. Could it be he was the inventor and Yuya had somehow gotten them?

Probably not, after all that boy was far too cheerful and thought himself the only one to use them. Then how did that guy get his hands on them. Something told him he knew the answer, buried deep down in his memories, but he just couldn't dig deep enough.

Now then, how should he go about his next steps?

Should he go search for that guy? Probably not, after all he was pretty sure, he stood no chance against him.

What then?

Go on like nothing happened? Maybe, but that wouldn't solve anything now. It was even likely, that his enemy would expect him to do so.

This was difficult. Was there really nothing he could do? He could ask his friends to help him, but no. Just how could he even think of involving them? Then again, they might already be.

Another sigh. Troubles just kept coming at him wherever he went. And right when he had thought peace had finally returned.

Fine, he had decided he would let that guy play around for a little longer. Meanwhile he would duel, duel and duel, mastering Pendulum Summoning and preparing himself for the time when he met that guy again.

* * *

Exhausted, he sat on his chair within the office. Things just kept on happening. For one there was the competition at You Show and then the assault from some unknown Xyz user.

He let the events of the day play through his mind again, making sure he didn't miss anything. First he thought about his duel against Sakaki Yusho's son. It had been somewhat of a letdown, but he was sure there was still room for the boy to grow.

Secondly he thought about Marco, who had inexplicably gone missing. There several possibilities he could think of, such as him being abducted, or that he ran to some hospital or doctor they hadn't searched yet. Though, there was nothing to be done about this for now and he could only wait for the search to yield any result.

Lastly there was that guy, Sugawara Liam. He had already known though the data, that he could use Fusion, Synchro and even Xyz, but that he had kept a secret such as Pendulum Summoning. Moreover he had used his pendulum Summon to execute the other Summoning methods, something he himself hadn't thought at that point yet. Then again, he had used the cards for the first time, when he battled against Sakaki Yuya.

Still, there was something amiss. He thought back to the data about Liam. There wasn't anything too special except maybe one thing. Sugawara Liam, hospitalized for an entire year, unconscious. Suddenly it struck him.

 _This guy, he might actually know what has happened to Sawatri._ If his suspicions were true, then this meant the boy might even know about that.

Maybe he should pay You Show another visit? No, it would probably only worsen the situation. He could also sit back and watch for a bit longer. It did seem prudent, but his inaction might cause more trouble.

He put his hand on the center of the glasses and pulled them upwards. S _ome more investigation is in need._

* * *

He opened the door and entered. How late was it, still before or past midnight. No matter, he knew he wouldn't sleep tonight. No that was what Liam had decided. After all he could do well without the nightmares that would come haunt him.

Though he would be tired tomorrow. Still, he was already somewhat used to it and it was all that guy's fault. Since he had attacked him he kept having theses awful dreams.

If only this had all ended. Why, only did his life have to be so troublesome? Another sigh escaped his mouth, but then his toes hit something. "Damn!" he cursed out loud. Who on earth had— Well it could only have been him.

With a grumble he shoved the door stop out of the way. Some moments after he entered his room, putting his deck on the bed.

 _Now then, let's make some changes._ He opened the drawer and took out all the other cards. Though, while he upgraded his deck, he thought back, back to that day.

It had been like always. Him sneaking out of the hotel, visiting the town and meeting with his local friends. It was until there. Just for a short moment he had left, then he heard his friends' screams. Without any hesitation he ran back.

That was where he had met him. The bone white mask, the bloody symbols on top and a pitch black cloak. Liam could see his friends to that guys' feet.

"Why, why are you doing this?" he asked, but was afraid to approach that guy. Thinking back, he might have known who it was. Yet now he didn't.

He had seen that guy sneaking around him for some time, but he hadn't pursued him. Remembering some of that past, it seemed his actions were rather foolish.

With a quick move he removed one card from his extra deck and added another. This one was probably more useful, especially so considering Pendulum Summoning.

Back then he wanted to run away, yet seeing his friends lying on the ground, he couldn't. It was a mistake. He should have run, as far away as possible.

Instead they started to duel.

Mask: 4000 LP

Liam 4000 LP

"I go first and I summon the monster, Globe Summoner(DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1500)," Liam started, while a magician draped in blue robes and an iron staff appeared on his side of the field, "Then I use the magic Far Call and add a monster whose level is equal or lower to Globe Summoner's to my hand. Next I activate my Summoner's effect by discarding one card and Special Summon the aforementioned monster to my field. Appear Globe Traveller(EARTH, Warrior/Effect, Level 1, ATK 200, DEF 0)."

This was one of his preferred monsters from back then. But now he had given up on that deck. Though he still enhanced his deck with a mixed kind of Dreamwish and Globe monsters. There were only few monsters he used now. For one there were those from the extra deck, because they were still useful. For another there was his dragon. Somehow he just couldn't discard it.

Liam continued, "Now my Traveller's effect activates. When he is Summoned to the field I can Tribute Summon another monster during this turn. Now I tribute my Globe Summoner and my Globe Traveller to Tribute Summon a monster you should be very familiar with: Grand dragon with sky blue wings, bearing the burden of the world. Appear, Globe Dragon(LIGHT, Dragon/Effect, Level 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2500)!"

The masked person gazed at the dragon and stated, "So he's already here."

Reminded of those words, Liam was sure that guy must've some connection with his Globe Dragon. Though, Liam couldn't remember it. Yet he had inkling that all was connected to just this one card. Unfortunately that part of his memory was missing.

Thoughat least he remembered most of his turns. "My traveller's effect activates. Since it was used for the tribute Summon of a "Globe" monster I can draw one card. Also my dragon's effect activates, which allows me to summon my Globe Sky Fortress(WIND, Machine/Effect, Level 7, ATK 2900, DEF 2000) from my hand."

Then that guy had said something, which, even today, angered Liam greatly. "Truly, except your dragon, there is nothing impressive about your monsters, not one bit." Just thinking about those words made him want to tear something up, only not the cards in his hand.

Still he simply responded, "I end my turn."

"Pathetic," the masked guy said, "I draw and activate the continuous Magic Nightmare Pressure." The spell dragged the entire area into darkness, making it near impossible to see the things in front. Moreover, somehow, Liam got the feeling something was pressing down on him. "Then I set one monster and a card, ending my turn."

Desperate to find out the truth he had asked, "Really, what's happened to you? I thought—"

"Ignorant. Did you honestly believe giving — would give me peace, liberty, hope? NO! You only helped yourself." If only he could remember that missing part, then maybe he would know who that masked guy was. Unfortunately he couldn't. No it was more like somebody had cut it out from his mind entirely.

Grief audible from his tone, he tried to ask once more, "Please, tell me, what is this all about."

"Even better I'll m—" Once again parts of his memory were missing, wiped aways, but he could remember staring at that guy, eyes full of fear.

Now he only thought it was too bad that guy had worn a mask. If only he didn't, Liam could have seen the lips' movements, which might have helped him get back some of his memories.

"You're c—." Unfortunately the boy didn't even remember his own response in full.

"How do they say?" the masked guy pondered, "Right. The apple falls not far from the tree." That was the most prominent hint Liam had. He likely knew that guy's parents.

"You... Fine if you want to fight me I'll do just that!" And so Liam began his next turn. "I draw and summon my Globe Sage(DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1500)." An ancient old man, wearing cotton clothes with a long white beard appeared on Liam's field. But the sage wasn't unarmed. He had a giant blade within his hand. "Battle! Sage destroy his monster." Pondering over it, Liam knew this had been one heck of a stupid move. The reason being the set monster was a Nightmare Spawn(DARK, Fiend/Effect, Level 1, ATK 0, DEF 0). Though it was instantly destroyed it had all been that guy's plan.

Still Liam had learned since then and was certainly more careful. At least he hoped he was.

When the monster was destroyed the masked guy replied, "Nightmare Pressure's effect activates. Because a Nightmare monster has been destroyed I can add 1 Pressure counter to it." Dark glowing lights rose from the ground, hanging in the air. "Also because Nightmare Spawn has been destroyed I can Special Summon two Nightmare Spawns from my deck."

"No matter what, I'll push through. I activate my Sage's effect and return him to my hand." The magician disappeared from the field, leaving a summoning circle beneath his feet. "In exchange I can Special Summon my Globe Mutant(DARK, Beast/Effect, Level 4, ATK 2000, DEF 0)." A horrible monster with several legs, claws wings and what not appeared on his field. Thinking back to it, such a monster definitely didn't suit an entertainment duelist. "Now my Mutant attacks your Spawn."

The masked guy didn't even flinch when his monster was destroyed. He simply said,"I add one more Pressure Counter to my magic."

"Because Globe Mutant has destroyed a monster by battle its ATK increases by 200." The mutant grew in size, but not only that several unidentifiable appendages appeared from its body.

Globe Mutant: 2000 → 2200ATK

"It's time, Globe Sky Fortress attacks your last Spawn." From the fortress floating in the sky, several lasers were shot, and the last monster on the masked guy's field was destroyed.

"Again I add a counter to Nightmare Pressure." Once again, the masked guy didn't care one bit about his monster's destruction. Only one set card remained.

The trap, it had been far too obvious. Still, Liam fell into it, completely oblivious. Maybe he really had been too ignorant, too naïve.

Back then however, he had seen his path to victory and resolutely declared, "Since my Fortress destroyed a monster its effect activates and I can add one Globe monster from my deck to my hand." After taking out the card from his deck, Liam declared, "Time for the final attack, Globe Dragon attack this guy directly."

The masked guy stoically looked at the planet and the dragon approaching. "So he's coming for me. How ironic. Still, this is nothing more than child's play. I activate my trap, Arduous Eternity." The set card revealed a clock, frozen, held by a demon. "By sending one Nightmare Pawn back to my deck I won't take any damage until my Standby Phase." The attack didn't continue and Globe Dragon returned to its owner.

"Then I can only end my turn." There were so many things about this turn he could have done better. At least he remembered this lesson.

The masked guy slowly put his hand onto his deck. "Finally your end comes. I draw." The masked guy displayed one card from his hand and explained, "I can discard my Nightmare Abyss Hexer(DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, Level 8, ATK 2900, DEF 0)," he put the card into the graveyard, "In return I can add one Nightmare monster from my deck to my hand. Next I summon my Nightmare Hell Hound(DARK, Beast/Effect, Level 3, ATK 1300, DEF 0), after which I can also summon my Nightmare Illusionist(DARK, Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect, ATK 800, DEF 0). Then I activate the spell Dreadfull Fall. Using this card I destroy all Nightmare monsters I control, but in exchange I can draw one card."

"Another counter is added to Nightmare Pressure. Furthermore because two Nightmare monsters have been destroyed I can Special Summon this card from my hand, Nightmare Abomination(DARK, Zombie/Effect, Level 8, ATK 3200, DEF 0)." He didn't have the right words to describe how ugly and abhorring this monster was. "When this card enters the field I can send up to two Nightmare monsters from my deck to the Graveyard."

From this point onward he didn't remember the events quite that well. It was frustrating, but sometimes he wished he could at least forget about this part. Liam sighed and added a new fusion monster to his extra deck.

This was where the end truly began. "I activate the quick spell Down the Grave. With this card I destroy my Nightmare Abomination and send one monster from my deck to the Graveyard." The cruel monster disappeared from the field, yet nothing good could come from it. Back then even Liam had known and yet he didn't remember what it exactly was. "At last everything has been assembled. Now I'll use the pow—. Using the level eight Nightmare Abomination and the level eight Nightmare Abyss Hex—: Bring war upon this wretched world, taint people's hearts and extinguish all hope. Xyz Summon! Awaken once more, Rank eight —(DARK, —/Xyz/Effect, Rank 8, ATK 3500, DEF 0)!"

"Impossible, you shouldn't be able to—" The terror was still vivid in his heart. Just thinking of it made his hand shake and he dropped his card. But the words he had said back then, if only he could remember them all.

It was the same with his opponent's response. Only some meaningless words were there. "—inally understand?"

But back then he had still held hope. "Still, I—" But he was interrupted by his opponent, before he could even finish.

"Using — effect I can —. Misery Infinity." The dark shadow loomed above his head, swallowing the light of the sun.

"—ver had that before!"

"—ly the beginning of your nightm — attack, attack, attack!" Within moments pitch black darkness had swallowed his Globe Mutant.

There was pain, he could clearly remember it and he had screamed, "No—"

Liam: 4000 → 2700 LP

But the masked guy wouldn't stop. "Again!" His fortress was destroyed an a black substance touched his skin. He felt like he was burning alive.

Liam: 2700 → 2100 LP

"And again!" Then his most treasured monster was gone too. And once more he had to suffer from pain.

Liam: 2100 → 1600 LP

But this was only the appetizer. The true pain came with the masked guy's last move. "— nd. B— 500 damage —ach of its counters."

Liam: 1600 → 0 LP

And this was where his memory abruptly stopped. Unfortunately there was nothing but black and the beginning of a long, long nightmare afterwards.

Apparently he had been unconscious for an entire year, but to him it had felt like much more. Some people might think he had no recollection of that time, though he did. Sadly he did. He had dreamt, an entire year and remembered everything. An entire year long nightmare.

He would have liked it if he could have forgotten that part. Moreover all his friends were the same. That guy had done the same to all the people which had been around when he had attacked. Luckily Liam had been able to find a cure to wake those people.

Even Sawatari was lucky or he might have had to experience the same. Though reminded of what that arrogant guy had done, Liam wasn't even sure if he should do it. But he had decided to, after all, it was the right thing to do.

But since then those people shunned him. In addition others whom he had known, also no longer considered him to be their friend. He was fine with, after all he might partially be responsible for what happened.

Because of this he won't tell anyone.

Was that the best idea? He didn't know. For instance the guy's at You Show and Tetsu, maybe they could help him and they might even be able to get through this together. But if he told them, would they believe him?

So what could he do? All he could think of was to train, train to become strong enough so that the next time he wouldn't lose.

* * *

From atop the tower he gazed at the rough sea. He was enjoying the view, the dark atmosphere. This was how he wanted it to be, yet it was so far from perfection.

Though, he was working on it, perfection.

His plans were in motion. If they didn't succeed, he had backup plans. Even were these not to yield the desired results, he would have already thought of something new.

But for now, all he needed to do was wait.

Slowly, he would let things play out, watch. Watch as despair and hatred grew. Watch as the doors to the deepest abyss would open. Watch the greatest of demons escape its prison.

Yes, soon. Very soon everything would fall into place.

That was the time when he would act.

* * *

Card Corner:

Name: Globe Sky Fortress  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: WIND  
Monster Type: Machine/Effect  
Level: 7  
ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2000  
Monster Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster through battle, you can add 1 "Globe" monster from your deck to your hand.

Name: Globe Mutant  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Beast/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 0  
Monster Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster it gains 200 ATK. You can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck whose ATK is lower than the difference of this card's original and current ATK

Name: Globe Summoner  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1500  
Monster Effect: Once per turn you can discard 1 card and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Globe" monster from your hand. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Globe" monster from your Deck to your hand.

Name: Globe Sage  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500  
Monster Effect: You can return this card to your hand: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Globe" monster from your hand(Quick). You can only activate the effect of "Globe Sage" once per turn.

Name: Globe Traveller  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Warrior/Effect  
Level: 1  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 0  
Monster Effect: During the turn this card is Summoned you can Tribute Summon 1 "Globe" monster in addition to your Normal Summon or Set. When this card is used as a Tribute for the Tribute Summon of a "Globe" monster, you can draw 1 card.

Name: Far Call  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Select 1 "Globe" monster on your field, then add 1 "Globe" monster with a Level equal or lower to the selected monster's from your Deck to your hand.

Name: ?  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: ?/Effect  
Rank: 8  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 0  
Materials: 2 Level 8 "Nightmare" monsters  
Monster Effect: ?

Name: Nightmare Abyss Hexer  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level: 8  
ATK: 2900  
DEF: 0  
Monster Effect: This card can only be Tribute Summoned by banishing the Tributes from the Graveyard. You can discard this card and add 1 "Nightmare" monster from your Deck to your hand. When this card is destroyed, you can select up to 2 cards on the field and destroy them.

Name: Nightmare Abomination  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Zombie/Effect  
Level: 8  
ATK: 3200  
DEF: 0  
Monster Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned. This card can only be Special Summoned when 2 or more "Nightmare" monster you control are destroyed. When this card enters the field you can select up to 2 "Nightmare" monsters from your deck and send them to the Graveyard.

Name: Nightmare Illusionist  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect  
Level: 1  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 0  
Monster Effect: Monster Effect: When a monster you control would be destroyed, you can discard this card: Negate the monster's destruction.

Name: Nightmare Pressure  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Continuous  
Magic Effect: Each time a "Nightmare" monster(s) you control is destroyed: Place one Pressure Counter on this card. You can destroy this card and deal 500 damage to your opponent for each Pressure Counter that was on this card.

Name: Arduous Eternity  
Card Type: Trap  
Trap Type: Normal  
Trap Effect: This card can only be activated when you would take damage: Return 1 "Nightmare" monster from your Graveyard to your Deck; you take no damage until your next Standby Phase.

* * *

 **Author''s Note: How did you like the flashback? Were the missing parts too annoying? PM me or tell me in the reviews.  
And I think I should have a general idea of the story up to the synchro dimension, after that I still have to think about it, _a lot_.**


	7. Xyz Part 1

**Author's Note: Since I didn't have enough time to write the whole chapter, I decided to split it into two and publish the first part so you get something this week.**

 **Also, please tell me if you would prefer a whole chapter and wait longer, instead of short ones.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Xyz Part 1

Anxiousness ran through his veins, as he approached the school building. Here he would meet Yuzu and Yuya there, but he wasn't sure if he could face them. Not after leaving like that. Still, he had to go to school.

He didn't meet them at the gate and neither in the wardrobe. Instead they were already in class, talking.

Liam greeted them and expected to get the cold shoulder, but contrary to that, they spent some time with him, as if nothing had happened. However they didn't mention what had happened yesterday even once. Then lessons started.

They didn't have any more time until lunch break. Since Liam didn't have any parents around, who could've prepared him a meal for school, he went to the cafeteria to fetch something.

"—have beaten him with those cowardly Pendulum Summons." Hearing this voice and these word Liam couldn't help but think, that waiting one more day to wake up Sawatari wouldn't have been so bad.

"Cowardly?" the young entertainer asked, "Just how are my Pendulum Summons cowardly?"

"The fact that only you posses Pendulum cards is unfair."

Unable to bear it any longer Liam interrupted, "Oh, you think so?"

Seeing Liam interrupt the talk Sawatri angrily countered, "What are you playing at?"

"Let me tell something then." Liam smirked and pointed at the young entertainer, "Yuya isn't the only one who can use Pendulum Summoning."

Sawatari scowled, asking, "And who else can?"

"Well, first there would be Akaba Reiji," Liam started counting with his finger, "If I haven't heard it wrong."

"I would expect no less from our president," bragged Swatari, but Liam ignored that part.

So Liam continued, "Then there would be that guy who assaulted you."

This time he might have actually rubbed salt into a wound. Swatari angrily responded, "Tch. Don't talk about such unpleasant things."

"And lastly," instead of continuing to count with his hand, Liam pointed with his finger, "There's me."

"Eh?" Caught off guard Sawatari just looked like he had seen something impossible happen.

"Surprised?" Liam asked smugly.

"You can say that again." Yuya responded, but not going into further detail.

"No matter, this won't last long," stated the arrogant kid, "I've heard LDS is working on its own Pendulum cards and I'll get my hands on them in order to defeat you." He turned around and left, waving with his hand. "Well that's all I came here to say. See you at the Junior Youth Championship."

"Junior Youth Championship?" repeated Yuya, a questioning look on his face. "Right, as I am now I can't become a pro!" Yuya seemed startled, or more like he was freaking out. Liam could barely believe he had already forgotten. Then again, the whole LDS and pendulum thing must have distracted You Show's ace a lot.

Reminded of something Liam whispered to Yuzu, "By the way, how come Yuya isn't angry at me for using pendulum summoning anymore?"

"Oh that. Yesterday my father taught him a good lesson after the whole incident."

The young boy could barely believe it and exclaimed, "That guy did!"

 _Smack_

Yuzu, paper fan in her hand said, "Don't badmouth my father." If only she had threatened him, before the hit.

"Sorry." Though it was weird that Yuya didn't respond to any of it. Curious, Liam looked towards the entertainer, only to realise he had suddenly disappeared. It was only in class that he met him again.

"So, what's going on?" Liam asked in a low tone, not to attract the teacher's attention.

Making sure the other's didn't notice too much Yuya answered, "I still don't have enough matches to for the Miami Championship."

"Oh," was Liam's short reply before he answered the teacher's question. This really was a problem. Thinking back he himself still had to win three more duels to participate himself.

But then he remembered his decision to do some tough training in order to beat that masked guy. Maybe he should also aim for the 60% win rate?

His thoughts were cut short as the bell rang and announced the end of their school day. Outside they met up with the children, where Yuya once again explained his predicament. Then this guy suddenly thought of dueling them again, but Liam declined, because he had already lost to him once.

While the talk progressed Yuzu suddenly left and dragged him along. When Liam asked what she was planning she answered, "I want to get stronger too, so I want you to teach me Fusion, Synchro and Xyz."

This was an awkward situation. Liam had never taught somebody else, so he wasn't sure how to go about it. Moreover he knew that teaching her all the different kinds of summoning might not be for the best.

So he decided to teach her only one for now, fusion, since she had already experienced it herself in the duel with Masumi. Furthermore there was somebody else who could teach her and didn't plan to have 50 duels within the next weeks.

Following this train of thoughts he decided to go search for Sora. Liam wasn't sure where they would find him, but Yuzu said, she already had a rough idea. It seemed she was right and that guy had planned to get LDS's president to duel him.

So another person was dragged along and they entered a warehouse at the harbour. Not wanting to get interrupted Yuzu closed the door while Liam and Sora waited for her.

"So, what's this all about?" asked Sora the other two people.

"Well, Yuzu here asked me to teach her fusion, synchro and xyz summoning," started Liam, gesturing towards the girl.

"And?" Sora inquired.

So Liam further explained, "I thought it might be for the best to only teach her one summoning method for now."

The cyan haired boy started, guessing the answer, "Which would be—"

"Fusion." answered Liam.

The sweets loving boy sighed and stated, "So you want me to teach her instead of you."

"Exactly," answered Liam then turning to Yuzu "Since I still have something else to do."

Hearing this Yuzu inquired, "You didn't tell me. So, what is it? "

Should he tell them? Well, there wasn't any point in hiding it anyway, so he might as well. "I'm going to train pendulum summoning."

Suddenly, there was a sound of something or somebody moving. Then a metal rod fell onto the ground, the crash loudly resounding in the near-empty hall.

"Who's there!" shouted Sora, looking around and jumping off the ground. This guy was surprising them again with his agility.

To their surprise another shadow jumped down from one of the corners, facing the boy. The two jumped around running, fighting. "Wha... what the..." exclaimed Yuzu in shock, unable to comprehend what was going on. In the end they crashed into each other, using their duel disc as blades and then they landed on the ground, facing off against each other.

"And just who are you?" questioned the cyan haired boy the one opposite of them. Liam wanted to know too, more so since the guy seemed to be looking at him specifically. This wouldn't be the masked guy, would he? But the mask certainly didn't fit.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the boy further inquired. What did he mean with this? Did the two know each other?

Not giving away too much, the attacker simply stated, "Neither are you."

A bit fed up Liam asked, "Would you two mind explaining what's going on?"

"He's the one from before." That Yuzu knew about this guy was rather unexpected. Liam thought they might be acquaintances or maybe this guy was some duelist whom she had met before. But what did she mean with, before?

"Yuzu, you know him?" asked Sora, pretty much spelling the words Liam had in his mind. To think this boy and he were similar in any way, he could only sigh inwardly.

Yuzu nodded and replied, having a somewhat disant look, as if she was remembering something. "Yeah, when I was with Sawatari and the masked guy who used pendulum."

"So you've seen that guy." It had finally dawned on him. So this guy was there during that time. Then this guy was next hint. "Guess I've got some questions for you to answer then." Liam readied his duel disc, also ready to join the fray.

But before any of that could happen Yuzu interrupted them by asking, "Are you behind the incident this time too?"

"Incident?" Liam and Sora asked turning back to Yuzu.

"An LDS teacher was attacked."

"LDS again," was the only response Liam could give. What was up with LDS? For one that masked guy had attacked Sawatri who was from there, then the president appeared, having pendulum cards and now another person from LDS was attacked. Either, they had made themselves an enemy too much with their business, or there was something else, something hidden from the eyes of the public, some big secret. Probably the latter, guessed Liam.

On the other hand Sora thought of something completely else, "Oh, that explains why there were so many guards back then." Then the sweets loving boy turned back to the spiky haired male. "So, you're the culprit then."

"Was your duel with the masked guy to safe me?" asked Yuzu, probably unsure of what to think.

Though, for Liam there was only one thing about this guy that interested him, "Do you have some kind of connection to the masked guy?"

"That's—"

Suddenly the door opened and a sharp voice could be heard, "So you're the culprit!" They turned around and saw a woman with long black hair standing at the entrance.

"Kotsu Masumi." exclaimed Yuzu surprised and Liam was too. How could he have expected for somebody from LDS to show up now? But thinking back it actually wasn't so unexpected at all.

"What did you do to professor Marco? Answer me!" So it was about that teacher who got assaulted. This was getting interesting. Maybe he should also look into LDS. They might just be connected to his enemy as well.

Yuzu, obviously not getting most of the situation asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mazsumi just ignored her, talking to the masked guy, "I thought I might find something if I went to the scene of the first incident, but if you were lurking here all along you saved me the trouble of searching."

"Wait, I'm still talking to him," interrupted Yuzu.

Unfortunately Masumi didn't seem in the mood to wait and declared, "I've got things to say to him first!"

Liam had had it with this woman. He wanted answers and he wouldn't wait any longer for that, so he shouted, "No, we got here before you so you'll wait for your turn!"

"Shut up, once we see whether he uses xyz or not we'll see the truth."

"Xyz?" mumbled Sora before he looked back to the guy with the spiky hair, "Oh, is that so?"

"I'll find out myself. Fight me!" Masumi prepared her duel disc, "Here we go, let's duel!"

"You!" Was the only thing Liam got out before Yuzu's bracelet started glowing. _What now?_ complained Liam looking towards the girl and then back to the masked guy, who should have been there, but just up and disappeared.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!" cursed Liam, trampling on anything that got into his way. But it was no use. That guy wouldn't come back because of it and Liam was sure, no he knew, that guy wasn't even close.

Once again all hints leading to his enemy had vanished into thin air.


	8. Xyz Part 2

Chapter 8: Xyz 2

Within the throne room, he was bowing to Academia's leader, the professor. But he was not alone, there were three more people with him, the always so dutiful commander of operations in the Synchro dimension, Lorraine Beaufort, the insecure commander of operations in the Xyz dimension, Aster Phoenix and the mad commander of operations in the Fusion dimension Yuri.

Currently Aster was giving his report, "...there have been no sightings of the girl as of yet in the Xyz dimension." Aster returned to his previous place while the professor went over the report.

After the professor finished he asked the next one, "I see, then what about Synchro?"

Lorraine rose from her place, stepped forth, bowed to the professor and delivered her report, "There have also been no sightings of the girl on our side. We still have to check with the traitor Roger, but it is likely we would have already heard from him, if he had found her." She bowed once more and quickly returned to the back, kneeling.

Then the professor turned to the one in the purple clothing, "Yuri, what about here?"

"There have also been no sightings as of yet," the commander of Fusion answered, "Some rebel groups may be hiding her, but it seems unlikely, since barely anyone knows of her importance."

The professor looked towards him and said, "Then this leaves only Standard."

It was finally his turn so he raised himself, bowed in front off his supposed superior and began with his report, "Until now there have also been no news, but we are waiting for information from the spy currently residing in Miami city. As we have already determined, LDS's president is likely planning something and it could also be possible for him to have the girl. Still, nothing definite yet."

"So she just up and disappeared," the professor mused, stroking an invisible beard, "How troubling."

Lorraine raised her head and interrupted his thoughts, "If I may."

"Go ahead," the professor answered, raising his hand and giving her free room to voice her thoughts.

After being allowed to, Lorraine spoke her mind openly, "She might just be hiding somewhere we can't get access to, or haven't looked yet. After all, she now knows she is being targeted, so finding her will be just that much more difficult."

 _Way to state the obvious_ , he snickered, but didn't dare voice out his thoughts loudly. Ultimately they were in front off the ruler of Academia and had to behave a bit. If only for now. Though it wouldn't be too long until he could stop this charade.

The professor, though, only sighed in response. Then he massaged his nose bridge and answered, "This is the most likely scenario, but it doesn't make things easier."

So the professor didn't know how to react to this situation either. Maybe with a little push he would finally be given the allowance to... He had to at least ask. "What if we started the next invasion? She won't be able to hide that easily within Standard or Synchro then."

"Possible, but I would want to wait for further information on the last one of the four." Seems he wasn't ready just yet.

Fortunately he already knew where that girl was. But he still he some doubts. _Should I tell them?_ He pondered while listening to the others' ideas, _Nah, it would probably make things more troublesome. Better wait for that guy to return,_ he smiled behind his mask while thinking about it, _In the end i_ t _wouldn't end nicely for me, if they realised I am stabbing them in the back._

* * *

It had been one hell of a week. First the incident with LDS, then that guy who supposedly assaulted the LDS teacher and most of all the reappearance of his enemy. For now Liam tried to shove that all aside and concentrate on perfecting his Pendulum Summoning.

Because of this, he had been touring the town and dueling whoever he could. By now he had even qualified for the Junior Youth Championship, yet it wasn't enough for him. His goal was getting 50 duels in the time before it started.

Still, by now he only had 14. Nevertheless there were still three weeks until the tournament began, so he could definitely do it. On the other hand Yuya still had three more duels, yet in comparison to him, the young entertainer was fighting against more renowned and probably harder to defeat opponents.

Fortunately Liam had the advantage in not being known too much, so it was still easy to get others to duel him. Still as of lately rumours about him had begun spreading. For the most part though, it was about him being able to use Pendulum Summoning, so in actuality it made people even more willing to duel him.

Currently though he was returning home from one of his duel sessions. It had been awhile since Liam was able to visit You Show, but the principal allowed it, because it was, as he called it, some good field exercise. Though the other's did accompany him sometimes, but for today it had only been Tetsu.

"Liam, seeing you use Pendulum Summoning in combination with Fusion, Synchro and Xyz," stated Tetsu brimming with energy, "Really makes me want to duel you again."

"Sure, but let's wait for that until we face off against each other at the championship." Actually Liam didn't want to fight Tetsu, because it would never end with just one duel. But he wouldn't accept that as a reason now, would he?

Then they talked about this and that, how their duels went and so on. Apparently Tetsu need about ten more duels to qualify and his win ratio was still slightly off. Though Tetsu didn't want to be too specific about the topic.

"Well, this is it for today. See you tomorrow." Tetsu left and Liam waved him goodbye. Then Liam turned around and walked the rest of the way alone.

The recent days Liam had let off quite some steam during his duels. Still, he was worried about his enemies next move. It wasn't like him to wait for so long. Normally when he showed himself he went on a rampage.

What was that guy going to do?

Liam had a hunch, but he didn't like the idea. Yet, it might be better for him to warn the others just in case. But if he wasn't sure, wasn't he merely overreacting?

He sighed.

Why couldn't things go back to being simple? Probably never, but he could at least dream and wish for it.

For a moment he halted, just in font off his house, sighed again, "In the end I'll get answers one way or another. Right?" He stayed like this a little longer, then said, "You know, following me around all the while makes you look like a stalker."

"Indeed, you really are the same." said a man, with spiky purple and black hair, a grey coat and a mask to cover the lower half of his face, stepping out form one of the alleyways. His duel disc was already prepared for a battle.

Turning around with a puzzled look on his face Liam asked, "The same? What do you mean? Could it be you got me mixed up with somebody?"

"Just stop it," countered the spiky haired guy, "How high is the chance of two people with identical faces and similar personalities to not be one and the same?"

The same face and personality? But he wasn't anything like that guy, right, right? Nevertheless there were still questions to be asked. Though if that guy would answer any of them in such foul mood was probably another one.

Well asking didn't hurt. "So, should we fight first and then talk, or the other way around?"

"Fine, tell me, where is Ruri?"

With a puzzled face Liam asked, "Ruri, who's that?"

"Then I don't have anything to say." The man in mask and cloak waited for Liam to take out his duel disc and fight.

"Guess there's no other way," replied Liam and preprepared himself. This might just be a nice opportunity to test his enhanced deck.

"Duel!"

Yuto: 4000 LP

Liam: 4000 LP

"I begin," Liam started taking a quick look at the cards in his hands. They weren't too bad, but he was still missing some important parts.

"First I begin by activating the Spell Wish upon the Stars. Now I reveal my Dreamwish Colourbird(WIND, Winged Beast/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1400, DEF 1000) and in return I can add Wish Caster(LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1000) from my Deck to my hand." Now everything was ready for his next move. "Then using the Scale 9 Dreamwish Sunsmile(FIRE, Pyro/Pendulum/Effect, Level 9, Scale 9, ATK 3000, DEF 2000) and the Scale 1 Wish Core(LIGHT, Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, Level 1, Scale 1, ATK 0, DEF 0) I set the Pendulum Scale." The two monsters, a sun, smiling down at the people like it was in children's books and a an orb, crystal like, shining in rainbow like colours, rose on both sides of Liam's field.

Looking at Liam's field the Yuto hissed in a low tone so Liam couldn't hear it, "This again."

"Dreams, wishes, hope, reveal to us your power and send forth your loyal servants. Pendulum Summon! Descend upon us my monsters. Wish Caster and Dreamwish Colourbird." The monsters came forth from the brilliant portal and stood on Liam's field. "I set one card and end my turn."

"It's my turn and I draw." Yuto looked at his opponent's field, then started, "I summon the Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe(DARK, Warrior/Effect, Level 3, ATK 800, DEF 1000) to my field and then, because I control another Level 3 Phantom Knights monster, I can Special Summon the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots(DARK, Warrior/Effect, Level 3, ATK 200, DEF 1200)."

Liam looked at the monsters as it slowly dawned on him. "Two Level 3 monsters." If his suspicion was true then this guy really might have...

"Now using my Level 3 Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak and my Level 3 Phantom Knights of Silent Boots I construct the Overlay Network. Souls of warriors, fallen on the battlefield! Revive now and become light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword(DARK, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, Rank 3, ATK 2000, DEF 1000)!"

"So you really can use Xyz." Liam was sure now. This guy was definitely related to the attacks on LDS. "Mind explaining why you attacked LDS?"

"I could ask the same of you." Would he ever get something out of such obstinate and cynical guy? He wondered. Maybe he should just leave right there. No, he would get his answers, no matter what.

Yet he had to at least defend himself. "As far as I know I haven't attacked anyone."

"Still pretending." the cloaked guy replied, then continued with his turn, "The Phantom Knights of Break Sword, attack his Wish caster." The knight came riding on his spectral horse, holding high his sword, to kill.

"Not so fast, using my caster's effect I discard my Dreamwish Globe Envoy(LIGHT, Warrior/Tuner/Effect, Level 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1200) and in return he is treated as a "Dreamwish" monster until the end of the turn," then Liam added, seeing the nearing dark knight, "Also, because Dreamwish Globe Envoy was sent to the Graveyard I can draw one card." A slash and the knight trampled over his monster and brushed past his side.

Liam: 4000 → 3600 LP

For a moment Liam was stumped. _Weird, was this damage just real?_ He shook his head, _No it can't be._ Because his monster hadn't been destroyed, he explained, "Using Dreamwish Sunsmile's effect I negated my caster's destruction."

Though the guy with the black, purple hair seemed to just ignore it. "I set three cards and end my turn."

"My turn," Liam drew a card, "First I summon my Wish Holder(EARTH, Warrior/Effect, Level 1, ATK 600, DEF 300)." A child holding a glowing light in her hand appeared standing on the field. "While a "Dreamwish" monster is on the field, Wish Holder is treated as a "Dreamwish" monster." The light in the child's hand gained more colours, as it absorbed some of the energy form Dreamwish Colourbird. "In addition Wish Holder's other effect increases the attack power of all "Wish" monsters by 300. Also he increases the attack power of all "Dreamwish" monsters in addition." The light suddenly grew in size, creating a shield like aura around Liam's monsters.

Wish Holder: 600 → 1200 ATK

Wish Caster: 1600 → 1900 ATK

Dreamwish Colourbird: 1400 → 1700 ATK

"But this is only the first part." He held his hand towards Wish core and stated, "Now I use my Wish Core's effect to Fusion Summon a monster from my Extra Deck using the monsters on my field."

A glimmer of anger was shown in the cloaked guy's eyes as he growled lowly, "Fusion."

"Using my Wish Caster and my Dreamwish Colourbird as Fusion Materials I Fusion Summon. Playful spirit, born from wish and dream, manifest yourself. Fusion Summon! Appear Level 6 Wish Sylph(WIND, Fairy/Fusion/Effect, Level 6, ATK 2300, DEF 2100)." A fairy like creature, dancing in the air, with colourful butterfly wings made its way onto Liam's field.

"Furthermore, because Wish Sylph has been Fusion Summoned using a Dreamwish monster, it is now also treated as a Dreamwish monster and therefore additionally strengthened by Wish Holder." The light of the child enhanced the fairy's powers.

Wish Sylph: 2300 → 2900 ATK

This was where he would get real. "Battle, Wish Sylph attacks your Knight!"

"I activate the trap Phantom Knight's Sword." Though maybe he just fell head over heels into a trap again. "This card increases my Knight's attack power by 800 and when it would be destroyed by battle this card is destroyed instead."

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: 2000 → 2800 ATK

Seems like he would still get through somehow. Moreover he would get back some of what he had lost. "You'll still take the damage and Sylph's second effect gives me the same amount of life."

Yuto: 4000 → 3900 LP

Liam: 3600 → 3700 LP

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: 2800 → 2000 ATK

Then Liam ended his turn after which the masked guy started his. "I draw and I activate the spell Storm. By destroying my two set cards I can destroy your two monsters in the Pendulum Zone." So he was gong to destroy his own cards, which could be used from the graveyard, if he had heard correctly. In addition Liam couldn't protect his monster from destruction now. "Battle! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword, attack his Wish Holder." Again the knight attacked and the child was slain by the dark knight.

Liam: 3700 → 2900 LP

A cut appeared on Liam's cheek. He bled. _Damn this hurts! Though now I'm sure that this isn't a Hologram,_ he complained wiping away the drops so they wouldn't fall on his cards, _But how can there be Real Solid Vision?_

Then his opponent put one card onto his duel disc. "I set one card and end my turn."

"Hey, just a tiny question before we continue," Liam interrupted, looking at the opponent who seemed to be rather impatient, or maybe angry?

"What?" he spat. So angry.

Still Liam had to ask this one tiny little question, "Why is there Real Solid Vision?"

"You should know, traitor." Now he had it. Nobody called him a traitor. Moreover not when this guy was going at him like so.

"You're jumping to conclusions gain," Liam sighed, but couldn't contain his anger much longer, "But fine! If you won't answer me then we'll do it the hard way. I draw." He looked at the card. With this he would turn this around and show this guy that nobody just insults him like this. "First I use the spell Good Night and tribute my Wish Sylph to draw three cards." The fusion monster disappeared from his field, sadness in her eyes "Next I set my Scale 8 Dreamwish Rising Butterfly in the Pendulum zone. Because of its effect I can add another Dreamwish Pendulum monster to my hand and the one I select is my Dreamwish Metamorph(WATER, Aqua/Pendulum/Effect, Level 3, Scale 5, ATK 1100, DEF 200)." Once more a monster had risen within the shining pillar,"Then I finish setting my Pendulum Scale by adding the Scale 1 Globe Singer.

Dreams, wishes, hope, reveal to us your power and send forth your loyal servants. Pendulum Summon! Descend upon us my monsters. Wish Core, Dreamwish Metamorph." The monsters jumped forth from the portal. One a body of water, that always changed its shape, the other the crystal orb, shining lie the sun.

"Now using my Dreamwish Metamorph's effect I can Fusion Summon a monster from my Extra Deck using it and other monsters I control as Fusion Materials."

"Even contact fusion!" the simmering anger seemed ready to reupt at any moment. But Laim wouldn't let this sleeping volcano any chance. No he would crush it into oblivion before that could happen. "Using it and my Wish Core I Fusion Summon. Beast of Legend, step through the portal of time and come to me. Fusion Summon! Appear Dreamwish Quilin(WIND, Wyrm/Fusion/Effect, Level 7, ATK 2500, DEF 2000)."

"You sing fusion like this." growled the guy in his cloak, "You've really fallen low!"

"Shut up!" shouted Liam, "My Quilin's effect now activates. When it is Fusion Summoned I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard whose level is lower than its own. The one I choose is Wish Sylph." Again the fairy came onto the field, trying to soothe its master's anger. Unfortunately it was already too late.

"Time to end this. By banishing my Dreamwish Quilin and my Wish Sylph from my field I can Fusion Summon another monster. Endless powers coming from our wishes, dreams and hope, unite and bring give voice to your anger. Fusion Summon! Dreamwish Infinity Titan(EARTH, Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Level 12, ATK 4500, DEF 4000)!"

* * *

Joy.

It couldn't be any better. For his plan to work out this well, even he didn't expect it. This might just be it. He might just be able to stop hiding, to take his revenge on all of them, them who had made him who he was now.

Unknown to him he laughed out loudly, startling the one around him. "What's so funny?" Yuri asked in his usually aggressive tone.

"Oh?" he looked at Yurin, who sat opposite of him, also drinking some tea, "Just something interesting that happened."

The boy's eyes sharpened as he heard this. This guy was always so doubtful of him. And this iswhat made it so much fun to be around him. After taking another sip Yuri asked, "Which would be?"

"A secret, duh."

"You're just as irritating as ever," commented Yuri, drinking the rest of the tea and putting it away.

He looked at the commander of the Fusion dimension and playfully replied, "Yuri, by now you should know that I take this as a compliment."

After Yuri had walked towards the door, the boy stopped one last time and announced, "Someday I'm definitely going to card you."

A grin crept onto his face, not that anybody would notice behind his mask. _Ooh, just you wait. Soon you won't be able to say this, but for now..._ he mused, emptying his cup and putting it down, _Let's take control._

* * *

After the giant monster appeared on the field, the masked guy commented, "In the end, you're just like them."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter," shrugged Liam, belittling his opponent, "That is because my titan destroys all your monsters when he is summoned. The titan unbound and unchained, breaks forth and destroys all in his path. Total Annihilation!" Within the giant's hands appeared a hammer, burning like an inferno. He raised it above his head and smashed it downwards. Then all the monsters on his opponent's field were destroyed. However this wasn't all. Buildings were damaged, the greenery was burning and the street cracked. It looked like the apocalypse was upon them. Was this really what he wanted?

On the other side his opponent still had one move left. "The Phantom Knights of Break Sword's effect now activates. Because it was destroyed when it still had Overlay Units, all those monsters are summoned to my field and their level is changed to four."

The Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe: 3 → 4 Level

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: 3 → 4 Level

"Just more to destroy." as the words left his mouth a thought popped into Liam's mind, _Wait, did I just really say this_? This, he didn't know what was going on, only that his mouth moved without his own accord. "Dreamwish Infinity Titan, attack The Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe! Break, break, break it all. World Splitter!" The titan stomped onto the cloaked guy's monster and destroyed it like squatting a fly. But in exchange the city was destroyed even more.

Yuto: 3900 → 200 LP

This time, even the masked guy seemed to be close to his end, though close. "Still, I survive an—"

"Fool," spluttered out of his mouth and a certain realisation hit him, a feeling of something foreign, _No this isn't_ me! He tried to stop himself. This was already enough. If this went on, would, would he kill? "My titan won't stop attacking until everything is destroyed. Now go, crush his remaining knight."

As the masked guy saw his end approaching him he said, "I'm sorry, Ruri, Shun."

Liam couldn't watch on any longer. _Stop._ His voice however didn't leave his lungs. Instead he could just silently watch on as the foot of the giant slowly descended.

Again he tried to end this, before it could get any worse, _Please stop it._ But again, no word left his mouth.

No this couldn't be happening. He tried collecting all the force in his body as he shouted, "Stop!" Then the giant didn't move any more. Everything was just still, as if time had stopped. The masked guy looked at him, shock in his eyes.

But to Liam it didn't matter. Now that he regained some of his control there was only one thing he would do, "I, I—" Again, there was this foreign force trying to stop it, but he wouldn't let it, no more.

"Don't you dare!" He heard the voice and nearly had to laugh. This voice, he finally remembered, even if only a little. Though it didn't matter now.

With the last of his strength he put his hand onto his deck and said, "I surrender."

Liam: 2900 → 0 LP

* * *

Card Corner:

Name: Dreamwish Infinity Giant  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: WIND  
Monster Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Level: 12  
ATK: 4500  
DEF: 4000  
Materials: 2 non DARK Fusion monsters  
Monster Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by banishing the listed Materials from your field. When this card is Fusion Summoned, destroy all cards your opponent controls. When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate any cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.

Name: Dreamwish Quilin  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: WIND  
Monster Type: Wyrm/Fusion/Effect  
Level: 7  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000  
Materials: 2 non DARK monsters  
Monster Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned you can Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard, whose Level is equal or lower than this card's.

Name: Wish Sylph  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: WIND  
Monster Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
Level: 6  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2100  
Materials: 2 non DARK monsters  
Monster Effect: If this card was summoned using a "Dreamwish" monster as Fusion Material, it is also treated as a "Dreamwish" monster. When this card causes damage to your opponent, you gain LP equal to the damage.

Name: Wish Caster  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Monster Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000  
Monster Effect: During either player's turn, you can discard 1 "Dreamwish" monster from your hand; this card is also treated as a "Dreamwish" monster until the end of the turn. Once per turn you can select 1 "Dreamwish" monster you control. The selected monster is also treated as a "Wish" monster until the end of the turn.

Name: Wish Holder  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Warrior/Effect  
Level: 2  
ATK: 600  
DEF: 300  
Monster Effect: While you control at least 1 "Dreamwish" monster, this card is also treated as a "Dreamwish" monster. All "Dreamwish" monster you control gain 300 ATK. All "Wish" monsters you control gain 300 ATK.

Name: Wish Core  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: EARTH  
Monster Type: Fairy/Pendulum/Effect  
Level: 1  
Scale: 1  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion monster from you Extra Deck using monsters you control as Fusion Materials.  
Monster Effect: While you have 1 or more "Dreamwish" monsters in you Open Extra Deck, this card is also treated as a "Dreamwish" monster. When this card in your monster zone is destroyed, you can select 1 "Wish" monster in your Graveyard, except "Wish Core", and add it to your hand.

Name: Dreamwish Metamorph  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: WATER  
Monster Type: Aqua/Pendulum/Effect  
Level: 4  
Scale: 5  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 1100  
Pendulum Effect: Once during either player's turn, you can select a "Wish" monster you control. The selected monster is also treated as a "Dreamwish" monster until the end of the turn.  
Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a "Wish" monster. You can Fusion Summon a Fusion monster from your Extra Deck using this card and other monsters you control as Fusion Material.

Name: Wish upon the Stars  
Card Type: Magic  
Magic Type: Normal  
Magic Effect: Reveal 1 "Dreamwish" from you hand, then add 1 "Wish" monster from your Deck to you hand, whose level is equal to the revealed monster's.

Name: The Phantom Knights of Break Sword  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Warrior/Effect  
Rank: 3  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1000  
Monster Effect: If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4.

Name: The Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Warrior/Effect  
Level: 3  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1000  
Monster Effect: You can change this card to Defense Position. If you do: You can target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn.

Name: The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots  
Card Type: Monster  
Attribute: DARK  
Monster Type: Warrior/Effect  
Level: 3  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 1200  
Monster Effect: If you control a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

Name: Phantom Knight's Sword  
Card Type: Trap  
Trap Type: Continuous  
Trap Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK, also if that target would be destroyed by battle, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead. When that target leaves the field, destroy this card.


	9. One Memory

**Author's Note: Sorry for not bringing out a chapter last weak. I kind of didn't know how to tell this part. Actually I'm not really sure if this way is good. In the end it's another chapter without a duel, so if you were expecting something likest that, I'm sorry.**

 **Once again a thank you to all readers and especially all those people who hit that fav and/or follow button.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8: One Memory

This time, covering up the real cause of the incident, certainly wouldn't be easy. He gazed at the streets and buildings, partially destroyed. Actually it was more of a miracle, that no one had gotten hurt.

"What do we have?" Reiji asked Nakajima, who stood behind him.

His loyal employee answered while looking at a tablet,"It is likely caused by a duel between Shun's comrade and somebody who used Fusion Summoning."

Reiji pushed his glasses upwards. "I see." Then he looked at the area around, seeing a camera, so he asked, "Do we have any footage?"

"Sorry president," Nakajima shook his head, "But all cameras in the region were either damaged or didn't provide any useful information."

It would've been too nice. Though, even though it was unlikely, maybe there was another way to figure out, who exactly was responsible for this mess."What about the ids? Are there any matches with our system?"

"We have a match with the fusion user."

"Oh?"

Without holding anything back Nakajima showed the president the information stored within the tablet and responded, "It is Sugawara Liam."

"That boy again," mused Reiji putting his hand onto his chin, "He really is weird, having a completely solid background, but time and time again doing things he shouldn't be capable of."

"What should we do about him?"

Reiji thought about it for a while, but he needed some more information. He just couldn't jump to any conclusions so soon. "Do you know where he currently is?"

"No sir, after the duel we've lost any signal of his duel disc and he seems to neither have appeared at his house, school nor duel school." This wasn't a good sign. Either he had hidden for now, or been taken by the one he had fought. Both were possibilities, that could lead to further trouble.

"No matter, he will show up sooner or later." He was sure about this at least. After all the boy wanted to participate in the Junior Youth Championship. Even if he were one of his father's henchmen, they would meet him at some point. Reiji browsed further through the tablet. "Then what about the Xyz duelist?"

Again Nakajima shook his head, disappointing Reiji. "We haven't found him yet and Shun claims to not know where he is currently residing."

"Well, he wouldn't tell us even if he knew." Though it might be possible he would lead them there, but shadowing his potential allies might cause further trouble for the future.

Though his subordinate still had one big question. "Also Mr. president, what should we tell the public?"

He mused for a moment and then had an idea. "Say it was the illegal use of a Real Solid Vision system. That should handle the situation for now." And sooner or later, he would have to tell them the truth anyway.

"Understood," answered Nakajima and left.

Reiji looked at the destroyed street, heaving a sigh before going back to his usual cold expression. "Seems like things are starting earlier than I expected."

* * *

Liam groaned as he woke up. His whole body hurt and it reminded him of the time he woke up after being in the hospital for an entire year. Moreover when he tried to stand up, he realised he was constrained with some kind of rope.

Slowly he tried to open his eyes, but it was so dark he could barely see anything. All he could make out was a door, and some light passing through beneath it.

For a moment he wondered how he got here. Then he remembered what had happened just moments before. Maybe not even some moments but probably some hours ago.

Thinking back to that time he shuddered, knowing full well what he had done. Though he was happy, that he had stopped before it could have come to any worse. Still, this whole ordeal got him into quite a situation.

He wondered if that guy was behind it. Right, there was something he had remembered about him, something important. By now he finally understood a little bit about who it was, yet his motives and goals were still completely unclear.

With a deep sigh he closed his eyes again. There wasn't much he could do for now, so he waited for the ones who brought him here. Soon he fell asleep.

* * *

There was a sound, footsteps, from behind the door. Then the door handle moved and the person entered. Just barely he could make out the features, but that was enough for Liam to know who it was. The one from before, the one he had dueled and lost to in the end.

"You're awake," stated the person and he merely nodded. There wasn't much he could do either way and he guessed he would soon find out why he was here, even if he didn't ask. "You'll give me some answers."

So it was this again. Honestly, he didn't really feel like giving any answers, but he was kept captive, so what should he do. Moreover Liam didn't think there was anything that he actually knew, which would interest the opposing party.

"First, who are you?" So it was going just like any other interrogation.

He answered without holding anything back. "Sugawara Liam." After all he didn't doubt a guy who didn't mind destroying part of the city would hold back if he didn't talk.

"Really now." The boy approached Liam, looking him deeply into his face. "You know, you look like somebody else I know."

Hearing this. Liam nearly burst out in laughter. Though he couldn't hid a grin and a cynical remark. "I can say the same about you, Yuya lookalike."

"Next question, what do you know about Academia?" The guy before him asked, as if he hadn't heard his previous words.

Liam wondered for a while and replied, "It's a duel school, right?"

"I'm asking the questions." The guy then took out a photo, showing it to Liam. "Thirdly. Have you ever seen this girl?"

"Yuzu?"

"Stop playing dumb. You told me you knew!" A push and Liam was pressed against the wall, barely getting any air. Then the boy released him again.

Seeing the youth still angry Liam explained, "Again, you're getting mistaking me for someone else."

"And who would that be?"

Without any hesitation Liam declared, "My enemy."

"What you don't say. Would that enemy have the same face and attitude as you?"

"The same face, yes. The same attitude, I can't say. The same person, no."

"Ridiculous."

"I don't care if you believe me. At at least I'm telling the truth" stated Liam, not really believing what he said. Under theses circumstanced he was found himself to be forced to tell the truth. Yet he wasn't sure if a lie were better.

"Fine," the youth sat down on a box opposite of him, "I'll listen."

"Thanks." Liam relaxed and began recounting just what he had remembered during his last duel, "Where do I start? Right..."

* * *

Years ago, when he was but a little child, Liam was often alone. Though that was outsiders thought. In his eyes, he had many friends, animals, fairies and a dragon. They were the spirits born from dreams, given form by cards.

His parents thought it just to be that time, when a child has an imaginary friend and didn't worry too much. However, he knew they were real and that was because they could influence reality. Not much but they could. The one who was the strongest and also the one with the most power on the surroundings was the dragon.

This dragon however was a very difficult one. So often was he sad, without hope, as he was born from a nightmare.

Still, Liam and his other friends tried cheering him up. Slowly, the dragon became happy and treasured his friends. Had he only known back then, how protective a dragon could be of their treasure.

One day, he had been playing with his friends, when somebody suddenly knocked on the door. Not expecting anybody and somewhat curious Liam went to answer. He looked through the spyhole and saw a boy standing on the other side.

He opened and asked, "Who are you?"

"I knew there was somebody here. Hi, I'm Alex. I live in the room next door." The boy told him, that he was bored alone inside his room and searched for somebody to play with. Apparently he had seen Liam and thought he might make a nice playmate.

At first Liam was hesitant, but after a bit more talking he agreed to play with the boy and left the room.

They played catch as well as hide and seek, though it wasn't as funny with only the two of them. Nevertheless they had a giant hotel, where they could play. The employees weren't so happy.

So day after day, the two of them played and Liam slowly forgot about his other friends. One day the dragon approached him, wanting to have some time with him again.

"Sure, no problem," answered Liam, but then there was a knock one the door. He looked who it was and as expected, it was Alex. The boy had come to play again and was seemingly disappointed to hear Liam had already promised somebody else. It was far too difficult for Liam to send him away, so he broke his promise.

As he left, he didn't realise the disappointment of his friend, the dragon. When he returned he was already completely exhausted and was sent to bed by his parents immediately. So the days continued and the dragon had to watch as his treasure was slowly taken away. Soon the hotel changed, but again Liam fund other friends, human friends and slowly forgot about the animals fairies and the dragon.

"Enough!" shouted the dragon, stopping Liam from leaving.

The boy turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You." replied the dragon, approaching the boy and pressing him against the wall, "From day today, week to week you only play with your human friends and completely forget about us." The dragon stared deeply into the eyes of the dragon.

"I'm sorry."

"That won't cut it." A claw grabbed the boy by the neck, holding him high in the air, his back against the wall. Behind the dragon appeared all the other spirits, their expressions hard. "No, you belong to us," said the dragon as a dark fog started to come from his mouth, slowly enveloping they boy, "You belong to me."

Seeing the darkness come closer towards him, Liam, his voice filled with fear exclaimed, "Stop it." However the dragon didn't stop and the dark covered him more and more. That was when he realised, a tiny spark lighting up inside him. "Stop!" he shouted, the entire fog blasted away in a moment.

"What, how—" As if awaking from a trance all the other spirits born from happy dreams helped the boy, holding back the dragon. "You, are you betraying me!"

As if a second person were inside of him, the boy judged, "Maybe, if you're so lonely and jealous of the humans, life as a human will show you..." Then he put his hand atop the dragon. A bright light and from beneath the scales appeared a boy with the same face as Liam's appeared from beneath. Then the human made dragon disappeared, splitting into particles of light.

* * *

Then Liam went on recounting how he met the dragon again, with a mask on his face, that was just like his own. How he had lost so miserably and fallen into a long coma for a year, having a sheer endless nightmare.

They youth with his purple black hair looked at Liam, doubt visible in his eyes. "And I should believe this?"

"I'm not surprised you don't." Liam did, after all it was the truth. But because it was like so, he didn't tell anybody until now. After all they would only send him to a doctor if not worse. "Either way, I can't tell you anything else."

"No, I still have one last question. Why did you surrender your last duel?" The answer was obvious wasn't it. Why did he even ask?

Not that it mattered to him. Moreover there wasn't any point in hiding it. "Seeing all that destruction, losing a game is a cheap price to prevent more from happening."

There was a glimmer in they eyes of his captor. Did he say something wrong? Then the youth explained, "Even if you are different people, you are very similar. At least you were."

"Wait, you know him?" This got him. If this guy knew what had happened to that dragon after he had become a human, maybe he could find out what he was planning and why.

"I know him, yes," the youth replied while he stepped behind Liam, "Though I don't intend to tell you. At least not until you tell me the truth."

 _Guess he wants to hear a lie,_ thought Liam, wondering what that guy was going to do. He didn't really seem unreasonable and not even evil. No, that look in his eyes, it was sadness. Could the same thing have happened to him?

Suddenly the rope tying him loosened and fell to the ground. Suspiciously Liam looked at the one behind him, who said, "Leave."

Stunned Liam asked, just to make sure, "You're letting me go just like this?"

"Of course not," answered the guy, a hard look of determination in his eyes again. "But there's somebody who wouldn't take too kindly to me kidnapping people in the town."

Thee was somebody who this guy didn't want to joke with even after all the mess he had made? Liam just wanted to know. "Who?"

Not answering the question the youth continued, "Still, I'll keep you under watch."

"Guessed as much."


End file.
